A Careless Wish and the Fellowship
by The Black Pearl Sorceress
Summary: Movie Based A girl tries to read The first volume of The Lord of the Rings, but can't keep interested. Finally, she makes a wish and learns, the hard way, to be careful what you wish for. Not a romance
1. Valora

Disclaimer: I own Valora Caley. Anything you recognize from Lord of the Rings is not mine. We all know who owns it.  
  
A/N: This is actually based on the movie, not the book. In fact that's how I got the idea for this story. I couldn't get into reading the book. I tried, I really did. I just couldn't do it. Which is odd, since I love the movie. (Scratches head in confusion.) Oh, well. (Shrugs) Go figure. And just so you know, the name Caley is pronounced Kay-Lee. At least it is here. And yes, I am well aware that the girl falling into Middle-Earth has been done to death, but I don't think it's ever been done quite like this. And this girl is NOT, I repeat, *NOT* a Mary-sue. She may seem like it at first, but she's really not.  
  
This first part is just to let you get to know Valora a little bit.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
"What a geek."  
  
"I know. Seriously."  
  
Other teenagers voiced their similar opinions.  
  
Valora Caley blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. She knew full well that she was the object of their ridicule. She had been for years. As long as she could remember, in fact. She'd gotten used to it a long time ago. That didn't mean she liked it.  
  
It was almost amusing, actually. Those idiots thought she couldn't hear them when they were standing less than five feet away and hadn't lowered their voices nearly enough. And if that hadn't been an issue, the fact that they kept glancing at her and occasionally snickering was a dead giveaway.  
  
Yet, those same kids often came to her for help with their problems, particularly schoolwork. And she, being the type of girl she was, usually helped them, despite the fact that she resented them. Truth was, she also pitied them. They knew nothing of loyalty, for one would turn upon the other if it served their purpose. Half of them would most likely have to go to summer school and take extra classes to make up the credits for all the classes they had failed. They may be popular now, but they were going nowhere in the long run.  
  
Valora had only a few select friends herself. In her mind, it was better to have a few true friends that she was certain she could trust than a lot of "friends" who would leave you on your own when you needed them the most. And even then, there was a risk of betrayal. A lesson she had learned the hard way, some time ago.  
  
Still, despite knowing all this, she wished the teachers would stop praising her for her work in front of the class. It was embarrassing enough on its own, but it also fueled the popular kids' drive to make fun of her.  
  
The irony of it was that, in a way, she was just as popular as any of them. She knew a lot of people. And a lot of people knew who she was. Most of the students at Parker High liked her, even if they weren't really friends. The teachers adored her. Then again, that was probably why the snotty popular kids hated her. People knew who they were and admired them, but they didn't really like them.  
  
Valora stopped at her locker to get the books she needed for her weekend homework. She didn't need much, since she had finished most of her homework in class and during lunch. Just something else people could make fun of her for.  
  
She ignored the kids as she made her way to her car. A red Mustang convertible. It wasn't the latest model, but it was very nice. That was another reason the other kids didn't like her. She didn't really have to worry about money.  
  
Her mother had become a very successful lawyer after her parents' divorce. It had been hard for a few years, but they had gotten by. Now, her mother was one of the highest paid attorneys in the state. Since she hadn't been able to provide her daughter with as much as she would have liked during the few years when they had struggled to get by, she insisted on spoiling her now that she could. Valora often protested, saying she didn't need to be spoiled, but to no avail. And when she wasn't spoiling her daughter with gifts, she always made sure she had plenty of money, in case she ever needed it.  
  
Valora often gave rides to people who needed them, but today she drove home alone. That was just dandy with her. She didn't feel like talking to anyone. As she pulled up in front of the two story house she called home, she noticed that her mother's car was here. Valora frowned. She never really knew where her mother would be, at home or her office, because of her often hectic schedual, but she usually wasn't home at this time of the day.  
  
"Mom?" she called after unlocking and opening the door.  
  
"Hi, honey," came the answer.  
  
She followed the voice and found her mother in the kitchen. "Hey. What are you doing home so early?"  
  
"I took half the day off. I needed to relax a little. But I need to go somewhere in a couple of hours."  
  
"Oh. Well, if you need me, I'll be up in my room."  
  
Her mother smiled. "Trying to read that book again?" she asked, looking amused.  
  
Valora made a face. Then, she headed upstairs, ignoring the chuckling coming from the kitchen. When she got to her room, she dropped her backpack and purse on her desk. She dug a book out of her backpack, walked over to the bed and flopped onto it.  
  
The book she held was the book her mother had asked her about. The book in question was the first volume of The Lord of the Rings. The Fellowship of the Ring.  
  
Valora stared at it for a moment, then sighed. Unenthusiastically, she started to read.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, anybody interested? Please, let me know. 


	2. Be Careful What You Wish For

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Valora Caley and this story itself. The real deal is not mine.  
  
A/N: Just a reminder, this girl may seem like a Mary-Sue at first, but she's not. That will be made clear later on. Trust me. Oh, and I said this would not be a romance and, basically it won't be. But, I should probably warn you that there will be some attractions and sexual tension later on. You don't need actual romance for those to be present.  
  
Thanks to all who reviewed so far. ____________________________________________________________________________  
  
After about fifteen minutes of reading, Valora sighed again and let the book fall into her lap. She was frustrated. Usually, she flew through books. And she loved fantasy stories. So, why couldn't she get through this book?  
  
She had tried to read this book several times already. She had never gotten past the first chapter. In fact, she usually never got past the prologue. It seemed that, no matter what, she just couldn't get very interested in this book. It was irritating. Especially since she knew that the book was supposed to get very interesting and exciting after the first part. She really did want to read it, but damned if it could keep her interest long enough for her to get to anything really good.  
  
This was ridiculous. She loved to read. She had gotten through several of the Tarzan books, almost all of the Sherlock Holmes stories, a bunch of Shakespeare's plays and sonnets, a few Jack the Ripper books, the Harry Potter stories, some of The Chronicles of Narnia and who knew how many other stories that most people would find boring or had never heard of. All that and now she couldn't get into a book that most people loved? It was so stupid. (The situation, not the book.)  
  
There was a knock at the door and her mother poked her head into the room. "Val, if you need me, I'll be in the tub. Okay?"  
  
"Uh-hu."  
  
"Are you making any progress on that book?"  
  
"Uh, yeah, a little." It wasn't totally a lie. She had made it about a page and a half further than she had last time.  
  
"Well, good luck with that."  
  
"Thanks." As soon as her mother shut the door, she quietly added to herself, "I'll need it."  
  
After a few more minutes of attempting to be interested in what she was reading, she tossed the book down next to her on the mattress. "Ugh," she half growled, half sighed. "I wish I could get into this story." She rubbed her hands over her face, feeling tired and frustrated.  
  
She didn't notice it at first. The book at her side began to glow softly in the center. Slowly, the light intensified, growing to envelope the rest of the book. She finally noticed it out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she stared at the book. Her eyes widened in astonishment. What the hell was going on.  
  
Valora started as her hair moved. It took only a split second to register what it was that had caused the movement. The wind. This didn't seem too strange until she realized that the window was closed. So, where had the wind come from?  
  
The letters that spelled the title of the book shimmered for a moment, holding her spellbound. The book opened suddenly. Valora jumped back slightly. The light intensified even more. It suddenly became blinding, forcing her to shield her eyes. There was a pulling sensation on her body. She had barely made a sound when the light suddenly disappeared, leaving the room just as it had been less than a minute before. But with one key difference. Valora Caley was not there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Valora's yell of surprise was cut short when she crashed onto the ground. Her back ached as she lay there for a few moments. After that, she groaned. What the hell had just happened?  
  
Finally, she opened her eyes, expecting to see the ceiling of her room. But the sight that greeted her was not that of her familiar ceiling. The sight that greeted her was a beautiful blue sky and a lot of trees. Huh? Sitting up, she looked around. She was not in her room, or even in her house. She was in the middle of what appeared to be a dirt road out in the country somewhere. How had she gotten there?  
  
Valora stood up slowly, dusting herself off as she did. The sound of birds filled the air. There was no one else around. At least, not that she could see. Wherever she was, she'd never been here before. Where was she?  
  
There was a sound behind her. She turned sharply and stared down the road. There was what appeared to be a horse drawn wagon approaching. Her first instinct was to get off the road, to run and hide, but she found herself just standing there, waiting. Whoever was driving that cart might be able to tell her where she was. Then again, it might also be a homicidal killer. You never knew these days. Still, it appeared she really didn't have much of a choice. She had no idea where the nearest town was, or when the next person would happen along. So, she stood and waited.  
  
"Whoa," said the old man who was driving the wagon, reighning the horse to a stop. He eyed the girl in front of him. She was dressed strangely. And she looked rather nervous.  
  
"Excuse me, please. Could you, um, could you tell me where I am?"  
  
"Are you lost?"  
  
Valora bit back a sarcastic remark about how she wouldn't be asking if that wasn't the case. After all, there was no need to be rude. "You could say that."  
  
"You are on the East Road, my dear. That way," he pointed ahead, "leads to the Shire. The other direction will take you to Bree."  
  
She frowned. The Shire? "Uh-hu," she said slowly. "And that puts me where, exactly?"  
  
He frowned at her. She must be new to this part of Middle-Earth, he decided. "You are in the west. How is it that you do not know where you are?"  
  
She eyed him warily. What the hell kind of an answer was that? Who was this nut-job? Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea.  
  
When she didn't answer, his frown deepened. "Who are you?" he asked finally.  
  
She hesitated. "My name is Valora Caley. Who are you?"  
  
"I am Gandalf the Grey."  
  
Valora felt the blood drain from her face, her eyes widen, her jaw drop and her heart sink. Gandalf the Grey? That couldn't be. He didn't exist. And even if he did, he was from... "Where am I?" she demanded somewhat shakily.  
  
Gandalf eyed the girl, concerned now. She had suddenly gone awfully pale. "In the western lands of Middle-Earth." He swore that, if it were possible, she had gone even whiter at his answer.  
  
Valora stood staring in shock at the wizard. Middle-Earth? But that couldn't be! How in the-?  
  
The shock was too much. Valora then did something she had never done before and had never thought she ever would do. She fainted. As she lost consciousness, a tiny thought nagged in the back of her mind. Be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it.  
  
Gandalf stared at the fallen girl for a moment, completely bewildered. "Good heavens," he said finally.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Any takers? Anyone? (Crickets chirping) ANYBODY?! (Echos) (Sighs) 


	3. The Hobbits of the Shire

Disclaimer: Me? Own The Lord of the Rings? Yeah, right.  
  
A/N: Thank you to those who have been reading. And I think I should tell you right now that I will be messing with the timeline a little bit to suit the story. I mean, let's face it, most people don't develop instant bonds and instant trust for each other.  
  
ChibiConfettiQueen: No, she hasn't seen the movie. In fact, for this story I want you to pretend that the movie doesn't exist. At least to Valora. She doesn't know anything that's going to happen. I wanted to keep her knowledge of Middle-Earth to a bare minimum. I thought that would make things more interesting. Pretty much the extent of her knowledge is revealed in this chapter and maybe a little in the next chapter.  
  
KaterinaKasdorf: I'm trying not to fall into too many traps here. She will develop a bit of a bond with Gandalf, but it won't exactly be a father- daughter type of thing. The bond will mostly come from the fact that he's the one who found her. There will be moments of serious irritation with each other. Valora will develop some strong bonds with several characters, though. But that's going to take a while. Also, I didn't think it was too important to show everyone's reactions to her clothes. Besides, with this girl, they're gonna have more important things to deal with than her clothes.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Valora had been traveling with Gandalf for nearly two days now. She sat on his left side as he drove the wagon.  
  
After she had fainted, Galdalf had stopped to make camp for the night. He had watched over her until she woke up and found, to her horror, that it hadn't been a dream. He'd been very kind to her, allowing her to camp with him for the night and giving her food. After that, he'd found himself hard pressed to just leave her alone in the middle of the wilderness, though it was tempting, considering she was claiming to be from another world. But, other than that, she seemed sane enough. So, he had offered to take her with him to the Shire.  
  
Valora had been reluctant to accept his generosity. First of all, she didn't like charity, or pity cases as she called them. Second, she didn't really want to be here at all. She wanted to go home. She had hoped that Gandalf might know a way to help her get out of here, but... Well, he hadn't seemed to buy her story of being sucked into a book. Partly because she wouldn't elaborate about the book in question. She couldn't. She didn't have the heart to tell him that he wasn't real in her world. So, she had hesitated to take him up on his offer. But, in the long run, she didn't really have a choice. There was no way she wanted to be out in the wild alone and she didn't have anyone else to trust. So, here she was, on the road to the Shire with Gandalf the Grey. And, though Gandalf hadn't said much about it, she knew exactly where they were going. To Bilbo Baggins's birthday party.  
  
Gandalf was humming that blasted song again. It was driving her nuts. She had liked it at first, but Gandalf hummed and sang it so often that Valora was about ready to rip her hair out. But she didn't want to say anything about it. Gandalf had gone out of his way to be nice to her and she wasn't about to repay him by telling him to shut the hell up. Anymore than she would ask him to stop smoking that pipe of his around her. That problem, thankfully, had already been taken care of. Gandalf had noticed that she tried not to cough whenever a puff of smoke drifted into her face and was now avoiding blowing the smoke in her direction. Some smoke occasionally still drifted over to her, but she could deal with it.  
  
"You're late," stated a voice.  
  
Gandalf stopped the wagon. "A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins," he said, looking up at the Hobbit that stood on the small ridge on the side of the road. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."  
  
Valora gave Gandalf a strange look. Alrighty. Never late and never early. Okay. She pressed her lips together to contain the smile at the absurdness of the statement.  
  
Frodo and Gandalf both began to laugh. Frodo suddenly launched himself at Gandalf, who laughed even more as he caught him. "It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!"  
  
"You don't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?"  
  
Frodo smiled, but it faded a little when he finally noticed Valora. She smiled timidly and a little nervously back at him. What was Gandalf doing traveling with a girl?  
  
"Oh, where are my manners?" said Gandalf. "Frodo Baggins, meet Miss Valora Caley."  
  
"Hello," he said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Hi."  
  
Frodo settled on the other side of Gandalf and they were off again. "So, how is the old rascal?" Gandalf asked Frodo. "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."  
  
"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."  
  
Gandald snorted. "Well, that should please him."  
  
"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." He and Gandalf both laughed. Valora had to smile a little. She didn't feel very comfortable joining in on their conversation or laughter. Instead, she looked with interest at the Hobbits working in the fields and in their yards. They had such quaint little houses.  
  
"To tell you the truth, Bilbo's been a bit odd lately," Frodo admitted, frowning slightly. "I mean, more than usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." His frown deepened. "He's up to something."  
  
"Indeed?" muttered Gandalf.  
  
Frodo looked up at him suspiciously. Gandalf immediately turned his head forward and plastered an innocent look on his face. That look alone was enough to arouse the suspicions of both his companions.  
  
"Alright, then, keep your secrets," said Frodo, smiling slightly.  
  
"What?" asked Gandalf, turning to look down at him.  
  
"But I know you have something to do with it."  
  
"Good gracious, me?"  
  
"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."  
  
"If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved." Noting that both Frodo and Valora were looking at him as if they didn't believe a word of what he was saying, he added, "All I did was... give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."  
  
Valora snorted. She may not have ever finished reading this book, or even read The Hobbit, but she did remember seeing the cartoon movie of The Hobbit when she was young. A nudge? More like an all out shove. Gandalf looked at her, but she was saved from any questioning by Frodo.  
  
"Whatever you did," he told him, "you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."  
  
"Oh, really?" Gandalf looked to the nearest house. The two Hobbits in the yard looked up at him as they passed by. They both scowled.  
  
Great, thought Valora. As if the Hobbits weren't going to be giving her enough strange looks because of her jeans, grey v-neck t-shirt, combat boots and the simple fact that she was human. Now she had to worry about being associated with a "disturber of the peace."  
  
"Gandalf! Gandalf!" The shouts were coming from a group of children. They began running after the wagon, calling for fireworks. When Gandalf didn't respond, they began groaning in disappointment. Valora jumped when a few small fireworks went off from the back of the wagon. The children cheered. Frodo and Gandalf laughed. Valora had a sneaking suspicion that they were laughing just as much at her for jumping as they were at the children's delight. She couldn't help herself. She laughed with them.  
  
Frodo stood to leave.  
  
"Frodo, take Valora and show her around the Shire a bit, would you?" asked Gandalf. "I'd like to visit with your uncle."  
  
Frodo nodded. "Of course."  
  
Valora stood as well, preparing to jump off the wagon. "I'll see you later then, Gandalf."  
  
"Gandalf," said Frodo, "I'm glad you're back." He jumped off the wagon, Valora doing the same on the opposite side.  
  
"So am I, dear boy," assured Gandalf, waving as they walked away. "So am I."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They didn't see Gandalf again until the party that night. Frodo had spent most of his afternoon showing Valora around Hobbiton. She had loved the tour. He had even introduced her to some of his friends and neighbors. Though they were a bit wary, as Hobbits tended to be of other creatures, most of them seemed to like the somewhat shy girl. Frodo and Valora got along quite well themselves. He had invited her to Bilbo's party. She had thanked him and told him that she would have gone anyway, as she had agreed to help Gandalf with his fireworks, but she appreciated the invitation.  
  
Valora had never really been one for parties, but she had to admit that she was having fun. Just watching the Hobbits celebrating was an entertaining activity. She honestly didn't understand how they could possibly eat and drink so much, though. They were so little, yet each one seemed capable of putting away enough food for several grown men. And she was amazed that they weren't all completely drunk with the amount of ale they drank. Valora herself was mostly helping Gandalf set off his fireworks, which were like nothing she'd ever seen before.  
  
Valora had to smile as she saw Samwise Gamgee, a young Hobbit Frodo had introduced her to earlier, sneaking glances at a pretty girl Hobbit. Sam had struck her as a bit shy and soft-spoken when she'd met him. He was very sweet to her. She fought the urge to laugh as she watched Frodo literally push Sam out onto the dance floor and into the arms of the Hobbit he had been watching.  
  
She frowned when she went to get a few more fireworks for Gandalf. They seemed to be in a different order than they had left them in and a few of them looked a little squashed. Her frown deepened when she realized she couldn't find a particular firework that was shaped like a dragon. She had asked Gandalf what that firework would do, but he had told her he would explain later, or maybe even use it. She made her way back over to him, carrying a few fireworks in her arms. Setting them down, she looked up at him. "Gandalf, did you take that dragon-shaped firework?"  
  
He gave her an odd look. "No. I told you that if I used it, it would not be until later."  
  
"Well, it's not there anymore." She gestured towards the cart.  
  
"Are you quite sure?"  
  
"I couldn't find it anywhe-" She was cut off when a tent suddenly took off into the sky. The telltale sound of a firework launching went with it. "I think I know where it went," she said.  
  
Gandalf nodded.  
  
The firework flew high into the sky. When it burst, it took on the form of a very lifelike giant red dragon, which swooped down close to the ground. The Hobbits began to panic, rushing to get out of the dragon's way. The dragon flew right over them as they ducked down and continued to the horizon. There, it burst into one of the most spectacular firework displays anyone had ever seen. The Hobbits quickly forgot their previous fear and began clapping and cheering.  
  
Valora noticed two Hobbits standing where the tent had once been. They were covered in soot. She quickly pointed them out to Gandalf, who was not looking very pleased at the moment. He stalked over, moved behind them and took a hold of one of each of their ears. "Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took," he said. "I might have known."  
  
Valora tried not to laugh as she watched Gandalf put the two to work washing dishes. In all honesty, she had been tempted to set off that firework herself, just to see what it would do. But she had decided against it, not wanting to risk the wizard's wrath. Obviously, those two hadn't thought that far ahead. If they had thought at all. How stupid could they have been, setting it off inside a tent? Sheesh. Still, she had to complement Gandalf on the coolest firework display she had ever seen, and probably ever would see, in her life. That had seemed to lighten him up slightly, but he was still not happy with the two Hobbits.  
  
After a time, everyone began calling for a speech from Bilbo. Valora watched with mild interest from the cart, which she had now been asked to guard. She lost interest quickly, though she continued to watch. She became interested again when she saw him reach into his pocket and then hide his hands behind his back. What was he up to? She found out soon enough, when he bid everyone farewell and vanished into thin air.  
  
The Ring. Of course. She remembered from what she'd read and that old movie that the Ring granted its wearer invisibility. All the guests were in an uproar. That had been an awfully mean trick. Funny, but mean.  
  
When she looked around and didn't see Gandalf anywhere, she remembered that he had gone to speak with Bilbo. There would be an argument about the Ring. She felt a little guilty, not telling Gandalf about the Ring. But, she had decided it would be best not to. She didn't want to upset the balance of the story. Besides, she didn't know all that much to begin with, since she'd never gotten very far into the book.  
  
After a while, she decided she could leave the cart. No one was going to mess with the remaining fireworks after Bilbo's little disappearing act. Knowing she wouldn't find Gandalf, she went in search of Frodo. "Frodo, have you seen Gandalf?" she asked when she found him, pretending clulessness. "I can't find him anywhere."  
  
"He's probably with Bilbo. Come with me." He led her off in the direction of Bag End.  
  
When they reached the house, Frodo ran in excitedly. "Bilbo!" he called. He got no answer. Looking down, he spotted the Ring on the floor. Frowning, he picked it up. Seeing Gandalf sitting by the fire, he approached him. "He's gone hasn't he?" he asked a bit sadly. "He talked for so long about leaving. I didn't think he'd really do it." Gandalf said nothing to either Frodo or Valora. He just kept staring at the fire while smoking his pipe and muttering to himself. "Gandalf?" asked Frodo.  
  
Gandalf finally turned around to look at him. "Bilbo's ring," he said, glancing at Frodo's hand. "He's gone to stay with the elves. He's left you Bag End." He held out an envelope to Frodo, who placed the Ring in it, looking a little confused. "Along with all of his possessions," said Gandalf, sealing the envelope with wax. "The ring is yours now." He handed the envelope to Frodo. "Keep it somewhere out of sight." Then he got up and went hastily to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Frodo, trailing behind him. Valora was at his heels.  
  
"There are things I must see to."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Questions. Questions that need answering."  
  
"But you've only just arrived," protested Frodo. "I don't understand."  
  
Gandalf stopped and turned around. "Neither do I." He noticed Valora. He'd forgotten about her. Looking from her to Frodo and back, he said, "Valora, I want you to stay here with Frodo."  
  
"What?" she asked, bewildered.  
  
"Stay here with Frodo."  
  
"Gandalf," she stammered in protest, "you can't just dump me on Frodo."  
  
"Stay here," he repeated firmly. "I will be back, but now I must go and I can't take you with me." Turning back to Frodo, he laid a hand on his shoulder. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe." He left them.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the two looked at each other. Valora gave him a very weak and somewhat nervous smile, which he didn't return. "Um, I'm sorry about this Frodo," she said finally. "I don't have to stay here if-"  
  
He cut her off with a wave of his hand. He knew very well that she had nowhere else to go and he wasn't about to turn her out. "I don't mind," he assured her.  
  
"Thank you." She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "When do you think he'll be back?"  
  
"I don't know. He comes and goes as he pleases." He paused. "I'll show you to a room you can sleep in."  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm not getting many reviews. That's cool. If no one wants to read my story, it's fine. It's just kind of depressing to see some stories getting like 20 reviews per chapter and I get like 4 per chapter. I don't need reviews. (Silence) Oh, who am I kidding? *PLEASE* review?! 


	4. The Ring of Power

Disclaimer: Not Mine. I just own Valora.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
Valora ended up staying with Frodo for nearly a month. She earned her keep in that time by doing most of the cooking and helping quite a bit with the cleaning. Frodo insisted that she didn't have to, but she didn't like feeling as if she were a burden to him. She had also learned a bit about herbs and gardening from Sam, as she would often help him when there was nothing else for her to do. She'd even earned a little money from some of the other Hobbits, mostly from baby-sitting. ( A service she ended up providing mostly to Mrs. Bracegirdle, who had about a dozen children.) She had saved most of it, as Frodo insisted on paying for anything that she might need, no matter how much she protested. She was his guest, after all.  
  
But though she loved the Shire, Valora felt homesick. She missed her mother and her friends. She hoped they weren't *too* frantic looking for her, but, at the same time, hoped that she was missed. She wished that she had some way to tell them that she was alright, or, better yet, just go home, but that couldn't be helped. That thought often made her miserable.  
  
At least she had Frodo here. That comforted her somewhat. She'd grown quite attached to the little Hobbit. She liked some of the other Hobbits she had met, some more than others, but she considered only Frodo to be her real friend. Well, maybe Sam. It would be easier to consider him a friend if he would stop calling her Miss Valora, as she constantly asked him to. He stubbornly refused to do so. It was both annoying and endearing. Valora felt a little guilty for keeping the fact that she was from another world from them, but, considering how Gandalf had reacted, she thought it best not to tell them.  
  
She was alone this night. Frodo had gone to the tavern. He'd invited her along, but she had declined, as she usually did. She wasn't really one for ale. Besides, she felt awkward whenever she was around a large group. Especially the Hobbits, when so many of them were still wary of her. Having the place to herself, she had settled down in a chair with a book near the fire. She'd been doing so quite a bit and, as a result, now knew a bit about the geography of Middle-Earth. She knew the basics of the different lands. And some of the creatures that resided there.  
  
Someone knocked at the door. She got up and went to answer it, frowning. Who could that be? Most of Frodo's friends would be with him at the tavern.  
  
She remembered to duck slightly, so as not to hit her head on one of the ceiling beams on the way to the door. Valora wasn't a tall girl. Only five- foot-three, but she was still taller than most Hobbits. She'd bumped her head countless times since she'd been staying here. When she got to the door and opened it, she received a surprise. "Gandalf."  
  
"Where is Frodo?" he asked urgently, moving past her into the house.  
  
"Hello to you, too," she said, slightly irritated. She closed the door. Honestly, the guy basically dumps her on Frodo's doorstep, takes off for weeks and now not even a "Hello, how are you doing?".  
  
"Valora, I don't have time for this. Now, where is Frodo?"  
  
"He's at the tavern. He should be back soon. Why, what is it?"  
  
"The Ring. Do you know where it is?"  
  
Ah. So he'd discovered what the Ring was. Pretending she didn't have the slightest idea why he should be asking, she shook her head. "He hid it somewhere. I'm not sure where." It wasn't like she was lying. She really didn't know where it was and it wasn't as if anyone had asked her if she knew anything about the Ring.  
  
"Put out the lights."  
  
She looked at him, confused. "Gandalf, what-"  
  
"Do as I say, girl!" he said in a tone that left no room for argument. He'd never used that tone with her before. In fact, she'd never heard him use that tone at all.  
  
Reluctantly, she obeyed him, putting out all the candles and lamps. Even the fireplace. "Now what?" she asked once the last candle was extinguished.  
  
"Keep quiet. We wait for Frodo to return."  
  
They sat in the dark for almost an hour. Finally, Frodo arrived.  
  
Frodo frowned as he approached the house. It was completely dark. That was odd. Valora usually kept a lamp burning. Maybe she'd gone for a walk. She did that sometimes. But she usually kept the fire going to keep the house warm. When he hesitantly stepped inside, he looked around. One of the windows was open and a breeze was blowing the papers on a table around. It felt eerie.  
  
Frodo nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. He was relieved to see that it was only Gandalf.  
  
"Is it secret?" asked Gandalf. "Is it safe?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Valora re-lit the fire and some candles while Frodo went digging through an old trunk. She watched Gandalf carefully. He was edgy, jumping a little at every sound. It wasn't like him.  
  
"Ah," said Frodo triumphantly as he found the sealed envelope containing the Ring. He held it up. Gandalf immediately snatched it up and took it over to the fireplace. To the confusion of Frodo and Valora, he tossed the envelope into the fire. "What are you doing?" asked Frodo, astonished.  
  
Gandalf didn't answer. Instead, he watched the paper burn away to reveal the Ring. Carefully, he picked it up with a pair of tongs. "Hold out your hand Frodo." They both looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "It's quite cool," he assured. Reluctantly, Frodo held out his hand and Gandalf dropped the Ring into his palm. Frodo was surprised to find that it was, in fact, quite cool. "What do you see? Can you see anything?"  
  
Frodo stared at the Ring in his hand and turned it with his fingers. It was the same plain gold band it had always been. "No. There's nothing."  
  
Gandalf sighed in relief.  
  
"Wait..." said Frodo. As he watched, strange markings appeared on the Ring. Both on the outside and the inside. They glowed red like flames. "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."  
  
"There are few who can," stated Gandalf in a quiet and grave voice. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."  
  
Frodo and Valora looked at him. "Mordor?" asked Frodo in astonishment.  
  
"In the common tongue, it reads, 'One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them.'"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"This is the One Ring," said Gandalf gravely.  
  
They were in the kitchen now. Gandalf had explained to them exactly what the Ring was. Frodo prepared tea as the other two sat at the table and Gandalf continued telling them about the Ring. He would have prefered to tell only Frodo, but Valora had already seen the Ring and been exposed to it. She should know what it was.  
  
"Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."  
  
"Bilbo found it..." said Frodo softly, clutching his mug of tea. "In Gollum's cave."  
  
Gandalf nodded. "Yes. For sixty years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age. But no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its Master's call."  
  
Frodo looked a little sick. "But he was destroyed," he said quietly. "Sauron was destroyed," he said a bit louder.  
  
They all looked at the Ring, startled, as they heard whispers coming from it.  
  
Gandalf shook his head grimly. "No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron endured. His life-force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. The Ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master." He looked at both Frodo and Valora, sitting across from him. "They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. He must never find it."  
  
After a moment, Frodo stood and snatched up the Ring from the table. "Alright, we put it away," he said determinedly, walking into the next room, Gandalf and Valora trailing behind him. "And never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" His answer was silence. Slowly, he turned to look at the wizard. "Do they, Gandalf?"  
  
Gandalf hesitated slightly. "There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring," he said slowly. "I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words. Shire and Baggins."  
  
Frodo paled. "Shire. Baggins." he repeated. "But that would lead them here!"  
  
Valora was seized with a sudden dizziness. She gripped the wall. In her mind, she saw an image of a black cloaked figure, riding on a great, black horse. Faintly, she heard an eerie screech. The image filled her with dread. As suddenly as the image had come, it was gone. She furrowed her brow slightly in confusion. The others didn't seem to have noticed, so she said nothing.  
  
"Take it, Gandalf!" Frodo held out the Ring to the wizard, who backed away from it. "Take it!"  
  
"No, Frodo."  
  
"You must take it!" Frodo cried frantically.  
  
"You cannot offer me this Ring," Gandalf said more firmly.  
  
"I'm giving it to you!"  
  
"Don't tempt me, Frodo!" Frodo stopped at the outburst and stared at Gandalf. "I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo," said Gandalf, pleading a bit now, "I would use this Ring from a desire to do good." He swallowed, looking at the Ring. "But, through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."  
  
"But it cannot stay in the Shire!" protested Frodo.  
  
"No," agreed Gandalf. "No, it can't."  
  
Frodo was silent. Valora had never read this far into the story, but had a sneaking suspicion what was going to happen now. She watched as Frodo folded the Ring into his fist and a determined expression came into his eyes. "What must I do?" he asked softly.  
  
A few minutes later, Frodo was running around the house, shoving things into a pack.  
  
"You must leave," said Gandalf. "And leave quickly."  
  
"Where? Where should I go?"  
  
Valora followed them around, trying to get their attention, but she couldn't get a word in edgewise.  
  
"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree," said Gandalf.  
  
Frodo looked up as he continued to hastily shove things into his bag. "Bree," he repeated. "What about you?"  
  
"I'll be waiting for you. At the Inn of the Prancing Pony."  
  
"And the Ring will be safe there?"  
  
"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. He is both powerful and wise. Trust me, Frodo," he said smiling slightly, trying to reassure the young Hobbit, "he'll know what to do."  
  
Having had enough, Valora cleared her throat very loudly, causing them both to look at her. "Now that I have your attention," she said a bit irritably. "I hate to sound self-important, but what about me?" They both stared at her blankly. Sighing in frustration, she continued. "What am I supposed to do? Stay here and wait for someone to come looking for the Ring?"  
  
Gandalf and Frodo looked at each other. She was right. She could not stay here. If the enemy should find her here, they would surely kill her. Or worse, torture her until she begged for death to try to find the whereabouts of the Ring. They couldn't just leave her to that. But she had nowhere else to go. Most of the other Hobbits would be reluctant to take her in, and the few who might had no room in their homes, nor could they afford to feed an extra mouth. It seemed their choices were rather limited.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't like that idea much either," she said, accurately interpreting the looks on their faces. "Looks like I'm going with one of you. So, which one is it?"  
  
The two looked at each other again. They didn't know how well she could travel for long distances on foot. And it might look suspicious if anyone saw a human girl traveling with a Hobbit. Still, Gandalf certainly couldn't take her with him to Isengard. He sighed in defeat, looking at Frodo. Frodo guessed what he was thinking and quickly found another pack for Valora, which she immediately began to pack with her few belongings and some provisions.  
  
"You'll have to leave the name of Baggins behind you," Gandalf told Frodo. "For that name is not safe outside the Shire." He held the pack as Frodo put on his cloak. "Travel only by day," he continued, addressing them both now. He helped Frodo put on the pack. "And stay off the road." He handed Frodo a walking stick.  
  
They nodded. "We can cut across country easily enough," said Frodo as he slipped the Ring into his vest pocket. He happened to know Valora could do so because she had had to chase after a couple of Mrs. Bracegirdle's children once. She'd also chased Merry and Pippin, or, as she referred to them, the annoying Hobbit and the stupid Hobbit, right through the woods once after they'd played a prank on her. He would have smiled at the memory, she had been furious, if the situation now hadn't been so serious. He just hoped she could cut across long distances.  
  
Gandalf smiled warmly down at his friend. "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all there is to know about them in a month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."  
  
Valora froze in the middle of fastening her cloak, which she'd gotten in return for looking after most of the Bracegirdle children for a few days in a row (something she had vowed to never do again), as a noise was heard outside the window.  
  
"Get down," commanded Gandalf quietly. He didn't need to tell them twice. They both hit the floor. Cautiously, Gandalf approached the open window, his staff in his hands. As he peered out into the night, the flowers under the window stirred. Quickly, Gandalf reached out and hit whoever the intruder was with the staff. Whoever it was let out a cry of pain and surprise.  
  
Frodo and Valora both frowned. That yelp had sounded awfully familiar.  
  
Gandalf dropped the staff and reached outside. Their suspicions were confirmed. For the person Gandalf dragged inside and flung onto the desk was none other than Sam.  
  
"Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" roared the angry wizard. "Have you been eavesdropping?"  
  
"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest," insisted an obviously frightened Sam. "I was just trimming the grass under the window there, if you follow me."  
  
Frodo and Valora stood up, both looking exasperated. He could have come up with a better excuse.  
  
"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" asked Gandalf, still angry.  
  
"I heard raised voices."  
  
"What did you hear? Speak!"  
  
"Nothing important," he stammered. "That is, I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world, but..."  
  
Oh, no. Nothing important about that, thought Valora sarcastically. Still, it was kind of funny and she stifled a laugh.  
  
"...please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything...unnatural," Sam pleaded.  
  
"No?" asked Gandalf. He looked up at the other two, who were both fighting smiles. "Perhaps not." He looked down at Sam ominously. "I've thought of a better use for you."  
  
Sam didn't like the sound of that.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Come along, Samwise. Keep up," called Gandalf. He was leading them to the edge of the forest.  
  
The sun was just coming up. Today Frodo, Sam and Valora would be leaving Hobbiton and heading for Bree. They were all uneasy about it. Sam in particular wasn't thrilled, considering he hadn't volunteered to go.  
  
"Be careful, all of you," warned Gandalf when they reached the forest. "The enemy has many spies in his service. Birds, beasts." He turned and knelt in front of Frodo. "Is it safe?"  
  
Frodo reached up and placed his hand over his vest pocket.  
  
"Never put it on," Gandalf warned, "for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found." With that, he mounted his horse and, giving them one last look, rode swiftly away.  
  
The three looked at each other. Then, they started into the woods. 


	5. The Elves, The Black Riders and a Shortc...

Disclaimer: I don't own. You no sue. Please.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
They traveled mostly in silence for a few hours. They were cutting across a field, when Sam suddenly stopped. "This is it."  
  
"This is what?" asked Valora, confused. She had to turn back to look at him, as she and Frodo had taken a few steps before noticing that Sam had stopped.  
  
"If I take one more step," answered Sam, "it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."  
  
Frodo and Valora looked at each other, smiling slightly. Frodo went back to him. "Come on, Sam."  
  
Sam took a deep breath and reluctantly took another step.  
  
"Remember what Bilbo used to say." said Frodo. "'It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your front door. You step onto the road and if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to.'"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They had stopped for the night. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it would be soon enough. Sam was cooking at the fire while Frodo laid on a slanted tree trunk, both smoking their pipes. Valora sat a few feet away, combing out her long, dark hair.  
  
The sound of many voices singing beautifully reached Frodo's ears. "Sam, Valora, listen." They stopped and listened. It took a few seconds longer for Valora to hear, as the Hobbits had better hearing.  
  
Frodo smiled. "Wood-elves."  
  
A few moments later, they were sneaking through the woods, following the sound of the singing. They hid behind a log and watched in awe. A procession of Elves was traveling through the woods. Seeing Elves in these parts was a rare thing. They were very beautiful creatures.  
  
"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers. To the Grey Haven," whispered Frodo.  
  
"They're leaving Middle-Earth," said Sam softly.  
  
Frodo nodded. "Never to return."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments. "I don't know why, "said Sam, "it makes me sad."  
  
They watched for a few more moments before sneaking away, back to their camp.  
  
Valora knew what Sam meant about being sad that the Elves were leaving and not really knowing why. She was puzzled. Why would anyone want to leave this place? It was so beautiful here. She didn't understand.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Everywhere I lie, there's a dirty great root sticking into my back," complained Sam a couple of hours later.  
  
Frodo sighed. "Just shut your eyes," he said sleepily, "and imagine you're back in your own bed, with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow."  
  
Sam tried to do just that. "It's not working Mr. Frodo," he whined. "I'm never going to get to sleep out here."  
  
Valora rolled her eyes and rolled over to look at him. "Neither will we if you don't shut up." She rolled back over and pulled her blanket over her head. She loved Sam. Honestly, she did, but her patience was wearing thin. She was too tired and too afraid of what she'd gotten herself into.  
  
Frodo laughed softly. "Don't pay any attention, Sam. You know how she is when she's cranky."  
  
"I heard that." Valora's voice was muffled under the blanket.  
  
Sam and Frodo laughed lightly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
A day and a half later, as they were walking through a corn field, with Sam lagging a bit behind, Valora began seeing strange images in her head again. This time, she managed to keep her balance without holding onto anything, but she still had to stop and raise her hand to her forehead. She saw Gandalf. He was speaking with another man, who looked like he was a wizard as well.  
  
"You did not seriously think that a Hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" asked the strange man. "There are none who can. Gandalf, against the forces of Sauron, there can be no victory. We must join with him, Gandalf. we must join with Sauron."  
  
Valora shook her head, trying to clear away the images and voices. She squeezed her eyes shut against them. But they were still there. She saw Gandalf and the other wizard fight. She saw Gandalf, his head bleeding. His staff was missing. He was in pain.  
  
"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly," snarled the strange man, who now held Gandalf's staff as well as his own, "but you have elected the way of pain."  
  
Gandalf flew through the air and towards the ceiling. He screamed the entire time.  
  
The images were gone.  
  
Valora breathed deeply. What the hell was that? Some kind of waking nightmare? She shook her head again. When they got to Bree, she was going to have to ask Gandalf about it.  
  
"Miss Valora?"  
  
She looked down at Sam, who had caught up with her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing," she assured him. "It's just... it's nothing."  
  
He looked at her quizzically, but said nothing.  
  
They kept walking and found a bit of a trail in the middle of the field. Looking around, they realized that they couldn't see Frodo anywhere. A sliver of fear went through both of them.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" called Sam, sounding a bit afraid. "Frodo! Frodo!"  
  
Frodo came out from around a bend in the trail, looking concerned.  
  
They sighed in relief. "I thought I'd lost you," said Sam.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Frodo, confused.  
  
"It's just something Gandalf said."  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"'Don't you lose him, Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."  
  
"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"  
  
No sooner were the words out than something came barreling out of the field and knocked Sam over. A second later, Frodo was knocked over in a similar fashion. Valora looked down at them in confusion. What was this all about? It took her a few seconds to realize what it was that had knocked her friends over. Two other Hobbits. She very nearly groaned out loud when she realized who they were. Not those two! she thought miserably.  
  
"Frodo," said Pippin in surprise, propping himself up a bit. "Merry, look. It's Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Hello, Frodo," said Merry cheerfully, dusting himself off. He had already climbed off of Sam.  
  
Sam leapt to his feet and yanked Pippin off of Frodo. "Get off him!" He helped Frodo stand and dusted him off.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" asked Frodo.  
  
Merry scooped a bunch of vegetables off of the ground and handed them to Sam. "Hold these." He and Pippen scooped up the rest of the items they had been carrying when they crashed into Frodo and Sam.  
  
Sam looked down at the armful of vegetables and gave Merry and Pippin a disapproving look. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" he accused.  
  
They froze as they heard an angry voice approaching.  
  
Merry grabbed Frodo by the shoulder and started running through the field. Pippin followed, leaving Sam and Valora behind. Sam looked down at the vegetables he still held and back towards the rapidly approaching angry voice. He dropped them and they both took off after the others.  
  
"I don't know why he's so upset," said Merry as they ran. "It's only a couple of carrots."  
  
"And some cabbages," said Pippin. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."  
  
"Yes, Pippin," said Merry in exasperation. "My point is, he's clearly overreacting."  
  
Just after they exited the field, they came to the edge of a steep hill. Pippin managed to stop in time, still clutching a cabbage and a few carrots. Merry and Frodo managed to stop just in time as well. Sam, unfortunately, was looking behind him and didn't realize they had stopped. Valora saw what was about to happen and called out a warning, but too late. Sam crashed into the other three and they all went tumbling down the hill.  
  
"Oh, god!" Valora ran to the edge and saw them all rolling down. After a moments hesitation, she began to quickly run down after them, doing her best to stay upright.  
  
The four Hobbits landed in a heap after rolling down the entire hill and falling off a small ledge a few feet above the ground.  
  
"Ooh. That was close," said Pippin after a moment.  
  
Oh," moaned Merry. "I think I've broken something." He pulled a broken carrot out from under him and looked at it sadly.  
  
"Frodo, Sam!" Valora barely managed to maintain her balance as she reached the bottom of the hill. She looked very worried. "Oh, my god! Are you guys okay?"  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," grumbled Sam pushing himself up into a kneeling position.  
  
"What? asked Merry. "That was just a detour." He began to dust himself off. "A shortcut."  
  
Sam gave him a wry look. "A shortcut to what?"  
  
"Mushrooms!" exclaimed Pippin, still lying on his belly in the dirt.  
  
Sam and Merry immediately leapt to their feet, pushing Pippin back down into the dirt as he tried to get up in the process, and raced to the mushrooms.  
  
Valora rolled her eyes. They were fine. She jumped down to the ground.  
  
Frodo stood and looked around as the three other Hobbits gathered mushrooms. He realized, at about the same time Valora did, that they were on the road. Gandalf had told them to stay off the road. "I think we should get off the road," he said. The others ignored him and continued to gather mushrooms.  
  
"Guys, he's right. We should move," said Valora. To her annoyance, they ignored her as well.  
  
Frodo and Valora glanced worriedly down the road. A breeze seemed to kick up out of nowhere and, in the distance, they heard a screech. The sound made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand on end. Valora could swear she'd heard that sound before, but she couldn't remember where.  
  
Now thoroughly frightened, Frodo spoke urgently. "Get off the road! Quick!" The urgency in his voice actually got the attention of the other Hobbits and they all ran for the side of the road. They hid quickly in a hollow under some tree roots. Valora wasn't sure she could fit there as well, so she ran a bit further and hid behind a large tree.  
  
Seconds later, someone approached and stopped on the road where they had been standing. They couldn't see whoever it was, but they could hear the snorting of a horse. Frodo turned his head and looked through a small gap between the roots. He could see the hooves. When the rider dismounted, Valora risked a peek around the tree, carefully using her dark hair to conceal her fair skin and blend in with the tree. Her eyes widened. Now she remembered where she had heard that screech before. It was when she had gotten a mental picture of a black clothed figure on a black horse, back when Gandalf had told them about the Ring and that the enemy knew where it was.  
  
The Black Rider knelt down, so close to the hiding place of the Hobbits. It seemed to be sniffing the air. The Hobbits noticed that something very odd was happening. All sorts of foul little creatures, spiders, centipedes, even the worms in the ground were reacting to the Black Rider's presence.  
  
Frodo felt odd. He pulled the Ring from his pocket. In his mind, he heard a voice speaking to him. It urged him to put the Ring on. He almost did. But, thankfully, Sam smacked his arm and brought him out of the trance-like state he had been in.  
  
Merry threw the sack they had put the mushrooms in several yards away. The Black Rider took off after it as it heard the sack land. The five took the opportunity to run for it. "What was that?" asked Merry when they stopped a few minutes later.  
  
Frodo said nothing. He didn't know what it was. Not exactly. But he was certain that they had just had an encounter with one of the enemy. He looked down at the Ring in his hand.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The sun had set. They knew that Gandalf had said to travel only by day, but they couldn't afford to stop and risk being found by that Black Rider. They couldn't risk the enemy finding the Ring. They knew that The Black Rider was somewhere close, as they could sometimes hear the hoofbeats of its steed and occasionally hear its screech.  
  
The five darted through the trees, being careful not to be seen or to make too much noise. "Anything?" called Sam to Frodo, who was in front.  
  
Frodo looked around for any sign of the Rider. "Nothing."  
  
"What is going on?" asked Pippin.  
  
"That Black Rider was looking for something..." said Merry, "or someone." He walked up next to Frodo. "Frodo?"  
  
Frodo looked guiltily at him.  
  
"Get down!" hissed Pippin.  
  
They all pressed themselves against the forest floor and held their breath as the Black Rider appeared not too far ahead of them. After a moment or two of looking around, it rode off.  
  
"I have to leave the Shire," Frodo told Merry. "Sam, Valora and I must get to Bree." Merry nodded. "Right." He thought for a second. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." He got up and led them towards the river.  
  
As they reached a small road that they had to cross, the Black Rider appeared. They darted around it the best they could and ran as fast as they could. Frodo, unfortunately, had a harder time getting past it than the others. It took him an extra moment to get away. The others leapt over a small fence and ran for a raft that sat at the end of a small pier.  
  
"Get the ropes, Sam!" cried Merry as he grabbed the pole that was lying on the raft. Sam and Pippin both began to hastily untie the ropes that kept the raft from drifting. Valora said a silent prayer that it would hold them all.  
  
"Frodo!" cried Sam.  
  
Frodo was fast approaching, with the Black Rider right on his heels. They all called for him to hurry. "Go!" he yelled. They pushed off, still yelling for him to hurry up. The Black Rider was steadily gaining on him. When Frodo reached the end of the pier, he took a flying leap and landed on the raft. Sam caught him, easing his fall and keeping him from falling right off the raft, but was knocked over himself in the process. Valora herself very nearly fell off the raft entirely.  
  
The Black Rider skidded to a stop at the edge of the pier. Then, it turned around and began to ride back to the road.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked a still breathless Frodo.  
  
"The Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry pushed them along with the pole as fast as he could.  
  
They watched in silence as the Black Rider reached the road and headed in the direction of the bridge. It was joined by two more Black Riders. As they left, they let out eerie howls. It was a sound none of the five on the raft would ever forget.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay. Time for shameless self-promotion. I have three short stories written in the Pirates of the Caribbean section. I'd love it if more people read them. Two of them, I'm told, are pretty funny. The third one only got 1 review, but it was a good review. If you're interested, they are entitled "What I Get for Saving a Damsel in Distress," "A Name I'll Not Soon Forget," and "Revenge Will Be So Sweet."  
  
Please review this story or any other stories of mine you might read. (Smiles sweetly) Come on. You know you want to. ;] 


	6. The Ranger

Disclaimer: I am not rich, therefore I cannot own LotR. Though I wouldn't mind owning a certain actor who plays a certain hot elf.  
  
A/N: I have not read the books, but I have read a lot of fanfics. That's how I know a few things that happen in the books that were not used in the movie. Like the delay in leaving Bree. And I have the extended version of the film. I will also be adding scenes of my own. I hope that doesn't bother anyone.  
  
Also, I would like to recommend a couple of stories. One is called "Rangers and Pirates" by Psycho Elf. It's a LotR/PotC crossover. It's very amusing. Another is "Pirates in the Fellowship", also by Psycho Elf, the sequal to "Rangers and Pirates." And "Broken Alliance" by Mirrordance. Very good story.  
  
To those of you who have reviewed, thank you so much. To those of you who have read, but not reviewed, I hope you are at least enjoying the story.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
When they reached the wooden gates of Bree, it was raining. They had all pulled their hoods up, but were soaked to the bone. Frodo looked uneasily down the road in both directions. "Come on," he said. They all rushed across the road. Valora was in the very back so she could watch for danger from behind and warn the others. Frodo knocked on the gate.  
  
A grumpy looking man opened the small window and looked out. Seeing only a girl he demanded, "What do you want?"  
  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," she answered.  
  
The man shut the window and opened a door in the gate. Holding up his lantern, he looked over them all. "Hobbits. Four Hobbits. What business brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own," answered Frodo.  
  
"Alright, young sir, I meant no offence," he said, moving aside and gesturing for them to hurry in. "It's my job to ask questions after dark. There's talk of strange folk abroad." He slammed the door shut behind them. "Can't be too careful."  
  
The streets of Bree were rather unpleasant. They were quite relieved when they found the inn. They hurried inside.  
  
"Excuse me." said Frodo, looking up at the bar near the door.  
  
A man came over and looked down. "Good evening, little masters and Miss. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodations, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr..."  
  
"Underhill," said Frodo after a moment. "My name is Underhill."  
  
The innkeeper nodded. "Underhill," he repeated.  
  
"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"  
  
"Gandalf?" asked the innkeeper. "Gandalf," he repeated thoughtfully. "Oh, yes, I remember. Elderly chap. Big, grey beard, pointy hat."  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
"I've not seen him for six months."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Valora.  
  
The innkeeper nodded firmly.  
  
Alarm passed through the five companions. Six months? But Gandalf had told them he would meet them here. Where could he be? Worriedly, they huddled close together.  
  
"What do we do now?" asked Sam.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They had decided to wait. Gandalf had said he would be here, and he would. They all sat at a table and nervously ate cheese and bread after they had gotten a room for the night and put their bags there. They drank ale. Even Valora had ordered a half-pint of ale to calm her nerves. It wasn't working very well. It had been well over an hour. Where the hell was Gandalf?  
  
Merry sat down from a trip to the bar with a rather large tankard. Pippin did a double-take. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"This, my friend, is a pint." He began to drink.  
  
"It comes in pints? I'm getting one." He got up and went quickly to the bar, ignoring Sam's protest that he'd already had a whole half.  
  
"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived," Sam said to Frodo, gesturing at someone.  
  
"Sam, don't point," said Valora. "He might see you." She had noticed the man in the corner as well. He was one of the few Men who hadn't leered at her at some point tonight. She had tried to reason that he might not be staring at them. They couldn't see his eyes, as his hood shadowed his face. He could be looking anywhere. But she could feel his gaze. It was disconcerting. She hadn't said anything to Frodo about it because he had enough to worry about and she hadn't wanted to alarm him or the others. Besides, it could have been her imagination.  
  
Frodo nervously, glanced at the corner Sam had pointed to. He saw the cloaked man at a small table by himself. He was smoking a pipe and did, indeed, seem to be staring at him. When the innkeeper passed by, Frodo stopped him. "Excuse me." The innkeeper bent down next to the table. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"  
  
The innkeeper glanced over, looking a bit nervous himself. Turning back to Frodo, he said, "He's one of them Rangers. Dangerous folk, they are, wandering the wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He left them.  
  
"Strider," repeated both Frodo and Valora quietly.  
  
Frodo absentmindedly toyed with the Ring. The voice began to speak inside his head again. Frodo began to feel strange again. "Baggins," whispered the Ring, over and over again.  
  
"Baggins?"  
  
Frodo came back to his senses as he heard Pippin's voice.  
  
"Sure, I know a Baggins," he was telling a group of men at the bar. "He's over there." He pointed to their table. "Frodo Baggins." He waved to Frodo and proceeded to explain to the men how he and Frodo were related.  
  
The others blanched. What was wrong with that Hobbit? Frodo got up and ran through the crowd. "Pippin!" he cried, reaching the bar. He grabbed Pippin's shoulder and turned him around.  
  
"Steady on," said Pippin, turning quickly and trying not to spill his drink.  
  
Frodo slipped and fell onto his back. The Ring flew up into the air. Frodo reached up and tried to catch it. To his horror, it slipped onto one of his outstretched fingers. And he vanished.  
  
The men around him were immediately in an uproar. How had he done that? Pippin turned quickly away from the spot Frodo had just been in. Merry, Sam and Valora exchanged shocked and fearful glances.  
  
"Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power," Gandalf had said.  
  
Valora felt every last drop of blood drain from her face. "Oh, shit!" she whispered.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Frodo yanked the Ring off of his finger. He wasn't sure exactly what it was he had seen during the moments he had worn the Ring, but he could feel its evil. He looked around himself, relieved that whatever it was seemed to be gone.  
  
His relief evaporated when he felt someone grab him by the front of his shirt.  
  
Strider pushed him against a wall. "You draw far too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Underhill."" He then picked Frodo up and shoved him up the stairs. Once upstairs, Strider pushed him into a room and closed the door.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Frodo after he had gotten up. He had fallen when Strider pushed him.  
  
"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."  
  
"I carry nothing," said Frodo nervously.  
  
"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish," he said as he extinguished the candles in the room, "but to disappear entirely," he pulled down his hood, "that is a rare gift."  
  
There was a short silence. "Who are you?" Frodo finally asked.  
  
"Are you frightened?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." He slowly approached Frodo.  
  
There were rushed footsteps outside the room. In one swift motion, Strider turned and drew his sword just as the door burst open. "Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" cried Sam, holding up his fists. The others were right behind him. Merry held a candelabra and Pippin held a stool to use as a weapon. Valora held nothing, but was fully prepared to scream for help if need be.  
  
Strider sheathed his sword. "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," he said, a hint of admiration in his voice, "but that will not save you." He turned back to Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The angry screeches of the Black Riders woke the three Hobbits from their sleep. Strider had watched from the window of his own room as the Black Riders entered. Now, they had found the dummies he and the girl had hastily made of the Hobbits in the room they had rented for the night.  
  
"What are they?" asked Frodo. He hadn't been awoken by the screeching because he hadn't been asleep. Neither had Valora. They were much too tense to sleep.  
  
Strider looked over at the bed, where all the Hobbits now sat up. They were all looking at him, obviously wanting an answer. As was the girl, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, where she had been watching over the Hobbits. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then, Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now, they are slaves to his will." He watched as the Black Riders mounted their horses and left. He turned back to the group on the bed. "They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times, they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."  
  
On that cheerful note, they all tried to get some sleep. Except for Strider, who stayed up and watched over them.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Strider wasn't in the best of moods. He had hoped to leave as early in the morning as possible, but had had to make preparations and arrangements, which had taken more time than he would have liked. He had left the Hobbits and the girl in the relative safety of the inn to purchase a pony to carry their supplies and to buy weapons for them, just in case. He had hesitated to buy a small sword for the girl, as he had bought for the Hobbits, not sure if she could handle a sword at all, but knew it was better than nothing. When he had returned to the inn, he had found them eating breakfast. He had been amazed at the amount of food the Hobbits had eaten. Even the girl had eaten more than he would have guessed she could, but it was nothing compared to the Hobbits.  
  
All five of them were wary of him, and it showed. At least the girl was trying to be friendly. She and Frodo seemed to be the only ones willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. The others had obviously only agreed to stay with him because they didn't have much of a choice. None of the Hobbits had thanked him for giving them the use of his bed last night. Nor had they thanked him for staying awake and watching over them all night. He didn't mind so much, really, especially not with Frodo, who had more than enough to worry about as it was. But the girl, Valora she had said her name was, had thanked him for both, though it had been a bit shyly. She had even, sheepishly, explained why she had eaten so much when she had caught him giving her an odd look about it. She wasn't sure when she would get another decent meal, or a meal in general, especially not with the Ringwraiths out there. This told him she was smart.  
  
They had finally left the inn well after dawn. Strider kept a good pace and led them into the woods.  
  
"Where are you taking us?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Into the wild."  
  
Strider paused every now and then to sniff the air and to let the others catch up a little. He was used to traveling alone. His charges were practically running to keep up at times. He tried to slow his pace a little, but knew that they couldn't delay. He needed to get them to safety. Behind him, he heard them talking.  
  
"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked in a hushed tone.  
  
"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler," answered Frodo in the same hushed tone.  
  
"He's foul enough," remarked Merry.  
  
"Merry!" hissed Valora disapprovingly. "Could you guys keep your voices down? He might hear you, you know."  
  
"We have no choice but to trust him," said Frodo.  
  
"But where is he leading us?" asked Sam. He sounded a little anxious.  
  
"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee."  
  
They all looked up at Strider in surprise.  
  
"To the house of Elrond," he continued.  
  
"You hear that?" asked Sam, sounding somewhat excited. "Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!"  
  
"I told you he could hear you," mumbled Valora.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They had been traveling for about three hours. Strider stopped and sniffed the air again. So far, no one was tracking them or lying in wait for them. He had been counting on that when he had led them into the wilderness. He turned to look at the others when he heard them beginning to unpack some things. He saw that the Hobbits were preparing to build a cooking fire. Valora was standing closer to him and didn't seem the least bit interested in eating again right now. But he did notice that she looked a little tired. That wasn't surprising. He knew she hadn't gotten much sleep last night.  
  
He addressed the Hobbits. "Gentlemen," he said, "we do not stop until nightfall." "What about breakfast?" asked Pippin.  
  
"You've already had it." They can't still be hungry, he thought. It was only nine or ten in the morning and they had eaten enough for about a dozen people at breakfast.  
  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"  
  
Both Strider and Valora tossed him dark looks. Strider then turned and continued on.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip," said Merry as they began to repack everything.  
  
Pippin looked a little panicked. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" he asked desperately.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it." Just then, an apple came flying back at them. Merry caught it and handed it to Pippin, patting him on the shoulder. He started forward.  
  
Another apple hit Pippin in the head. Right between the eyes. He looked up at the sky in bewilderment.  
  
"Pippin!" said Merry in exasperation.  
  
Valora giggled and ran to catch up with Strider. Still smiling she asked him, "You do know you just hit the stupid Hobbit in the head with an apple, right?"  
  
He smirked slightly, but said nothing.  
  
"Listen, I want to apologize for what Merry said earlier. After everything that's happened, you can't really blame him for being reluctant to trust anyone. And, if it makes any difference, I don't find you all that foul."  
  
"Think nothing of it. It matters not to me. But I thank you, Mistress Caley."  
  
"Valora, please. I get enough of that formal stuff from Sam."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
"Um, if you don't mind my asking, what is your real name?"  
  
Strider looked at her. His face took on a closed expression as he turned his head forward again.  
  
Okay, thought Valora. Apparently, I've hit a touchy subject. Now that he didn't seem to want to talk to her, she slowed her pace until she was walking with the Hobbits again. She didn't make conversation though. They would need their breath to keep up with Strider.  
  
Besides, she had other things on her mind. She was really beginning to get worried. Especially since she had seen an image of the Black Riders and it turned out they actually existed. What if something terrible had happened to Gandalf? Shaking her head, she tried to forget that thought. She didn't want to think about that. Valora decided it would be best not to tell the others about it. First off, they would think she was nuts. Second, and more importantly, she didn't want to worry them unnecessarily. It was probably nothing anyway, she told herself. At least, she hoped it was nothing.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They kept moving all day. The really fun part was the swamp. Ahead of them, even Strider was fighting to keep his balance. They were all being eaten alive by insects.  
  
"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" asked Merry, slapping away a few insects on his face.  
  
Valora reached down to the bottom of the swamp and pulled up a handful of mud, which she smeared on her face and the rest of her exposed skin. She had advised the Hobbits to do the same, but they had just looked at her as if she had lost her mind.  
  
As soon as they had gotten a bit away from the swamp, Valora had scraped the mud off of her skin. Her clothes couldn't be helped. She felt sorry for her poor blue jeans. The day she had been sent to Middle Earth had been the first time she had worn them. She vowed to give them, and the rest of her clothes, a good washing the first chance she got. Which would probably be when they got to Rivendell.  
  
By now, the Hobbits were sorely wishing they had followed her, albeit unusual, advice. She had gotten almost no insect bites after smearing the mud all over herself. Next time, they would know better.  
  
They were all exhausted by the time they made camp for the night. Strider left them, telling them to wait here for him. They didn't question him. They were too tired to go anywhere, anyway. Valora used the opportunity to scrape off any mud that she had missed earlier. Strider came back shortly. On his shoulder, he carried a stag. Only then did the others realize that he had left them to hunt for their dinner.  
  
After they had eaten, Strider had suggested they get some rest. He had received no arguments. Merry, Pippin and Sam were out like lights within minutes.  
  
Valora, on the other hand, found that sleep was yet again eluding her. She frowned as she glanced over at Strider, who was sitting on a rock with his back to them. Didn't that guy ever sleep?  
  
After a time, Strider began to sing quietly to himself. He thought the others were asleep.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Strider immediately stopped singing and turned to look at Frodo. He suddenly felt a little self-conscious. Just how loud had he been singing?  
  
"This woman you sing of."  
  
""Tis the Lady of Luthien," said Strider softly. "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."  
  
"What happened to her?"  
  
"She died," he said softly. He looked at the Hobbit. "Get some sleep, Frodo."  
  
A sad love story, thought Valora. There was a big surprise. For it had been her experience that, no matter what the storybooks said, love was often a painful thing.  
  
For the next quarter of an hour, there was only the sound of crickets around the group. Strider yawned. He wished he could sleep, but he couldn't leave them completely unguarded.  
  
"You have a nice voice."  
  
Strider almost jumped. He had thought she was sleeping. He turned to look at Valora. "You should be asleep."  
  
"Sleep," she repeated, getting up and walking carefully towards him. She let out a tiny, mirthless laugh. "I'm so tired, I *can't* sleep." She sat down next to him on the rock. "That song you were singing earlier. It was in Elvish, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It's pretty."  
  
"Have you never heard Elvish before?"  
  
She shook her head. "Not really. Only once. When we first left Frodo's house, we came across some Wood-elves. Frodo and Sam said they were leaving Middle-Earth."  
  
"'Tis true," he told her. "Many Elves are leaving these shores. Soon, they will all be gone." There was a hint of deep sadness in his voice.  
  
"Why are they leaving?" she asked softly. "This place, well, most of it, is so beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. Why would they want to leave?" Strider gave her a strange look and she mentally kicked herself. She had just given away more information than she had intended to. "I'm not from around here," she told him before he could ask. He seemed to accept that and didn't ask any questions. She gave a mental sigh of relief.  
  
"That trick you used, using the mud to keep the insects off. It's very clever. Where did you learn it?" he asked.  
  
"It's an old trick. A long time ago, the people who are native to my land used to use it. It's mostly for camofloge when hunting or in wars. But it can also be used to keep the sun from burning your skin or keeping off bugs. It also disguises your scent and body heat, so it's harder for enemies to detect you. Most people don't remember it now. And, as an added bonus, it makes your skin soft."  
  
He nodded, smiling slightly. "You should really get some rest, Valora," said Strider. "You will need your strength. Rivendell is still a week away."  
  
Trying not to groan, she nodded. "Good night, Strider."  
  
"Good night."  
  
She went back to her blankets and laid down. A whole week of this, huh? Oh, goody. She wasn't too sore just yet, but she knew that, by morning, her muscles wouldn't be too happy with her. When it had been just her, Frodo and Sam, it had been tiring, but not like this. But then, they'd had frequent stops back then. Was that really only about a week ago? So much was happening that it seemed like ages.  
  
It happened again. She felt dizzy and saw an image flash before her eyes. This time, she saw the wizard again. And any number of foul looking creatures. She wasn't sure what they were. They were ripping down trees. Very old trees. And she saw Gandalf again. He was on top of what appeared to be a tower. All alone and cold. It was raining. Then the images faded.  
  
She wasn't sure how long it took her, but Valora eventually managed to fall asleep.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
The trick that Valora did with the mud is actually a real thing. It's a Native American trick that I remember reading about when I was a preteen. God, that was a long time ago. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please R&R! 


	7. The Watchtower of Amon Sul

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. You know I don't own it.  
  
A/N: I know the word "fuck" is probably not that old and I'm fairly certain it wasn't used in Middle-Earth. Humor me, okay?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
As she had predicted, by morning all the strain on her muscles from traveling yesterday had caught up with Valora. She groaned when she felt someone shake her shoulder, trying to wake her up. "Go away," she moaned, yanking her blanket over her head.  
  
Strider was torn between being amused and annoyed. He shook her shoulder again. "Come, Valora. Wake up. We have to leave soon." He pulled the blanket down to expose her face again.  
  
She groggily opened her eyes and looked up at him. Well, glared actually. "Strider, it's not even light yet," she whined.  
  
"I am well aware of that. Now get up."  
  
"Fuck off," she growled, rolling over and dragging the blanket over her head once more.  
  
Strider stared at her in shock. Never had he heard a lady use such language. He turned to look at Frodo, who was laughing.  
  
"Don't take it personally," Frodo told him. "She gets like this sometimes. Usually in the morning. Or when Merry and Pippin do something to really annoy her."  
  
"Or that time she stubbed her foot," said Sam.  
  
Frodo poured some tea into a small mug and walked over to Valora. "That's true," he agreed. To Strider, he said, "If you think she's bad now, wait until you see her when she's really upset about something. It's nothing serious, really. I know it can be shocking at first. It just takes some getting used to." He gently nudged her through the blanket. "Valora, get up."  
  
"I don't wanna," she whined.  
  
"Here," he said, holding out the tea.  
  
Very reluctantly, she sat up and took the tea. "Thanks," she mumbled and took a sip.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
In less than an hour, they had eaten breakfast and were packing everything to leave. The sun was just beginning to rise. While the others tied the last of their cooking supplies to the pony, who Sam had named Bill, Valora approached Strider. "Could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier. I'm not much of a morning person."  
  
"So I gathered," he said dryly.  
  
She looked at her feet, feeling horrible for the way she had acted towards him. He had done so much for them. "And then, with everything that's been happening... I just wasn't in the best of moods. In fact, I'm still not, but... I know I was being a bitch and I just wanted to apologize for it."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Are we ready?" he asked the Hobbits.  
  
"Yes," answered Merry.  
  
Strider gave a curt nod and started walking.  
  
Valora sighed and looked at the others as they began to follow Strider. By the way they were moving a bit stiffly, she was fairly certain that their muscles were feeling much the same as hers were. As if someone had taken a sledgehammer to them. Oh, for some decent rest and a hot bath. But there wasn't a hot bath available and they had to keep moving if they wanted to reach the safety of Rivendell without having another run-in with the Ringwraiths.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
It was nearly sunset. The entire group was looking forward to stopping for the night. Even Strider, who had sacrificed so much sleep lately that he felt he could drop at any time. He hoped it didn't show. He'd already smothered several yawns today. And even though tonight promised to be another sleepless one for him, some rest would be better than none. At any rate, the Hobbits hadn't seemed to notice just how tired he was. Valora, on the other hand, had looked at him suspiciously when he had run his hand over his face to hide a yawn.  
  
He stopped when they had nearly reached a ruined structure that stood on a very steep hill high above the ground. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul," he told them. "We shall rest here tonight."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Valora tossed down her pack, every muscle in her body screaming in protest at every movement she made. Never in her life had she exerted herself this much. She sat down gingerly on the wide ledge Strider had chosen for them to stay on for the night. When Strider had announced that they would be stopping, she had been thrilled. But then it had taken an extra twenty minutes or so to climb up to their campsite.  
  
The others threw themselves down in exhaustion. They were all utterly spent. Strider riffled through one of the packs on Bill and brought out something wrapped in a bundle. He unwrapped it. "These are for you," he announced, revealing the five small swords to his companions. He tossed one to Merry and one to Sam as Pippin and Frodo each picked one up. Strider picked up the last one, the longest one, and took it to Valora, who looked as though she didn't want to move ever again. She took the sword from him with a worried look on her face. "Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here," he told them.  
  
They watched him walk away.  
  
Valora looked at the sword in her hands. Carefully, she strapped it around her waist, hoping Strider wouldn't be gone too long. The combination of having missed a fair amount of sleep and traveling without many stops was quickly catching up with her.  
  
Frodo settled down a few feet away from her, equally, if not more exhausted than Valora.  
  
Both of them drifted off to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Frodo awoke to sounds and voices behind him. He sat up and looked over at the other Hobbits. "What are you doing?!"  
  
Valora woke with a start at the almost shrieked words. She turned to see Frodo sitting up a few feet away. She looked in the direction he was and, to her horror, saw the cause of his distress. The others had built a cooking fire.  
  
They didn't seem to understand either her or Frodo's distress. Merry calmly pointed to the things in the pan. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice, crispy bacon."  
  
"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo," said Sam, offering a plate.  
  
Frodo and Valora leapt to their feet, forgetting their aching muscles, and ran to the fire. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" cried Frodo. Valora assisted him in stomping out the fire.  
  
"Oh, that's nice!" said Pippin. "Ash on my tomatoes!" he cried loudly enough for his voice to echo.  
  
"Pippin, shut up!" hissed Valora angrily. She ought to bitch-slap all three of them! How stupid could they be? Building a fire up here! They might as well have put up a neon sign that said, "We are here!" for anyone who might be trying to find them.  
  
A sudden shriek split the night air.  
  
Valora froze, all the blood draining from her face as her heart rate sped up. She knew that sound. She would never forget that sound as long as she lived. It was the cry of the Ringwraiths.  
  
All of them ran to the edge of the ledge and looked down. Five Wraiths were approaching the Watchtower.  
  
Frodo drew the blade Strider had given him. The others did the same. "Go!" he cried, and they all ran up to the top of the watchtower. It was the only place they could go. The only problem was, that meant they were trapped. And they had no idea where Strider was.  
  
They stood together in the center of the watchtower, looking around fearfully. They all knew the chances that the Wraiths wouldn't find them here were very slim to none, if they were even that good.  
  
Feeling a presence behind them, Valora and Frodo turned around. The Wraiths were approaching slowly, their swords held up in front of them. Instinctively, they began to back away from them. None of them were well learned with a sword, so that would provide only minimal protection. By now, the other three had also noticed the presence of the Wraiths. Everyone tried to stay in front of Frodo.  
  
"Back you devils!" cried Sam. He lunged forward with his sword. The Wraith he attacked merely blocked his thrusts and tossed him aside.  
  
Merry and Pippin stepped closer together in front of Frodo and Valora, only to be yanked aside and tossed away as well.  
  
Valora and Frodo were on their own now. Not knowing what else to do, Valora kept herself between the Wraiths and her friend. "You can't have him," she whispered. Her mind screamed at her to call for Strider, but the sound froze in her throat. She held up the small sword threateningly, but the Wraiths hardly took any notice. The one closest to her reached out to remove her from their path as well. She lashed out. She managed to snag a bit of its cloak with the end of the sword, but it repelled her attack and threw her to the side. Her head struck a stone, not rendering her unconscious, but disorienting her badly.  
  
Frodo dropped the sword. This was a fight he could not win. He stumbled back and landed hard on the ground. Frantically, he continued to back away from the approaching Wraiths until he found himself up against a stone. He was trapped and the Wraiths were closing in. He heard the voice of the Ring telling him to put it on. And, in a moment of panic, he obeyed.  
  
The moment the Ring slipped onto his finger, it was as if he'd entered another world. Just as it had back at the inn, everything seemed to fade into shadows. Only, this time, that great, frightening eye wasn't there. As he looked up, he could still see the tall figures of the Wraiths standing over him. But gone were the black hooded cloaks. They were ghostly white and crowns sat upon their heads.  
  
"They were once Men. Great kings of Men," Strider had told them.  
  
The nearest Wraith reached down for the Ring. To his horror, Frodo felt his hand lifting and reaching towards it. He pulled against it. The Wraith's fingers moved closer to the Ring. Using all his strength, Frodo pulled his hand away. Without hesitating, the angry Wraith stabbed Frodo's shoulder with a long dagger. Frodo screamed in pain.  
  
The Wraith looked up and dropped the blade it had used to stab Frodo as an angry cry was heard. Strider leapt over Frodo and swung his sword and torch at the Wraiths, forcing them away from Frodo.  
  
Frodo pulled the Ring from his finger, crying out in pain yet again.  
  
The others ran to him. Sam got there first. Valora, still reeling from the blow to her head, knelt down beside them. She quickly pushed aside the cloak and Frodo's coat to examine the wound. It wasn't bleeding, which was strange, but it didn't look too good. "Oh, god!" she whispered. Normal wounds she could handle, but this wasn't something she knew how to deal with. She turned to look at Strider. Hopefully, he would know what to do.  
  
Strider fought with a fury that they had never seen before. The fight was five against one, yet he was winning. They watched as he set fire to one of his opponents. One by one, the Wraiths fled. Until only one remained. Strider threw his torch at it. The torch struck it in the face, where it stuck. The Wraith screamed in agony and fled.  
  
"Strider, help!" called Valora.  
  
He went quickly to them and looked down at Frodo, who was moaning and writhing in pain.  
  
"Help him, Strider," begged Sam.  
  
Strider picked up the dagger that the Wraith had stabbed Frodo with. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade," he said grimly. To the astonishment of the others, the blade dissolved into dust, leaving only the hilt, which Strider threw down in anger and disgust. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." He scooped Frodo up and ran.  
  
They stopped only to gather their supplies as quickly as possible. Very soon, they were running through the forest. "Hurry," called Strider from the front. They could hear the Wraiths pursuing them.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell," cried Sam. "He'll never make it!"  
  
"He has to," said Valora. She was so afraid for her friend that she was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Gandalf," whimpered Frodo.  
  
"Hold on, Frodo," said Strider quietly.  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
I've been getting mixed opinions on wether Valora is a Mary-Sue or not. Keep in mind what I told you about her in the beginning. This girl has been mistreated and misunderstood her whole life. This has made her kind of timid. Just because she is a bit timid and a sweet girl, doesn't necassrily make her a Mary-Sue. And even if she *is* a Mary-Sue, she's not our average one. That is about to become increasingly apparent as she starts to really grow comfortable with the other characters and open up to them. 


	8. Arwen and Rivendell

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the first movie, a few copies of the book (which I still have not read), and a Legolas poster. That is as close as I'll ever be to owning LotR.  
  
To Elektra12: Thank you.  
  
To Arwennicole: Deal. And I thank you.  
  
To all the other readers and reviewers, thank you all. And read Arwennicole's PotC stuff. It's really good.  
  
And a special thanks to Psycho Elf for helping me out with the Elvish. Read her stuff too. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
As they ran, Valora felt dizzy again. She tried to ignore it and keep moving. But the images were there, whether she wanted them or not. She saw Gandalf again. This time, he appeared to be talking to a moth.  
  
Now I know I must be losing it, she thought.  
  
The images changed. In what appeared to be a large cavern, she saw those same creatures she had seen last night. Some were burning the trees that had been ripped from the ground. Others were working hard, making weapons and armor. What really bothered her was when she saw something stirring in the mud and filth. The creatures cleared away some of the filth to reveal yet more strange and extremely ugly creatures. These ones scared her even more than the others.  
  
Throughout the whole thing, she had kept moving. It seemed that she got a little less dizzy every time this happened. But she didn't care at the moment. All she cared about was what was going to happen to Frodo. This is all my fault, she thought. I couldn't protect him. I couldn't even scream for Strider when I should have. It's all my fault.  
  
They stopped after a time in a small clearing. Valora didn't want to stop here for two reasons. One, they needed to get Frodo to the Elves. Two, there were three big, creepy looking statues in the spot they had stopped in. But Frodo was now unconscious and they were all out of breath.  
  
Frodo opened his eyes, which had gone a strange color.  
  
"Look, Frodo," said Sam, sounding as if he was trying to be enthusiastic. "It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls."  
  
Oh. So that's what those are, thought Valora.  
  
Frodo didn't respond. He did, however, make a sound that was scarily similar to the Wraiths.  
  
"Mr. Frodo?" Sam felt his forehead. "He's going cold."  
  
"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked Strider.  
  
Strider turned to look at them. "He is passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith, like them."  
  
A Wraith screeched in the distance. But it wasn't distant enough for them.  
  
"They're close," whispered Merry.  
  
"Sam," called Strider. Sam went to him. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
He tried another name for the same plant. "Kingsfoil?"  
  
He nodded. "Kingsfoil. Aye, it's a weed."  
  
"It may help to slow the poisoning." He handed Sam a torch. "Hurry." He and Sam both went into the forest.  
  
"Don't be gone too long," called Valora fearfully from where she sat next to Frodo.  
  
In the woods, the two split up. Strider knelt down and looked closely at a plant. He sighed with relief. It was the right one. He set his torch down and took out his dagger to cut some of it.  
  
He felt a blade against his throat. Strider stopped cold.  
  
"What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" asked a female voice. She sounded somewhat amused.  
  
Strider relaxed. He knew that voice very well. At any other time, he might have found this amusing as well, but not right now. He turned to look at the weilder of the sword.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Frodo turned his head to see a bright light coming towards him. Within the light he could see a white horse and rider. They stopped and the rider dismounted. It was a beautiful Elf-maiden dressed in white. She came forward and got on her knees beside him.  
  
"Frodo," she said. "Im Arwen. Telin le thaed." I am Arwen. I've come to help you. "Lasto beth nîn... Tolo dan nan galad." Hear my voice... come back to the light.  
  
The others didn't see Arwen the same way Frodo did. They saw her in a dark colored dress, not white.  
  
Aragorn moved around her and knelt down as well. He ripped off a piece of the Athelas and began chewing on it.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Merry quietly, as if the others would know.  
  
"She's an elf," said Sam.  
  
"He's fading," said Arwen in a soft, yet urgent voice. She pushed aside Frodo's cloak and clothing to expose the wound and allow Strider to apply the Athelas he had been chewing. Frodo let out a strangled gasp. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father."  
  
Strider tossed down the rest of the plant. He gently picked Frodo up and carried him over to Arwen's horse.  
  
"I've been looking for you for two days," she continued as she followed Strider, ignoring Merry's question of where she was taking him. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."  
  
Strider placed Frodo in the saddle and turned to Arwen. "Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon." Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses back for you.  
  
Arwen shook her head. "Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im," she argued. I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.  
  
He shook his head, fearful for her safety. "Andelu i ven." The road is too dangerous.  
  
"What are they saying?" asked Pippin.  
  
"How the hell should I know?" snapped Valora.  
  
"Frodo fîr," she told him seriously. Frodo is dying. "Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon." If I can get him across the river, the power of my people will protect him. Seeing the still hesitant look on his face, she assured, "I do not fear them." She gave him a small smile.  
  
Valora frowned slightly. She couldn't see the Elf too well because Strider was blocking the view. However, she could see the Elf well enough to see the way that she looked at Strider. And the way Strider sounded when he spoke his next words just convinced her of her guess even more. If she had seen Strider take Arwen's hand for a moment and the way he was looking back at her, she would have had all the proof that she needed.  
  
"Be iest lîn," he said, returning the soft smile. As you wish. He helped her mount the horse behind Frodo. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back."  
  
She gave a slight nod. Then she leaned forward and whispered to the horse, "Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!" Ride on, Asfaloth, ride on! The horse immediately went forward.  
  
The others could hardly believe it.  
  
"What are you doing?" demanded Sam, sounding a bit angry. "Those Wraiths are still out there!"  
  
Strider was well aware of that. That was why he remained watching Arwen ride off rather than answering Sam's question.  
  
"Sam," said Valora, trying to hide the fact that she was just as scared as he was, "if she can get him to Rivendell faster than we can, then that's his only chance."  
  
Sam rounded on her. "Or a chance less than he had," he snapped. "What happens if the Wraiths catch her?"  
  
Valora was surprised. Apparently, her temper was rubbing off on Sam. She had never seen him snap at anyone like that before. "And what happens if we can't get him to Rivendell in time?" she countered, forcing her own temper into check, which wasn't easy in her distressed state. "He'll die, Sam. At least this way, there's more of a chance that he'll get help."  
  
"Enough," said Strider, finally turning away from the direction Arwen had gone in. "We must hurry and follow them to Rivendell."  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Several days later, they arrived in Rivendell. The journey had been a tense and strained one. They were all wondering if Frodo would survive.  
  
The journey had been especially bad for Valora and Strider. He was worried about Arwen and Frodo. She had been plagued by more visions. This time of Frodo and Arwen. She had seen them trying to outrun the Wraiths. There had been seven Wraiths this time. Luckily, Arwen had made it across the river and called upon the river to help her. It had washed away the Wraiths. But Frodo was still in bad shape. She hadn't seen anything else of them.  
  
There had also been another vision of Gandalf. Once again, it was on top of a tower. The other wizard was again trying to force him to join with Sauron. Still, Gandalf refused. He had leapt from the tower, only to be caught and carried off on the back of a giant eagle.  
  
Valora wasn't sure if these visions were real or not, but was beginning to think that anything was possible. After all, she was here, wasn't she?  
  
When they arrived, the group had immediately sought word on Frodo. To their immense relief, he and Arwen had arrived safely. Frodo would be all right, but was still very weak and had remained asleep for quite some time now. If it had taken Arwen even a few more hours to get Frodo to her father, Lord Elrond, he would have been beyond help.  
  
Lord Elrond had them shown to rooms, ignoring their protests that they wanted to see Frodo. In spite of themselves, they had all fallen asleep only minutes after being shown to their rooms.  
  
The next day, Frodo was still asleep. However, they did recieve a pleasant surprise. Gandalf was here in Rivendell.  
  
Valora was especially relieved. She really needed to speak with him about the images she kept seeing. Unfortunately, she couldn't really find much time to speak with him. He spent a lot of time sitting in Frodo's room. That in itself wasn't a problem, since Frodo had yet to fully regain conciousness, but Sam was always in there. She didn't want him, or anyone else, to know about what was happening to her. She didn't have the heart to kick Sam out of the room either, he was so worried about Frodo. But she had told Gandalf that she needed to speak with him about something privately when they got a chance.  
  
Today, she wasn't in Frodo's room. Gandalf had kicked both her and Sam out for a few hours so they could get some rest. Sam had gone to his room to take a nap, but Valora, knowing she would never get to sleep, had been visiting with Lord Elrond in his library. He was very kind to her and answered any questions she had about Elves or the history of Middle-Earth. He had even been kind enough to explain to her exactly who Isildur was and how the Ring had survived all these years, to the best of his knowledge, that is. He didn't know all the details, since the Ring had been lost for so long.  
  
They were on their way to check on Frodo. As they walked down the hall, they found Sam just leaving his room. When all three arrived at Frodo's room, Sam was the first one inside. "Frodo!" he cried in surprise. He was instantly at Frodo's side and grabbed his hand. "Bless you, you're awake!"  
  
Valora smiled broadly as she sat at the edge of the bed. "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Sam and Valora have hardly left your side," said Gandalf with a smile.  
  
"We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" asked Sam.  
  
"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you are beginning to mend," said Gandalf.  
  
Valora looked up at the Elf and smiled at him, gratitude shining in her eyes.  
  
"Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins," said Elrond kindly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Valora had hoped to speak with Gandalf after Frodo was up and about, but Elrond had wished to speak with him. She was disappointed and quite frustrated, but hadn't voiced any complaints. She decided to use the opportunity speak with Arwen again, as she had done several times in the past few days. Arwen, it turned out, was a very likeable person. And very good-natured. She had even answered Valora's very hesitant question about her relationship with Strider. As it turned out, her guess about them being involved was correct.  
  
This time, she asked her about what had happened on the way to Rivendell. Had she and Frodo encountered the Wraiths? Yes, they had. The details Arwen gave her were identical to what Valora has seen. The odd thing was, it seemed to have happened at about the same time that the vision had come. So, she had seen it while it happened.  
  
Soon after Valora and Arwen had spoken, people began to arrive. They both watched from a balcony. Valora couldn't see them very well, but she could see that they were all of different races. A Man on horseback, a group of Dwarves and even a group of Elves.  
  
It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. The only reason so many different peoples would be here was to discuss something important that would effect them all somehow. The Ring.  
  
"Do you think your father would be done speaking to Gandalf by now?" Valora asked.  
  
"I do not know," said Arwen. "You may wait outside of my father's study if you wish."  
  
Valora nodded. "I'll see you later."  
  
Arwen nodded to her.  
  
"Oh, um, where would your father's study be again?" asked Valora, sheepishly turning back to Arwen. "I always get lost in this place."  
  
Arwen smiled amusedly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When Gandalf emerged from Elrond's study, he found Valora waiting for him next to the door.  
  
"Finally," she said, standing up from where she had been sitting in a lotus position with her back against the wall.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, Valora?"  
  
She gave him a forced, if somewhat sarcastic, smile. "What was your first clue?"  
  
"What is it you wish to talk about?"  
  
"Well..." she began. This was going to take a while.  
  
She told him first about the vision she'd had of the Black Rider back at Bag End. Then about the vision of Arwen being pursued as she had brought Frodo here to Rivendell and how it had turned out to be true. As she told him, they walked through the halls of Elrond's house. He listened intently, frowning as she told him details. "Gandalf, I need to know. What happened to you? Why didn't you meet us in Bree?"  
  
"I was held captive for a time."  
  
She sighed resignedly. "By the head of your order. Sarumon. The man in white robes and with a long white beard and hair," she stated.  
  
Gandalf looked at her incredulously. He hadn't told her Sarumon's name or what he looked like. So, how had she known?  
  
"And you escaped," she continued, "with the help of a moth and a giant bird of prey."  
  
He was silent for a moment. "How did you know that?"  
  
"I saw it," she whispered.  
  
"Is there anything else you have seen?"  
  
Hesitantly, she nodded. There was one other thing she had seen.  
  
"What is it that you saw?"  
  
"It was... I don't know what it was," she admitted. "Back at the Prancing Pony. When Frodo accidentally put on the Ring. It looked like... an eye. Only, it was made of flames."  
  
Gandalf stopped when she described what she had seen. She had seen the Eye. How? Was she a seer? Most importantly, why had she seen a vision of the Eye? Or any of these other visions, for that matter?  
  
"Ah, Gandalf."  
  
They looked up. Lord Elrond was approaching, followed by several other Elves. Valora had never seen them before. Gandalf acknowledged Elrond with a slight nod of his head. Valora bowed her head respectfully. It was enough for Elrond, who nodded and smiled slightly to acknowledge her presence.  
  
"Gandalf, the others have arrived. They shall rest tonight, and our Council shall take place tomorrow afternoon."  
  
As Gandalf and Elrond spoke, Valora felt compelled to get a better look at the new Elves. All of them had long blonde hair. They held themselves proudly as they watched the exchange between Gandalf and Elrond. One looked younger than the others. And he was staring at her with a hint of curiosity. His skin was milky looking and flawless, as was common for the Elves. He was quite handsome. For a moment, she looked right into his eyes. They pierced into her like none had ever done before. She wasn't used to such a feeling, nor did she enjoy it. She turned her head slightly and lowered her eyes. Still, she felt his gaze. After another moment, she felt rather than saw him look away from her.  
  
"Come, my friends," said Elrond, bringing her back to her senses. They left.  
  
Valora had to resist the urge to watch them, or, more specifically, to watch the unknown Elf leave. Rather, once they had passed, she turned to Gandalf. "Gandalf, who was that?" she asked very quietly. "The younger Elf." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw said Elf turn and look at them out the corner of his own eye.  
  
"His name is Legolas. He is of the Elves of Mirkwood."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Why do you desire to know?" He looked slightly amused.  
  
She frowned. "Don't look at me like that. I was just curious. He was staring at me funny. It made me feel... strange."  
  
"Handsome young Elves often have that effect on young girls."  
  
She gave him a withering look and walked off. Gandalf chuckled quietly to himself. He wondered if she had any idea that Legolas had probably heard every word they had just said.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Just so you know, Valora was telling the truth about her reasons for asking about Legolas. Don't you find it a little disconcerting to have someone just stand there and stare at you? And don't worry, we will eventually find out the reason for Valora's visions. Just not yet. 


	9. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: Don't own. Not making any money off of it. Gonna go cry now.  
  
A/N: I am *SO* sorry this took forever to get up. You know how hectic the holidays can get. And then I had problems with my computer. Again. I am truly, terribly sorry. And a belated Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to everyone.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
It was morning now. Valora still didn't have any answers about what was happening to her. Gandalf didn't understand it either. As far as he knew, seers usually saw either things that had yet to happen or things that had happened in the past. Occasionally, one who could see both appeared, but it was rare. She seemed to be seeing things as they happened. And nothing like this had ever happened to her before.  
  
After speaking with Gandalf about it a second time last night, she had wandered off to explore a bit, since she been too worried about Frodo to explore in the past few days. Rivendell was very beautiful, both during the day and during the night. But she had a hard time enjoying it when her mind was so full of questions. So, she had retired early.  
  
She was walking around on her own again. Frodo and the other Hobbits were visiting with Bilbo, who had been staying here since leaving Hobbiton. She wasn't sure where Strider and Arwen were, but had a sneaking suspicion that, if she went looking for them, she would find them together. Gandalf and Elrond were busy, so she had no one to talk to, since she really didn't know anyone else here. She would have joined the Hobbits, but felt that a break from Merry and Pippin was needed, or she might do something to them that she might regret.  
  
As she walked, she heard a noise. She paused and listened. Wondering what it was, she followed the sounds. What she found was the Elf from yesterday firing arrows at some targets that had been set up. Her first impulse was to turn and walk in another direction, anywhere but towards that Elf, but somthing stopped her. She watched him for a minute or two, an idea forming in her mind.  
  
Now, all she had to do was work up the nerve to go ahead with it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Legolas fired another arrow, hitting the bullseye yet again. He was happy to have found a moment to practice, even though he didn't need to. He enjoyed it. He stopped every now and then to collect the arrows he had shot. Once he had retrieved them, he moved back to the place he had been standing to fire them from and began again.  
  
"You're good with that."  
  
Legolas turned from his target to see the human girl standing not too far away, watching him. He was surprised that he hadn't heard her approach. "Thank you."  
  
She hesitated before moving closer. "Do you mind? That I was watching, I mean."  
  
"No." He turned back to his targets. Swiftly he shot three arrows into them.  
  
"Where did you learn to do this?" She gestured towards the bow and then the targets.  
  
"I learned when I was very young. Most Elves are taught to battle at an early age. In case the skill is ever needed."  
  
"I see." She hesitated and he gave her an appraising look, sensing that she wanted to ask another question. "Can you teach me?" she asked finally.  
  
He stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have-"  
  
"Why does a human girl wish to learn such things?" he interrupted.  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
He frowned.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Valora stood with her left leg forward, as Legolas had instructed her, and lifted an arrow to the bow string with her right hand. Legolas stood right behind her to make sure she was doing it right. She pulled the string back tight.  
  
"You are not pulling correctly," he said, noticing that her arm was too high. He stepped closer and gently pushed her arm down a bit. "You might hurt your arm that way."  
  
Valora felt a shiver run through her body at the sensation of his voice speaking softly in her ear and stiffened slightly in an effort to control it. Why was he standing so close? Didn't he know she needed to concentrate? Didn't he realize how difficult his nearness made that?  
  
"You are holding the bow wrong. Put your hand lower. Like this." He wrapped his hand over hers and pulled it an inch or two lower on the bow.  
  
Valora could barely breath. Both of his arms were now around her. One held her hand on the bow and the other rested at her elbow as she held the arrow. Oh, get a grip, she thought to herself. So, he's cute. So what? *He* was cute, too, and you remember how that turned out. He doesn't mean anything by this. He's only teaching you how to shoot an arrow. It's nothing else.  
  
She let go of the string. The arrow hit it's intended target, but only at the very edge. Hardly impressive. She nearly groaned out loud.  
  
"It was only your first try. Try again." He handed her another arrow. "And concentrate on the target."  
  
She took a deep breath and loaded the arrow. She pulled the string back a bit more gently this time. She closed one eye and aimed.  
  
"Keep both of your eyes open," he told her, resuming the same position they had been in before. "You will see twice as well. And you are not pulling back hard enough now. A shot like that would never penetrate." He wrapped his fingers around hers and pulled her hand and the string back slightly. He stayed like that for a moment, letting her get used to the feel of the right amount of tension being applied to the string. "Focus on the target."  
  
She stared at the target and tried to focus on the middle. It was very difficult to do. Especially with him breathing the words into her ear like that. She took a deep breath and blinked to try to clear her head. Then she focused on the target again.  
  
He deftly, but slowly, removed his hands from hers. "Let it go," he whispered.  
  
The arrow flew swiftly through the air. It hit the target very near the center. Valora made a small sound of delight.  
  
"Try it on your own now." Legolas handed her another arrow.  
  
Valora quickly armed the bow and aimed. When she let the arrow fly, it once again hit very near to the center of the target. She couldn't believe it. She turned around, smiling brightly. She hadn't realized he was still standing so close. The corners of his lips were quirked up slightly in an almost invisible smile, but Valora didn't notice it. She didn't need to. There was a smile in his eyes, if not on his face.  
  
"You are a fast learner," he commented.  
  
"In most things, I always have been." Then there's my emotions and ridiculous reactions, she thought. Her heart rate had gone up as soon as she had turned and looked at him. And the smile in his eyes only made it worse. This is stupid. He's an Elf! And he's not even real in my world! Yes, he's hot, but the fact remains that I have to go home someday and where my home is, there *is* no Legolas except for in story books. And for heaven's sake, stop reacting as if you'd ever have a chance, even if he *was* real!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
They had been practicing for nearly an hour. Valora's fingers were becoming raw from pulling back and releasing the bow string. And her arm muscles were beginning to protest. It would only get worse if she continued to practice, but she was seemed to have a gift for it and didn't want to stop. She wasn't as good as Legolas, who was more skilled than she had pictured even Robin Hood to be. Not yet, anyway. When she got home she was buying an archery set, she decided.  
  
Oddly enough, she had lost nearly all of her nervousness around him. She still wasn't about to start spouting off her life story to him or anything, but she didn't feel so awkward now. It must have been something about Elves, she decided. She felt comfortable around Lord Elrond and Arwen as well. Then again, she hadn't really spoken to many other Elves. And she definately didn't feel very comfortable around Elrond's twin sons. But that was a whole other issue. After all the horror stories she'd heard about them... But she did feel more comfortable than she would have expected to around Legolas.  
  
Not that he didn't have his irritating qualities. The thing about him that irritated her the most was how fast he could grab an arrow, string it and fire, hitting the bullseye every time. Just to prove her point, he fired a succession of five arrows, every one hitting it's mark. One of his arrows even split another one down the middle. And he was putting hardly any effort into what he was doing at all!  
  
"Okay, now you're just showing off," she said dryly, but with a teasing look in her eyes. For her, this kind of behavior counted as light flirting. What was she doing?  
  
He smiled slightly. "Is there any reason I should not?" he asked, handing her the bow and an arrow.  
  
"Valora." She had just realized that they had never been properly introduced.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's my name. Valora. Yours is Legolas, right?"  
  
"Yes. How did you know?"  
  
She fought the urge to blush and concentrated on firing her shot. "Gandalf told me."  
  
He smirked. "And why would he tell you that?"  
  
"I wanted to know who all the people who were arriving are." The arrow she fired hit the edge of the bullseye.  
  
Legolas knew very well that she had asked about him specifically. He had heard her. Wondering how she would try to get out of telling him the truth, he asked, "What were the names of the others, then?"   
  
Oh, that he should ask her such a question. She was caught and she knew it. She didn't know a single one of the others' names. She was thankfully spared from answering by the arrival of one of the Elves that she had seen with him earlier.  
  
"Your Highness," said the Elf, bowing.  
  
Your Highness? thought Valora, bewildered. She was so surprised that she missed whatever message the Elf had delivered, not that she could have understood it anyway. She didn't even realize she had done it until Legolas dismissed him. The Elf bowed again. "My prince," he said. He left.  
  
When Legolas turned back to Valora, she was staring at him with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"You're a prince?"  
  
"Yes. My father is the King of Mirkwood."  
  
Oh, man. "Um, I-I should go." She handed the bow back quickly. "Thank you for teaching me how to shoot." Then she walked away at a brisk pace, leaving a rather confused Legolas behind. She didn't stop walking until she reached a large garden. Sighing, she sat down on a stone bench next to a tree. A *prince.* He was a *prince!* She had been talking with a prince. *Flirting* with him! Ugh! She felt absolutely mortified. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" she mumbled to herself. "As if it wasn't bad enough to be attracted to him in the first place, he's got to be a handsome, warrior, Elven prince. Your chances weren't even slim to none, they were less than zero. Wait," she mumbled, frowning, "what's the problem? This just gives you extra incentive to stay away from him. Yeah, this is a good thing. Except for the flirting part!" She dropped her head into her hands. "What is wrong with me?"  
  
"I don't know. What *is* wrong with you?"  
  
Valora, startled, looked up to find Strider standing a few feet away. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded. Her face grew hot and she knew she was blushing. It seemed that ever since she had arrived in Middle-Earth, blood was either draining from her face or rushing to it.  
  
He smiled. "Not long."  
  
"How long is not long?" she asked warily.  
  
"Just long enough to hear something about having incentive to stay away from someone. And just who might this someone that you were flirting with be?"  
  
"Nevermind." She had a feeling that she was in for some serious teasing if she told him what had happened. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Not for a while," he said. He sat down next to her. He looked at her fingers and frowned slightly. "Have you been using a bow?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
He nodded towards her hands. "Your fingers look a bit raw. I remember that mine looked the same way when I first learned to use a bow."  
  
Reluctantly, she nodded. "I asked one of the Elves to teach me."  
  
"Why didn't you ask me?" Oddly, he felt a little insulted.  
  
"I didn't know where you were." She gave him a sly smile. "And I figured you might want some private time with Arwen."  
  
Strider looked at her, surprised. "How did-"  
  
"How did I know?" she asked. "Simple. She told me. And I had my suspicions before then. You think I don't see the way you look at each other? I may be a weakling, but I'm not a blithering idiot."  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me you wanted to learn how to use a bow?" he asked, changing the subject. "I would have taught you."  
  
"I know. No offence was meant by it. It was just easier to ask someone else than look for you."  
  
He nodded. "You have looked troubled since Amon Sul. Would you care to tell me what is bothering you?"  
  
"Honestly? A lot of things. The top of the list being that I should have done something more to protect Frodo."  
  
He frowned. "You did what you could."  
  
"It wasn't enough." She sighed. "Strider, where I'm from, I really have no need for weapons. All my life, I've always relied on my brains to keep me out of trouble. I can't do that here. That night at Amon Sul. I have never felt so helpless in my entire life. My friends were in danger and I couldn't do a damn thing to protect them. I was so scared, I couldn't even call for help. If I had, maybe Frodo wouldn't have gotten hurt. That wound will never fully heal, did you know that? Arwen told me. He's going to have it for the rest of his life. And it's because of me. It was my fault."  
  
Strider listened silently. So that was the problem. She was feeling guilty. He understood completely. He had been feeling the bite of guilt himself for having left them alone for too long. "It was not your fault. You tried to protect him. The others told me so."  
  
"Yeah. I tried," she said bitterly. "I tried and I failed. I don't want that to happen ever again. I need to learn how to fight."  
  
"If you wish it, I will teach you how to use the blade I gave you," he said carefully.  
  
"Really?" she asked hopefully.  
  
He nodded. "You may need to know how to use a sword in the coming times."  
  
"That sounds cheerful," she said sarcastically. "When do you think we can start?"  
  
He looked at the sky. He had a couple of hours before the Council was to take place. "I can spare some time now. Where is the blade I gave you?"  
  
"In the room I'm staying in."  
  
"Go and get it."  
  
She nodded and hurried off.  
  
Strider had to smile slightly at her eagerness to learn. Still, this wasn't going to be easy. He went to retrieve his own sword.  
  
When she returned, Strider was waiting for her, sword in hand.  
  
"Before we begin," he said, "you must know that there is a chance you may get hurt while learning to fight. In order to learn, you are going to have to trust me. Do you trust me, Valora?"  
  
She gave him an appraising look and hesitated. Did she trust him? She still wasn't sure. "I've trusted you with my life so far," she said carefully. "So, yes. I guess I do trust you. With this, at least."  
  
"But...?" he asked.  
  
"I still don't know if I can trust you completely. Don't get me wrong, you haven't done anything to make me *not* trust you," she assured. "It's just that I don't trust many people. And I don't trust very easily."  
  
"Really? I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically.  
  
She looked at him, smirking in amusment. "I think I'm having a bad influence on you, Strider."  
  
He smirked back at her. Then, it faded. "Why do you find it hard to trust?"  
  
She was silent for a moment and a sad look came into her eyes. "It's a lesson I learned. Long ago. When you trust the wrong person, it always ends in pain," she said softly.  
  
Sensing that this was a sensitive subject, he decided it would be best to start the lesson. "Hold the sword like this," he said, demonstrating. "Good. For now, I want you to block my sword. Are you ready?" She nodded. And the lesson began.   
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
I know, I know. I told you it wouldn't be a romance. I still hold to that. I was just trying to give her a normal reaction. I mean, come on. How would you react to having a really hot person standing that close to you? With his arms around you. And keep in mind, she's a teenager. Hormones are a bitch. And with the way people think of her in her world, how often do you think she interacts with the opposite sex? 


	10. The Council of Elrond

Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
  
Tracy: Please relax. I *will* finish this. I promise. I just can't guarantee when. It might be a while between updates, and sometimes it might not be. But this story will eventually get finished. I'm not trying to diss you or anything, but please stop worrying about it.  
  
______________________________________________________________   
  
Valora was a little miffed that she and three of the Hobbits had not been asked to join the special meeting that was about to take place. After all, they were just as involved, if not more so, in this as anyone who had been asked to attend. It was really very unfair.  
  
She hoped to heaven that they didn't get caught. She and Sam were hiding in the bushes near the Counsil. They were being as silent as possible. They weren't sure where Merry and Pippin were, but they suspected they might be hiding somewhere nearby as well. If any of them were caught, they were in trouble. From where they hid, they could see Elrond and Strider quite well. Frodo and Gandalf's backs were to them.   
  
"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old," began Elrond, "you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall." He looked around at the others. "Every race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He turned to Frodo. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he said, not unkindly.  
  
Frodo stood and set the Ring on a small stone alter in the middle of the circle. He went back to his seat and sat down. Relief washed over him at not having to hold the Ring any longer.  
  
"So it is true," said one of the Men. His name was Boromir and he was from Gondor. He stared at the Ring, as did everyone else. The Ring was calling to them all. Slowly, Boromir stood. "In a dream," he told the Council, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's bane is found."" As he spoke, he moved closer to the Ring. Now, he reached out his hand to touch it. "Isildur's bane," he whispered.  
  
"Boromir!" cried Elrond loudly, standing swiftly.  
  
Gandalf stood as well and began chanting. The language he spoke was harsh and had an immediate effect on the Council and the weather. The sky grew dark and the ground shook. Fear passed through all present. Soon, Gandalf ceased his chanting. The sky grew light again. But the fear lingered. The Elves in particular looked a little sick. Valora wasn't feeling too hot herself. Boromir returned to his seat, disturbed.  
  
"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," said Elrond, looking a bit angry and quite disturbed.  
  
"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond," said Gandalf, "for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."  
  
"It is a gift," said Boromir. Everyone looked at him. "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood once again and began to pace. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe."  
  
Valora frowned. She didn't care for his slightly superior tone of voice. Um, egotistical much? she thought. Even if what he said was true, that was no reason for him to look down on everyone else here.  
  
"Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him," he said excitedly.  
  
"You cannot wield it. None of us can."  
  
All eyes turned to Strider, who had spoken.  
  
"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."  
  
"And what would a Ranger know of such matters."  
  
There was a sneer in the man's voice, if not on his face. Valora narrowed her eyes slightly. Strider may be a Ranger, but that didn't make him stupid. She really didn't care much for this Boromir guy.  
  
"This is no mere Ranger," said one of the Elves, rising from his seat, causing Boromir to turn and look at the Elf.  
  
Valora and Sam couldn't really see the Elf's face, but Valora recognized that voice. That was Legolas. He sounded extremely annoyed.  
  
"He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."  
  
Sam and Valora had no idea what this was about. Neither did Frodo. But, apparently, it meant something to Boromir. His eyes had widened in shock and he turned back to Strider. "Aragorn," he said in disbelief. "*This* is Isildur's heir?"  
  
"And heir to the throne of Gondor," said Legolas.  
  
Valora's eyes widened, and she imagined Sam and Frodo must be in shock also. Heir to the throne of Gondor? She couldn't believe it. Apparently, she had been hanging around with not one, but two future kings. She'd like to get the odds on that in Vegas.  
  
Strider shook his head. He knew it would have to be brought up sometime. He just would have preferred to have been the one to tell the others. Legolas knew him well enough to know that. It must have been the Ring effecting him. "Havo dad, Legolas." Sit down, Legolas.  
  
Boromir recovered from his shock and felt his anger rising. So, *this* was the one who had abandoned Gondor. Turning back to Legolas, he said, "Gondor has no king." He started back for his seat, glaring at Strider. "Gondor *needs* no king."  
  
Strider lowered his eyes. Perhaps he deserved this Man's scorn. But he did not want to be heir to the throne. He had never wanted it. Unfortunately, he had no choice in the matter.  
  
"Aragorn is right," said Gandalf. "We cannot use it."  
  
"You have but one choice," said Elrond, slowly rising. "The Ring must be destroyed."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" asked one of the Dwarves. He snatched up the ax of the Dwarf next to him and darted forward. Before anyone could stop him, he brought the ax down over the Ring. The ax broke into pieces and the Dwarf was thrown back several feet. The Ring, however, remained in perfect condition.  
  
Frodo had winced in pain when the Dwarf tried to destroy the Ring. An image of the Eye flashed through his mind.  
  
"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." Elrond looked at the others very grimly. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."  
  
There was a brief silence.  
  
"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir. "Its Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."  
  
Legolas shot out of his chair. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?" he demanded angrily. "The Ring must be destroyed!"  
  
"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" snapped Gimli.  
  
Legolas glared at him, but kept his temper in check.  
  
"And if we fail what then?" challenged Boromir, also rising from his chair. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"  
  
Gimli leapt to his feet and glared at Legolas. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" he declared.  
  
This caused an uproar. Nearly everyone leapt to their feet and began arguing. Even Gandalf, frustrated with their attitudes, got up and argued with them that they were wasting time bickering. Elrond sat in his chair and looked sadly at the Council, shaking his head slightly. Legolas, though right in the middle of the fight, wasn't actually arguing. In fact, he was restraining his two escorts, who looked as though they wanted to rip Gimli a new one, though he spared a very cold glare for the rather rude Dwarf and Boromir. Aragorn had remained in his seat, knowing this arguing would get them absolutely nowhere.  
  
Frodo watched. His gaze returned to the Ring. He heard its voice in his head, speaking in the Black Speech. As he listened, he grew determined. He stood. "I will take it." No one seemed to have heard him, so he repeated himself, louder this time. "I will take it!"  
  
"No!" Valora whispered.  
  
The Council fell silent and turned to look at the Hobbit in utter astonishment.  
  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor," said Frodo. "Though... I do not know the way."  
  
Gandalf came to stand next to him. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." He placed a hand on Frodo's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn stood. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He walked over to Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."  
  
"And you have my bow," added Legolas, moving to stand by him as well.  
  
"And my ax," said Gimli.  
  
Legolas made a face that said, 'Oh, god, not the Dwarf.' Clearly, he did not relish the idea of traveling with the Dwarf. Nor did the Dwarf appear happy about traveling with the Elf.  
  
Boromir walked slowly towards the group. "You carry the fates of us all little one," he said to Frodo. Turning to Elrond, he said, "If this is, indeed, the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."  
  
At this, Sam let out a yell and ran towards the group. "Sam!" hissed Valora and made a grab at him to try to hold him back. She missed him and he ran up beside Frodo.   
  
"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," he declared firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Elrond, rather than looking angry or annoyed, looked a bit amused. "No, indeed it is hardly possible to separate you. Even when *he* is summoned to a secret Council and *you* are *not.*"  
  
Valora cringed and came forward. She cleared her throat. "Forgive me for spying Lord Elrond, but wherever my friends go, *I* go," she said, standing behind Frodo and Sam. What are you *doing?!* she mentally screamed at herself. Do you have any idea how *dangerous* this is?! I don't think I really have a choice, she answered herself. She was slowly beginning to understand what she had to do in order to get home.  
  
"Oy, we're coming, too!" Everyone turned to see Merry and Pippin running towards the group. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" declared Merry.  
  
Elrond couldn't believe that four people had been spying on the Council and no one had noticed.  
  
"Besides, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing!" said Pippin.  
  
Everyone looked at him. "Well, that rules you out, Pip," said Merry, voicing everyone else's thoughts for them. Pippin started to nod, then realized what his best friend had just said and looked offended. Valora had to stifle a smile and suppress a giggle. They may be incredibly annoying, but they were good for a laugh.   
  
Elrond observed them as they stood for a moment. "Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."  
  
"Great," said Pip. "Where are we going?"  
  
Everyone looked at him and sighed. *Now* Elrond looked annoyed.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for taking so long between updates. As most of you know, it's not always easy to write a fanfic. Well, this is where I usually beg for reviews. I'm not gonna do that today. You're either going to review or you're not. I've already recieved far more reviews than I thought I would. Not that I'd object if you wanted to review. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good one. 


	11. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: No. And the song is not mine either. It was written by M. Gerrard and M. Vice-Maslin. It can be found on Nick Carter's album "Now or Never".  
  
A/N: To all Boromir fans... heads up. You may not like what happens in this chapter. Please don't be mad at me. And please read the whole chapter. Oh, and stuff written between these ~ are song lyrics. Ex. ~ The road goes ever on and on ~ And if you don't like the song I picked, tough. I thought it went rather well with the feelings and situation.  
  
Tracy: You don't need to apologize. I'm just really not used to people asking if I stopped writing. I'm sure we've all read stories where there were ocassionally very long periods of time between updates. (Although mine admittedly usually takes a while between all updates. Sorry for that.) And it sucks when a story you were reading just got abandoned. A couple of my faves actually got kicked off the site. But I do promise that I will finish this for you guys.  
  
lembas7: Well, if I got someone who usually doen't read this kind of stuff interested, I must be doing something right. And here I thought the summary I put up sucked. Apparently, it got your attention though.  
  
voided: Thank you. I tried to make Valora as realistic as possible. I can't stand it when the original character is all perfect. Or you get the straight out, kick-ass chicks. They work to an extent, but I wanted people to read about Valora and feel that she's the kind of person you could meet in real life and hopefully relate to. You know, not a helpless, wimpy chick, but not exactly Buffy or Xena either.   
  
To everyone else: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It's great to know you like my work.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
*What* was I *thinking!?* was the question that was running through Valora's head right now. It was the same question that had been going through her mind all last night and this morning. Well, she couldn't back out now for a few of reasons. First, her pride wouldn't allow it. She had said she'd do this and she would. Besides, she didn't want everyone else to think she was a coward. Second, they would be leaving in less than an hour. Third, the loyalty she had developed for her friends wouldn't allow her to just abandon them. The odd thing was, she didn't even know where the loyalty had come from. It had crept up on her when she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Last, she had been doing a lot of thinking lately, about how she had gotten here and why that damn wish had been granted. She still didn't have the answer to why her wish had been granted, but it had and now she seemed to be stuck here. Her wish had been to get into the story. Usually, when she really got into a story she was reading, she practically saw everything happen in her mind. Almost as if she was living the story with the characters. That being the case, a theory had formed in her mind.  
  
She had wanted to get into the story. Well, she had. Literally. To get out of the story, it had to end. If that was the case, she had to live the story with it's characters until the story ended. The little problem was that she wasn't sure if that meant the end of the story itself or the end of the first volume, since it was printed in three separate volumes. And the really big problem was that she wasn't sure if she would live through it.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The Fellowship stood before the entrance to Rivendell. They would be leaving in a few minutes. Before them stood Elrond and most of the residents of Rivendell.  
  
"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest for Mount Doom," said Elrond. "And you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will."  
  
Aragorn's gaze drifted to Arwen, who stood among the other Elves. She looked very sad and worried. Their eyes locked.  
  
"Farewell," said Elrond. "Hold to your purpose. And may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."  
  
"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer," said Gandalf.  
  
Frodo turned and took a deep breath. As he moved forward, the others parted for him, giving him a clear path. Gandalf followed close behind him as he stepped out of the entrance to the city.   
  
"Mordor, Gandalf," asked Frodo quietly, "is it left or right?"  
  
"Left."  
  
The others followed silently. Valora stuck close to Gandalf, near the front. Legolas was at the rear of the line at the moment, as would Aragorn be. And she was, as she had done yesterday and all this morning, avoiding Legolas at all costs. That was going to get a lot more difficult since they were now officially traveling companions. And she wasn't speaking much to Aragorn right now either.  
  
Aragorn lingered behind. He looked at Arwen a final time. He was well aware that it may be the last time he would ever see his beloved. Nodding slightly to her, he turned and followed the others away from Rivendell.  
  
Arwen's eyes followed Aragorn as he left. Tears welled up in them once more. Would she ever see him again?  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Aragorn had tried to talk to Valora a few times today before they had left Rivendell. Every time, she either pretended not to hear him or just flatly ignored him. After a time, he decided it would be best to leave her be for a while so she could cool off. They had stopped for a short rest and he decided that now was as good a time as any to try to get her to talk to him again. She was sitting a bit apart from everyone else, as she tended to do. He approached her. "Valora."  
  
She looked up at him and feigned ignorance. "I'm sorry, do I know you? Oh, that's right. Strider. Also known as Aragorn, heir to the throne of... wherever it is."  
  
"Still angry that I didn't tell you about that, are you?"  
  
"What gave it away?"  
  
This was ridiculous. She was being completely hypocritical and she knew it. After all, she had neglected to mention a few things about herself. Like where she was really from and the fact that she could sometimes see things that were happening elsewhere. Should she really be angry with him for keeping this from herself and the Hobbits? No. But she felt upset by it nonetheless.  
  
That was ridiculous as well. He wasn't really her friend. So, he really had no reason to tell her about it. But that thought stung as well. Did he regard her as a friend? As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to think of him as one.  
  
"I am sorry it upsets you, but I saw no reason to tell you. I did not think it important for you or the others to know."  
  
"How come the Elf knew?" She tipped her head in Legolas' direction.  
  
"He has been my friend for many years. He knows everything about me."  
  
She nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. "So, basically, only your friends and family know."  
  
"Yes." Was that hurt that flashed through her eyes?  
  
"Well, then, since I'm neither your family or your friend, I guess I shouldn't be upset," she said simply. She carefully kept her voice even. It looked like she had her answer as to whether or not he considered her a friend. The answer hurt.  
  
"Does that mean you are no longer ignoring me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He nodded and headed towards Legolas.  
  
Valora sighed inwardly. She should have known better than to think Aragorn might consider her a friend. Guys never thought of her as more than a friendly acquaintance. Except Tom. And that hadn't turned out well at all.  
  
Admittedly, she didn't know too much about guys. She wasn't used to being around them at all. So how, in the name of heaven, had she ended up traveling in the company of nine members of the opposite sex? Oh, that's right. She had volunteered. And stupidity rears its ugly head, she thought. Again. But was it really stupidity if her theory turned out to be right?  
  
She snuck a quick glance over at Aragorn and Legolas. She was still trying to avoid contact with Legolas and knew herself well enough to know that she would probably still be avoiding Aragorn as much as possible. It would just be for different reasons now. And she was still humiliated about how she had reacted towards Legolas yesterday. Getting all nervous and shivery like one of those idiot girls at her school did around the popular boys. She had thought she was more mature than that.  
  
Well, she reasoned, it wasn't like it was a totally unnatural reaction. She was sixteen. Hormone problems came with the age. And she wasn't used to being around guys. Let alone such a cute one. So, really, there was no one to blame here. She had reacted the same way any girl would have if a good looking guy had his arms around her.  
  
Yeah. That was it. She had just reacted that way because she was unused to being around guys. And the way he had looked at her in the hall that time had made her really uncomfortable. That had probably heightened her later reaction. It was as simple as that. It wasn't like she had a crush on him or anything. Come on, he wasn't even her species. That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy the view. Heck, she'd been enjoying the view of Aragorn pretty much since she'd realized he meant no harm to her or her friends. And, in her opinion, he was better looking than Legolas. If she should have a crush on anybody here, it should be Aragorn and she didn't have a crush on him. End of story.  
  
Gandalf called for them to keep moving.  
  
Sighing, Valora got up and hefted her pack back onto her shoulders. It wasn't easy, as she now also carried a bow and quiver. They were a gift from Elrond. Apparently, he had happened to see her when she had been learning archery and thought she might find them useful. Besides, he had told her that he found her to be pleasant company. She had gratefully, if somewhat reluctantly, accepted the weapons. At least she had something she could use now. Her skills with the blade were... well, practically nonexistent. And Aragorn had informed Elrond of the fact after the Council.  
  
The break hadn't been very long. She still wasn't quite used to this much exercise. And, according to Gandalf, they had to travel along the Misty Mountains for about forty days. And after that, they had to take something called the gap of Rohan, if it was still open to them that is, and from there, they went East, to Mordor. The one place in all Middle-Earth that one wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
She wouldn't be in this mess if she had just kept her mouth shut and kept trying to read the book instead of making that stupid wish.  
  
"Me and my big mouth," she grumbled as they set out.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
When they stopped for the night, Valora felt the familiar feeling of exhaustion kicking in. At least it wasn't as grueling as the trip to Rivendell had been. Not yet, anyway. If there was any sign of real danger, who knew what would happen?  
  
She was making her way over to Aragorn to see if he would help her practice swordplay when she heard Boromir speaking with Gandalf. She stopped and listened. Normally, she would've just tried to mind her own business. Only, he was talking about her. And his words had her temper flaring.  
  
"Do you really think it was wise to bring her with us?" Boromir asked. "This quest is a dangerous one."  
  
"She risks herself of her own will," said Gandalf patiently. "Just as any of us do. At any rate, it is too late now for her to turn back."  
  
"Yes, but does she even know how to use the weapons she carries? Or will we have to defend her in any battle we may enter?"  
  
"Legolas tells me she is skilled enough with the bow. And Aragorn will be teaching her to use the blade."  
  
"All the same, do you truly think it a good idea to bring a young girl with us to Mordor?" persisted Boromir. "After all, she is only a child."  
  
Valora's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. A child? She may be young, but she was no child.  
  
Gandalf looked at Boromir. "Valora is very loyal to the Hobbits. Frodo and Sam in particular. She also helped them get from the Shire to Bree and then to Rivendell. I would not deny her when she only wishes to help."  
  
"You must admit, she looks a bit fragile," said Boromir.  
  
Valora's eyes widened. *Fragile?!*  
  
Legolas looked up from his place next to the fire, where he had just set down a pile of wood. "Aragorn," he said quietly.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend.  
  
Legolas gestured slightly at the figure standing several feet away.  
  
Aragorn took one look at Valora and knew that something was wrong. Her eyes were burning with rage. Her fists looked as though they were clenched hard enough to draw blood. As he watched, her gaze moved to the back of Boromir's head. And if looks could kill, he would have been dead in less than an instant. Curious as to what could be making her so angry, Aragorn looked over at Legolas, moved his eyes back to Boromir and to Legolas again.  
  
Needing no further prompting, Legolas began to listen to Boromir speak. He raised a brow. No wonder the girl looked so upset. Quietly, he told Aragorn what was going on.  
  
After another minute or so of eavesdropping, and listening to Boromir's suggestion that one of them should take her back to Rivendell and catch up to the others later, Valora had had enough. Steam practically shooting out of her ears, she marched over to where Boromir sat.  
  
"Uh-oh," mumbled Aragorn. Gesturing for Legolas to follow, he quickly made his way over to where it was now obvious that a confrontation was about to take place.  
  
"If that's the way you feel, you could at least say it to my face," spat Valora loudly, coming up right behind Boromir and Gandalf.  
  
They both turned, startled. Boromir cringed at the sight of Valora standing about a foot away, hands on her hips, giving him a glare that could've wilted flowers.  
  
The Hobbits and Gimli all looked up. Frodo hid a wince. He had never seen his friend look so angry before. And he'd seen her mad plenty of times, though she was usually good at controlling her temper.  
  
"I, er, that is," stuttered Boromir. Slowly, he stood up. Funny, he was quite a bit taller than her, yet he still felt the menace in her glare.  
  
"Or are you too much of a coward to tell a little girl how you feel about something?" She said 'little girl' mockingly, her voice dripping with contempt.  
  
Boromir's own temper flared. Coward? "I was only concerned for your well being, milady," he replied stiffly.  
  
"The hell you were," she shot back. "You don't think I can do it. You think I'm too weak and fragile to make this journey."  
  
How much had she heard? he wondered. And just where had she learned language like that?  
  
"Well, let me tell you something pal," she growled before he could reply. "You don't even know me. You don't know anything about me. I have been through shit that you wouldn't believe if I told you. I have survived being ripped away from everything I have ever known. I survived a trip from the Shire to Bree and from Bree to Rivendell with the Ringwraiths on my ass almost the entire time. I survived watching one of my friends almost die," she threw her arm out in Frodo's direction, "and I did it all in about a month! Not to mention all kinds of other shit that I'm not getting into. So, don't tell me that I'm too fragile to go any further!"  
  
Eyes had widened at her outburst and choice of words. Of course, only Gandalf knew exactly what she was talking about. No one else knew about her visions or where she claimed to be from. And frankly, he was wondering whether or not she might really be telling the truth about being from another world.  
  
"And if you really believe that I am, you can just go fuck yourself!"   
  
Boromir narrowed his eyes once the initial shock had worn off. Maybe she wasn't as fragile as she appeared, but he was still angry about her labeling him a coward. "Fragile or not, you are still just a child," he spat.  
  
Aragorn caught her by the shoulders just as she tried to lunge at Boromir. "Valora, settle down," he said in a gentle, but firm voice.  
  
Valora ignored him and struggled against his hold. "Come closer and I'll show you just how child-like I am," she challenged.  
  
"Valora," said Aragorn loudly. His hold was slipping because she was wriggling around so much. And she was stronger than she looked, he realized.  
  
"I refuse to accept a challenge from someone who had no chance of winning," said Boromir. "And especially not from a little girl." He deliberately used her own words.  
  
At this point, Legolas had to take a hold of one of her arms to help Aragorn hold her back. His eyes widened as she called Boromir every profanity he had ever heard in the common tongue. And even a few new ones.  
  
"Enough!" Silence fell and Gandalf stepped between the two. He sighed in irritation as they continued to glare at each other. "Valora, he is only concerned for your safety and what is best for the Fellowship. We are not sending you back," he assured. Turning around, he said, "Boromir, she has, indeed, been through more than you know. I'm sure your concern would be more appreciated if you had chosen your words more carefully."  
  
If he expects me to kiss and make up, I'm gonna shove that pipe of his where the sun don't shine, thought Valora.  
  
"Now, I don't expect all of you to be friends," continued Gandalf. "But I do expect you to work together and cooperate. We are all here in common purpose. To destroy the One Ring. Am I clear?"  
  
Valora turned her head away. He was right and she knew it. Huffing, she pried herself out of Aragorn and Legolas' grip and walked several yards away. She plopped down on a log, facing away from the others, and sulked silently.  
  
She didn't know what had really happened back there. All the confusion and frustration that had been building up since she had arrived in Middle-Earth had bubbled up to the surface when she had heard Boromir questioning her presence. Add that to the anger the words caused on their own, not to mention years of bottled up anger and frustration from being made fun of behind her back and treated badly in her own world, and it was a deadly combination. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd lost control like that.  
  
She wanted to go home.  
  
Hot tears of anger and frustration burned in her eyes, but she refused to let them out. She hadn't let anyone see her cry since her father had left and she'd be damned if she started now. She wouldn't even let one tear escape because, if she did, the rest would inevitably follow. Impatiently, she rubbed at her eyes, trying to force the tears away. God, somebody please help me, she thought.  
  
After a few moments, she began singing softly to herself, trying to calm herself down. Music almost always made her feel better. If not, she could at least find a few songs that matched her mood perfectly. She never sang in front of anyone except small children, though. Not even her mom. She was too embarrassed to. Besides, her voice wasn't that good. Right now no one was really paying any attention to her and she was far enough away that they couldn't hear her anyway. So, she supposed it was alright.  
  
Oh, yeah, she though sarcastically as she sang. This journey is off to a great start.  
  
~ I wish I could define ~ All the thoughts that cross my mind ~ They seem too big for me to choose ~ I don't know which ones to lose ~ When I've fallen down so far ~ I think I'll never see your light ~ Bouncing off of me ~ Shining down here from your eyes ~  
  
~ Help me ~ Figure out the difference between right and wrong ~ Weak and strong ~ Day and night ~ Where I belong ~ Help me ~ Make the right decisions ~ Know which way to turn ~ Lessons to learn ~ And just what my purpose is here ~  
  
~ Oh, yeah ~ It's like I got the signals crossed ~ With messages I can't decode ~ Half asleep ~ Never wide awake ~ And on complete overload ~ I've got so much information here ~ And nothing I can really grasp ~ I should know the truth ~ But I'm too afraid ~ So I have to ask ~  
  
Don't I know it, she thought wryly as she sang that verse.  
  
~ Help me ~ Figure out the difference between right and wrong ~ Weak and strong ~ Day and night ~ Where I belong ~ Help me ~ Make the right decisions ~ Know which way to turn ~ Lessons to learn ~ And just what my purpose is here ~  
  
She continued singing quietly to herself, unaware that one other member of the Fellowship could hear her perfectly.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
The next morning, Valora approached Boromir. She was still livid about what he'd said last night, but also knew that they were stuck together for a while. And Gandalf was right. They were on the same side here.  
  
Boromir eyed her warily. Was she going to yell at him again?  
  
"I think we started off on the wrong foot," she started. "Gandalf has a point. This isn't going to work if we're fighting the whole way. At least until this is over and done with, I see no reason why we can't behave like civilized adults."  
  
He gave her a careful look. After a moment, he nodded slowly. "I suppose not."  
  
"Truce, then?" She held out her hand.  
  
"Truce." He shook her outstretched hand, but let go rather quickly.  
  
"I apologize for calling you a coward," she said, albeit a bit grudgingly. "You wouldn't be here if that was completely true."  
  
He frowned. *Completely* true? Well, he suspected that was as close as he would get to the full apology he wanted. "Accepted. I admit that you are not as fragile as you may look." Two could play this game.  
  
Valora gritted her teeth. "Thank you," she ground out. Somehow, she managed to say it in a level enough tone of voice.  
  
He nodded and walked off.  
  
"Asshole," she murmured.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
(Dives behind Aragorn.) Don't kill me! I like Boromir. Honestly, I do. Valora's just one of those people who keeps things bottled up inside. And when someone comes and pours more into the bottle when it's already full and shakes it up, it erupts. And Boromir just happened to be the one to make the bottle overflow. And come on, you didn't expect her to get along with *everybody* did you? 


	12. The Forging of Bonds and Feelings of Gui...

Disclaimer: No.  
  
A/N: I am so, *so* sorry I took forever. Again. Please don't be mad at me. Oh, and did anybody else notice that Legolas, like, never smiles? I'm talking, like, a full-on smile with teeth showing and everything. Am I the only one who wishes he would?  
  
Lady Light: So did I.  
  
Voided: Thank you. Nice to know you understand.   
  
freakishworm: I will. Just give me some time. Sheesh. And thank you.  
  
kurleyhawk2: (Blushes)  
  
SarcasmSage: (Blushes some more)  
  
Tracy: Um, maybe you should e-mail me and let me know if it's been like three weeks or more since I last updated. Sometimes I don't realise how long I'm taking. Look at this time. It's been like a month! Shame on me! Thank you for sticking with the story.  
  
Moose Head: Was that supposed to be a flame or something? If so, I wasn't offended by it. And let me ask you something; If I didn't admire Tolkien's work, what exactly would I be doing on FANfiction.net? (Shakes head)  
  
Everyone else: Did I say or do anything that implies that I'm disrespecting or insulting Tolkein's work? Apparently, Moose Head seems to think so. Thank you for reading my story.  
  
A/N: Oh, I also found out that in PotC, in that scene right before the Black Pearl arrives and Will is in his shop working on a sword, the script says he was suppossed to be shirtless. He wasn't. Does anybody else feel severely cheated?  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Valora had stopped counting the days. She was pretty sure it had been about a week since they had left Rivendell. A week since she'd had more than a few moments away from her companions or any sort of real privacy. It was driving her insane.  
  
Oddly enough, she found herself missing Arwen terribly. It had been nice having another member of the female population to talk to. She just hadn't really realized it until she had gotten herself into a situation where she would be stuck with nine males (ten if you counted Bill the pony) for at least a month and a half.   
  
On the plus side, she and Boromir had managed to keep to their truce and behave civilly, if not friendly, towards each other. She had even developed a bit of respect for him. She had watched him begin to train the Hobbits to defend themselves with their swords. She had to admit, he was very skilled with the blade and seemed to be growing quite fond of the Hobbits. And he had such a strong loyalty and pride for his people that she had to admire him for it. She still thought his pride bordered on arrogance, but there was nothing she could really do about that.  
  
And her sword skills had improved a little. As she refused to take lessons from Boromir, Aragorn had continued to train her. Her skills were still nothing to brag about, not by any means. But at least it wasn't a certain death situation for her should she ever engage in battle using her blade. Still, she preferred her bow. She was more skilled with it and didn't have to be quite as close to her enemies to use it.  
  
She was now on speaking terms with Legolas. That hadn't been planned at all. It had happened a couple of days into the journey. She had risen early and greeted Aragorn, who had been keeping watch the night before. Unable to go back to sleep, and wanting a few moments to herself, she had wandered to the other end of camp. There, she had come across Legolas, sitting with his back against a tree, not moving at all. Confused, she had moved a little closer, saying his name and waving a hand in front of his face. She took a good look at him. Then she had jumped back with a startled yelp. His eyes were open and staring. He didn't look alive at all.  
  
Her yelp brought Aragorn and woke Gandalf and Boromir, who rushed over. The sound also caused Legolas to jump to his feet, holding his bow at the ready. This, of course, only startled the poor girl even more and she stumbled back into Aragorn.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, catching her before she could fall.  
  
Valora had stared at Legolas in utter astonishment, her eyes wide and jaw gaping. "You- you were just-" she stuttered. "I thought you were-" a look of complete confusion came over her features. "Your eyes were open and you weren't moving."  
  
"I was sleeping," said Legolas, unsure as to why she was looking at him as if she'd just seen a ghost.  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment, and grinned. Apparently, even with all the questions she'd asked Elrond about Elves, she wasn't aware that Elves usually slept with their eyes wide open. "Valora," he said, unable to hide his amusement, "Elves sleep with their eyes open. He wasn't dead, if that's what you were thinking."  
  
She had turned to look back at him in surprise, then turned back to Legolas, who nodded slightly in confirmation. The corners of his lips quirked upwards slightly in what was the closest thing she'd ever seen to a real smile on the Elf's face. Her initial shock was quickly overcome by embarrassment and she tried valiantly not to blush as she straightened herself up and out of Aragorn's arms. "You sleep with your eyes open?"  
  
He nodded again, eyes shining with amusement.  
  
"Okay, that's just creepy," she stated. She had turned and walked away from them, well aware that they were having a good laugh at her expense.  
  
After that little incident, she had pushed aside her earlier embarrassment about hanging out with Legolas for about an hour and flirting and then finding out that he was a prince. The fresh feeling of embarrassment outweighed the old. Eventually, that had worn off, too. It *was* kind of funny, after all. And to have continued to avoid him would have been childish. She and Legolas weren't exactly close and she still felt slightly uncomfortable around him, but they got along well enough. Besides, her little crush, which she still denied having, on him was quickly wearing off as she watched him and the Dwarf constantly give each other dirty looks and had to listen to them bicker. And she found that it was much easier to ignore the fact that he was royalty than she had previously thought once she grew more comfortable around him.  
  
Boromir in particular had seemed to enjoy her embarrassment while it lasted. He'd teased her about it for the better part of the day, along with Merry and Pippin. The two Hobbits stopped when it became apparent that she was losing her patience. But Boromir was enjoying it far too much.  
  
Valora had managed to keep from losing her temper this time. "Well, I'm sorry," she had ground out finally, when Aragorn pointed out that she had spent a lot of time learning about the Elves from Elrond, which only made the situation more amusing to Boromir, "but when I'm talking to someone, I don't usually ask, 'Hey, do you sleep with your eyes closed?'." That seemed logical enough and the teasing lessened, but didn't actually stop until Gandalf told them to leave her alone.  
  
Guilt had begun to weigh heavily on Valora as of late. Since they were all traveling together, and some of them were her friends, didn't the others have a right to know the truth about her? As far as she knew, Gandalf hadn't said anything to the others about how they had met. And she hadn't wanted to tell them. But was it really fair to keep it from them? Especially Frodo. She'd lived with him for several weeks. He trusted her. If anyone had a right to know who she really was and where she had come from, he did.  
  
But what would they do if they found out? Would they forsake her, as so many people in her own world had done simply because she was unlike them? She didn't want to lose her friends. She had no one else. At least, not until she found her way home. Still, wasn't it wrong to keep it from them?  
  
Technically, she knew there was nothing for her to feel guilty about. After all, it wasn't as if she'd lied to them about anything. No one had directly asked her where she was from. But she hadn't volunteered the truth either. She let them believe whatever it was they thought about her. In a way, wasn't letting them believe things that weren't true just as bad as lying to them?  
  
Having no one else she could talk to about it, she had asked Gandalf what he thought. A lot of help *he* had been. He'd told her that if she felt she should tell them, to go ahead. If she didn't think it necessary, don't. She was completely on her own in this decision.  
  
As a result of her frustrations, she was becoming irritable. She'd snapped at Gimli for no real reason yesterday. The Hobbits were beginning to look a little afraid of her at times. That made her feel even worse than before.  
  
It had gotten to the point where it bothered her so much that it distracted her during her weapon training. Like right now.  
  
Aragorn frowned as she very nearly failed to block a simple thrust. He'd seen her block more difficult moves. Her mind wasn't on her training. That much was evident. "Valora, pay attention." He hadn't injured her so far, save for a few small nicks on her fingers, but was beginning to worry that he would.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Don't be sorry, just concentrate. I'd hate to stab you."  
  
"Ha," she retorted. "I think you've been thinking about stabbing me on purpose with my attitude lately."  
  
He didn't trust himself to answer that.  
  
"Aragorn, I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind lately."  
  
"You're not the only one."  
  
"Yeah, well. I think what's on my mind is a little different from what's on all of your minds." She deflected his sword to the side and lunged.  
  
"How so?" he asked, sidestepping her.  
  
"It's about where I'm from."  
  
He frowned again. She never had told them much about herself. With Boromir he could understand, considering they didn't really like each other, but she hadn't said much to the rest of them either. As far as he knew, at least. He remembered that she had said she was, "not from around here," but that was all he remembered her saying on the subject. He was curious about it, but had decided not to press the issue. And now wasn't the best time to be talking about it either. "I suggest you concentrate on your training for now and worry about everything else later."  
  
"I'm trying. It's easier said than done."  
  
He nodded even as they kept fighting. Valora may not be the most skilled fighter he had ever met, but she was trying very hard to learn. He was proud of her. She was learning faster than she realized. And her determination was very admirable. He'd grown quite attached to her since he had met her, even if she was cranky as of late.  
  
"Good," he said approvingly as she parried a blow. "I'm going to go faster now." At her nod, he increased the speed of his attack. He felt a bit of pride as she matched his pace, though she was much less graceful than himself. "Good."  
  
The others began to watch as the fight escaladed. Legolas in particular enjoyed watching the training sessions when he wasn't looking out for danger. He'd seen Aragorn fight many times before. Aragorn was a very fierce warrior. Yet, he was so careful with Valora, always doing his best not to harm her if it could be helped. It was rather interesting to see. And they seemed to enjoy talking to each other, whether it was during their training sessions or any other time. Although neither one had said anything, Legolas knew that they were very fond of each other. He also knew that, now that Valora was getting the hang of the swordplay, Aragorn was going to have to teach her that, in a battle, anything went.  
  
Valora was feeling quite good about how she was holding up. Then Aragorn lashed out a kick towards her. She felt the impact against the lower part of her legs, but didn't have any time to really register it. The next thing she knew, she was laying on her back, which now ached, and staring up in shock at the sky.  
  
Aragorn stepped closer so that he was standing over her and pointed the tip of his sword at her throat. He felt a little bad about what he had done, but he had to make it clear that she had to expect the unexpected and that, when you were fighting for your life, there were no rules. He looked down at her stunned face, staring up at him. "Yes, that was quite unexpected, wasn't it?" She said nothing, so he continued, "If this had been a real battle, you would be dead."  
  
"I'm not sure that I'm not dead now," she said dryly.  
  
He smirked. "Always remember, do what you have to do to survive. When your life is at stake, there are no rules. And never, never let your guard down in a battle."  
  
"Expect the unexpected," she grumbled. "All is fair in war. Okay, I get it. Could you get the sharp, pointy object away from me, please?"  
  
Aragorn obliged and sheathed his sword.  
  
"So, basically, you just knocked the wind out of me and gave me a headache and an array of new bruises to make a point that I already have enough sense to know?"  
  
"Yes. I just wanted to make sure you don't forget what you have enough sense to know."  
  
"Okay." She kicked out hard and fast. She hit him just below the knees and managed to knock his feet out from under him.  
  
Aragorn, caught off guard, fell back onto the earth and landed hard on his back. For a moment he was dazed.  
  
Everyone else was stunned for a moment. Then Boromir started to snicker. The Hobbits were the next to show their amusement. Then Gimli. Soon, they were roaring with laughter.  
  
Valora raised her head to look at Aragorn. She felt quite a touch of satisfaction about the fact that she had surprised him. "You didn't expect the unexpected," she said simply. This only caused the others to laugh harder. "Practice what you preach, Ranger."  
  
Aragorn lifted his head and gave her a dirty look. He didn't like that smug look on her face.  
  
Valora plastered an innocent look across her features. "What? I'm just pointing out that you weren't listening to your own advice."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
"They seem to think so." She inclined her head towards the others. Legolas and Gandalf were the only ones not downright laughing. Gandalf was chuckling a little and smiling while Legolas's amusement showed clearly on his face, despite his lack of an actual smile. Valora smiled sweetly at Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn just shook his head and sighed. He climbed to his feet and reached a hand down to Valora. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. He would kiss an Orc before he told her, but he was impressed. She had a lot of potential to be a great fighter someday. She'd just proved it by surprising him. He only hoped she wouldn't have to prove how good a fighter she could be any time soon.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
You know that scene in Miss Congeniality when Sandra Bullock kicks Benjamin Bratt's feet out from under him at the end of their sparring match in the F.B.I training gym? That's what happened with Valora and Aragorn. 


	13. A Song Someone Sings

A/N: Gah! I did it *again!* I'm sorry guys. I have absolutely no idea how to have Valora tell them that she's not of their world. And I'm going to be moving soon, so I can't say when I'll next be able to post.   
  
Oh, totally unrelated to the story, but... I recently bought the latest issue of GQ. Viggo Mortensen is on the cover and you should all go out and get it, but that's not what this is about. The poor guy had his car broken into recently. They left his computer and his money, but they took his rusack. In that rusack, he had all of his writing that he's done over the past three years. About a dozen short stories and about seventy-five poems. And those were his only copies. Needless to say, he is very upset. Now, I know whoever stole them, probably tossed them when they realized that the bag was full of papers, but there is a small chance that whoever it is will try to sell them on the net or something. If anyone happens upon someone doing just that, please report it. As writers, I'm sure you can imagine how he must feel.  
  
Okay, back to business.  
  
fhc: I found the name on babynames.com when I was looking into possible pen names. I have a couple of them. Hopefully, I can get some of my original stories published under them.  
  
SarcasmSage: (blush) Thank you.  
  
freakishworm: I have no idea if the Elves actually sleep with their eyes open. Like I said, I never actually got through the book. However, I have read lots of fanfics written by people who have read them. A lot of them mention the Elves sleeping with their eyes open. I'm just taking their word for it.  
  
Empress Guinevere Sparrow: (blush again) Oh, thank you.  
  
Ethan: Sorry, buddy. You're going to have to wait for any fight scenes. I hope you keep reading. And thank you.  
  
Tracy: Thanks for letting me know I was taking too long. Again. Sigh. I really need to stop doing that.  
  
Yami no Ryu, Skyla3 and Elainor: Thank you all very much.  
  
Well, on with the story. Once again, sorry it took so long. And sorry it's kinda short.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
By now, the sun was almost gone. Merry and Sam had built a fire and were cooking some meat for their dinner. Pippin was watching anxiously. He still wasn't used to not eating six or seven times a day and was hungry. Aragorn sat down and began to sharpen his sword. Gandalf was smoking his pipe. Legolas went back to scanning for danger. Gimli and Boromir were discussing weapons. Valora was sitting on the ground humming quietly to herself. Frodo was simply watching everyone else.  
  
Before long, it had grown very dark. The moon was obscured by clouds tonight, so their light was limited to the fire in the middle of their camp. The fact that they couldn't see past the circle of firelight gave them a feeling of isolation. And also fear. Who knew what was lurking in the dark, just out of sight?  
  
The Hobbits and Valora particularly felt uneasy. Though they felt a bit safer with the others, especially Aragorn and Gandalf, there, the feeling of fear was difficult to shake.  
  
Nothing really happened until they were readying for sleep. The Pippin and Sam both froze and looked out into the darkness.  
  
"What is it?" asked Valora.  
  
A twig snapped in the darkness.  
  
Valora went still. Had she really heard that or was she just imagining things? Straining her ears, she listened. A rustling sound could be faintly heard. "Aragorn..?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Shh." He signaled to Legolas, who nodded almost imperceptibly and moved silently out of the light on the other side of the circle.  
  
They waited in tense silence. They kept their weapons at the ready, just in case.  
  
Something darted into the light, causing them all to start. Squealing, the animal ran straight through the camp and away from them as fast as it could.  
  
"A pig?" asked Valora incredulously.  
  
"I saw nothing else," said Legolas, moving back into the light from the direction the pig had come from. He looked a little amused.  
  
Smiling slightly, Aragorn sheathed his sword.  
  
Valora began to laugh. "Oh, geez. I about had a heart attack over a wild pig?" She shook her head.  
  
"You're not the only one," assured Frodo, looking relieved.  
  
"Get some sleep," said Aragorn.  
  
Valora, however, couldn't seem to stop laughing. She knew she was strangling more humor out of the situation than necessary, but she couldn't help it. She needed a good laugh and here was an opportunity to get one. It took her a couple of minutes to calm down.  
  
Pippin and Sam, on the other hand, had a harder time calming down. Only they didn't need to calm down from laughing. Yes, it was humorous, but what if it hadn't been a pig? What else might be out there? Watching. Waiting. As a result, they were wide awake and didn't really want to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
"Can't you sleep?" asked Aragron.  
  
"Can I ever?" asked Valora.  
  
That was true. Valora often had trouble sleeping. An insomniac, she called herself. So, when she actually got some sleep, she usually didn't want to wake up. Those were the times when she got really cranky. Aragorn didn't relish the idea of dealing with her in the mornings. He usually left that job to Frodo or Sam if he could, since she seemed to have a soft spot for them. Plus, Frodo was used to dealing with her when she was in one of her morning moods. As of yet, the others hadn't seen her like she had been that time Aragorn had woken her up after traveling through the swamp. But he and the Hobbits knew that she was about due for a reaction to her lack of sleep.  
  
Valora sat up, her knees drawn up to her chest. She wished she could sleep at night, like a normal person.  
  
Every member of the Fellowship felt a little uneasy. The fire was usually put out after their evening meal was prepared so it wouldn't draw unwanted attention. But they usually had the moon and stars to give them some light. That wasn't the case tonight. They were reluctant to plunge themselves into total darkness just yet.  
  
Pippin shifted restlessly under his blanket. He was the second youngest of the group and from a wealthy family, unused to such situations, despite what he had already been through. He felt as though he'd been reduced to a child who was afraid of the dark again.  
  
"Can't you sleep either?" asked Aragorn, looking over at Pippin.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm too nervous to sleep."  
  
In fact, no one was asleep yet. Though it had been nearly an hour since they had all started trying to sleep. Except Boromir and Legolas, who would both be standing watch tonight.  
  
"So am I," added Sam.  
  
"What would calm you down enough to sleep?" asked Gandalf.  
  
"Well," said Pippin, hesitating. "My mum used to sing to me."  
  
Valora looked up as she felt eyes on her. She found everyone looking at her. When it dawned on her exactly why they were looking at her, her eyes went a little wide. She shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no. No *way,* you guys."  
  
"Why not?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Guys, you do *not* want to hear me sing. I have a horrible voice."  
  
Legolas raised an eyebrow. Though she didn't seem aware of it, he had heard her sing. She wasn't terrible at all. In fact, he thought she was quite good, even if the songs she sang *were* strange to him.  
  
"Nonsense," said Gandalf. "How bad can you be?"  
  
"I sound like a dying animal," she said flatly. "I refuse to subject you guys to that."  
  
"If it's as bad as you say it is, it might scare away anything nearby," commented Boromir.  
  
Valora sent him a death glare.  
  
"Alright. If you do not wish to sing, that's fine," said Frodo. "We won't make you do anything you don't wish to. Even if it *would* help everyone else relax."   
  
Valora gave him a withering look. "Now, that was just low, Frodo Baggins."  
  
Frodo smiled innocently at her. She was weakening and he knew it. Unbeknownst to her, he had heard her sing a few times. Back in Hobbiton, he had overheard her singing to herself while she cooked or helped with the chores at Bag End.  
  
"It would be nice to hear a song, Miss Valora," said Sam timidly.  
  
She shook her head firmly. Valora shifted to a lotus position. Her resolve was wavering. Though she knew she shouldn't, she glanced over at the Hobbits. Pippin and Sam looked disappointed. She looked away quickly, but her resistance was breaking down. Damn her soft heart. Especially when it came to the Hobbits. She sighed in defeat. There was no way she was going to win this, so she might as well get it over with. "If I sing, just one song," she added quickly, "will you wipe those looks off of your faces?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
Sighing again, she got up and went to sit with the Hobbits. "And remember, you brought this on yourselves."  
  
They nodded again.  
  
She thought for a moment. She didn't know a lot of lullabyes and didn't think they would want one of those anyway. So, what was a song that would soothe her right now? A song popped into her head. Taking a deep breath, she let the words roll off of her tongue and out of her mouth.  
  
~ Dancing bears ~ Painted wings ~ Things I almost remember ~ And a song someone sings ~ Once upon a December ~  
  
~ Someone holds me safe and warm ~ Horses prance through a silver storm ~ Figures dancing gracefully ~ Across my memory ~ Far away ~ Long ago ~ Glowing dim as an ember ~ Things my heart used to know ~ Once upon a December ~  
  
As she sang, the other members of the Fellowship had found themselves listening intently. She was wrong. She didn't have a horrible voice. She had a beautiful voice. Very beautiful. It had sounded shakey at first, but grew steadier and stronger as she relaxed a little.  
  
~ Someone holds me safe and warm ~ Horses prance through a silver storm ~ Figures dancing gracefully ~ Across my memory ~ Far away ~ Long ago ~ Glowing dim as an ember ~ Things my heart used to know ~ Things it yearns to remember ~  
  
~ And a song ~ Someone sings ~ Once upon a December ~  
  
"Whoever told you you could not sing well must have been either deaf or a fool.You have a beautiful voice," said Aragorn after a brief silence.  
  
Valora blushed visibly, even in the dark. Shaking her head, she glued her eyes to her feet. "No, I don't," she said softly.  
  
"Yes, you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"You do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Do."  
  
"Don't."  
  
"Yes, you do," said Legolas. As Valora gave him a very surprised look, he continued. "I do not think I have ever heard a human voice so beautiful."  
  
Her face flamed brighter than the fire itself. She knew that she really ought to thank them, but she was too embarrassed. "Look, I sang. Now, go to sleep." She got up and went back to her bedroll. There, she crawled completely under her blanket, head and all, and fell silent. Damned if she'd admit it, but their praise had pleased her immensely. That was normal enough. But she realized that she would have been upset had they not enjoyed her voice.  
  
She usually didn't care much what people thought of her. Unless the people in question were important to her. Frodo and Sam were one thing, but the others...   
  
Damn it! she thought. Despite her efforts not to, she had gotten attached to them. Not just Frodo and Sam. All of them.  
  
Except maybe Boromir.  
  
She hadn't even thought it possible to feel more guilty for withholding the truth from them. Apparently, it was.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed. 


	14. To Annoy Boromir

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me broke as a $2 watch. So please no sue. Me no own songs either.  
  
A/N: (Looks at number of reviews) OO There are over a hundred reviews. OO OMG! That is way more than I thought I would ever get on any story! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Does a little happy dance, which the readers are very lucky they can't see) Thank you guys _so _much! And I must appologize yet again for taking forever and a day to post this chapter. Good Lord and Lady, it's been over a month! I'm sorry. And I regret to inform you that you will probably have a long wait for the next chapter as well. Which royally sucks for all of us, doesn't it? I'll do my best to get it written and out as soon as possible, but no guarentees. Sorry. :[  
  
Kaye Thorn: Thank you very much. One of my fave songs, too.  
  
Lothliana: Yup, that's where it's from. I thought so, too.  
  
SarcasmSage: Thank you.  
  
Elainor: Thank you. Glad you're enjoying. Yeah, it is hard to get up in front of an audience and sing. I was so nervous the first time I did. Absolutely terrified. Even with two friends up there singing with me. All of us were terrified. The first time is the hardest. It does get a little easier once you're up there and start singing. You never really stop getting nervous before each preformance though. If you do, something is wrong. Hope that works out for you eventually. Good luck.  
  
sweetlittlecherry: That is a good idea, but not quite what I'm looking for. Thank you though. I might work that in a little anyway.   
  
Ethan: Dude, have you ever tried to write a fanfic this long? Believe me, it ain't easy. I know it's kind of a pain, but just try to deal with it.  
  
Tieru: Thanks. And there's nothing wrong with being loud... sometimes.  
  
Okay, got a kind of long chapter for you this time. In this chapter, Valora gets to, gasp, annoy Boromir. And, yes, there will be more Aragorn/Valora bonding. Aragorn/Arwen shippers, relax. I'm one of you. It's not leading up to anything other than a friendship. Aneezwayz, enjoy. Oh, and for those who don't know, Estel is one of Aragorn's names. It wasn't used in the movies, I don't think. At least not the first two, which I have. I've only seen Return of the King once, but I'm pretty sure they didn't use it. I believe it's the name Elrond gave him. I think it means hope, but I'm not sure. Oh, and there's a big reference to another movie in this chapter. If you don't know which movie, shame on you! Ahem. Sorry for babbling. On with the story.  
  
Oh, and since FF.net is being a big butt, Song Lyrics will now be italicised and there a dotted line (----) whenever time jumps forward or it switches point of view.

* * *

They quietly packed up their supplies. Aragorn glanced at Valora, who was still sleeping. Boromir and Gimli had wanted to wake her earlier, but he had told them to let her sleep. The poor thing was exhausted.  
  
They were almost ready now. Aragorn cringed a bit, knowing they would have to wake her soon. He could only imagine what she would say and do to whoever was the unfortunate one to do the waking. He had already decided not to send one of the Hobbits this morning. And Boromir was out of the question. She might break his nose. He would give her another minute or two, until he decided how to approach her.  
  
Legolas finished securing a bundle of supplies to Bill's back and approached Aragorn. "We are nearly ready to leave. Should we not wake her now?" He nodded towards the sleeping girl.  
  
"I suppose so," Aragorn sighed. Then he smirked slightly. Looking as innocent as possible, he turned back to Legolas. "Why don't you wake her up?"  
  
Legolas gave his friend a suspicious look. He was up to something. Cautiously, he moved away from him and made his way to Valora. He was aware that Aragorn was watching closely. What was he planning?  
  
"Valora," he said softly, kneeling down to gently shake her shoulder. "Valora."  
  
She grumbled in her sleep and buried herself further into her blanket.  
  
"Valora," he said again, a little louder this time.  
  
"What?" she asked harshly.  
  
Legolas was a little surprised. "It is morning."  
  
"So?"  
  
"We must leave soon."  
  
"Good. Maybe I can get some damn sleep once you're gone." She pulled the blanket over her head and attempted to go back to sleep.  
  
Taken aback by the normally quiet girl's behavior, Legolas shook his head. "Valora, you must wake up." He pulled the blanket off of her face.  
  
Very annoyed now, Valora rolled over to face him. "Go to hell, Elf-boy." She then yanked her blanket out of his hand and rolled back over.  
  
Legolas stared. He turned around when he heard smothered laughter. Aragorn and the Hobbits had their hands over their mouths in an attempt to silence their amusement. Merry and Pippin were practically falling over each other laughing. And their laughter was drawing the attention of their other three companions to him. He narrowed his eyes at them. Feeling his patience thinning a bit, he pulled the blanket off of Valora entirely.  
  
"What the fuck-?" asked Valora in surprise. "What are you doing?" Disapproval rang heavy in her voice and matching scowl.  
  
Legolas calmly folded the blanket, standing up so that she couldn't snatch it back. "We should have woken you earlier. Now, unless you would like the Hobbits to eat what food we managed to save for you, I suggest you get up."  
  
Valora glared at him. Finally, expelling a harsh sigh, she attempted to sit up.  
  
Legolas knelt down again and helped the still bleary eyed girl into a sitting position. He smiled ever so slightly as the humor of the situation hit him. This was Valora, after all. "You are not a morning person, are you?"  
  
"Until I've either gotten some caffeine into my system or am fully awake, whichever comes first, but preferably both, I'm not any kind of a person. Just ask Aragorn and Frodo. What are you laughing at, short-stack?" she demanded, giving Gimli a death look.  
  
Gimli scowled at the term she used to address him. The scowl deepened when he saw the amused smirk on the Elf's face.  
  
Once he was sure she wouldn't attempt to go back to sleep, Legolas went over to a still amused Aragorn. "You knew she would react that way to being woken, didn't you?"  
  
"I had an idea," he admitted.  
  
"Why did you not warn me?"  
  
"Because I thought it would be entertaining to see your reaction." At this, he started laughing again. "You should have seen the look on your face, mellon nin."  
  
Oh, he is going to pay for that, thought Legolas. "How could you have known? She is usually awake before the Hobbits without any of us having to rouse her. And she has never seemed so... grumpy in the morning before."  
  
"Haven't you noticed? She's been deprived of sleep since we left Rivendell." He frowned slightly. "I think it is worry that keeps her from finding as much rest as she needs. You have seen how I can sometimes get on occasion, when deprived of enough sleep. And she is even worse."  
  
"So I noticed," he replied dryly. "I believe you will be waking her up in the mornings from now on, Estel."  
  
Aragorn grimaced at the thought. 

------

"Valora, could you sing us another song?"  
  
Valora rolled her eyes at Merry's question. Ever since last night, he and Pippin had been pestering her. Well, excluding this morning when she had still been in a vile mood. The moment she bagan acting like an actual person again, they had started asking. This was probably the fourth or fifth time they had asked, at least. And it wasn't even noon yet. "May I ask why?"  
  
"It's too quiet," said Merry.  
  
"Maybe later." She hoped it would shut him up for now.  
  
Normally, they wouldn't bother her so much when they knew she was losing her patience, but since Aragorn was here to protect them, they pressed the matter.  
  
"Come on," said Merry.  
  
"Something lively," added Pippin.  
  
"Guys, if the quiet bothers you so much, why don't you sing?" she asked.  
  
"Because you have such a nice voice," said Pippin.  
  
Color rose in her cheeks. She suspected that they were complimenting her partly to flatter her into singing for them again, but mainly because they knew that the compliments embarrassed her.  
  
"A song to fill the silence might be nice, lass," added Gimli.  
  
At least he's talking to me again, thought Valora. It had taken a good hour after she apologized for calling him 'short-stack' before he had forgiven her. But he still hadn't said much to her this morning. She sighed heavily. "Are you guys going to gang up on me every time you want me to sing?"  
  
"Most likely," answered Merry.  
  
"Well, I appreciate your honesty," she said dryly. "I can't think of a very lively song right now, you guys. I'm still kind of tired."  
  
"Not even one?" asked Pippin, disappointed.  
  
"Give me a few minutes. I might be able to think of something." She thought as they continued walking. After a few minutes, she said, "Well, I don't know if it's all that lively, especially without the music, but I have a song."  
  
The two Hobbits shrugged. "Go on," said Merry.  
  
"Okay," she said. She felt a bit nervous. She was still quite unused to singing in front of anyone. And she was uncomfortably aware of the fact that nine of her companions were now listening with interest. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly to calm herself. Then she took another breath and began to sing.  
  
_You can change your life If you wanna You can change your clothes If you wanna If you change your mind Well, that's the way it goes But I'm gonna keep your jeans And your old black hat 'Cause I wanna They look good on me You're never gonna get them back At least not today, not today, not today 'Cause   
  
If it's over let it go and Come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday I'm just a bird that's already flown away Laugh it off, let it go and When you wake up it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay   
  
You can say you're bored If you wanna You can act real tough If you wanna You can say you're torn But I've heard enough Thank you... you made my mind up for me When you started to ignore me Do you see a single tear It isn't gonna happen here At least not today, not today, not today 'Cause   
  
If it's over let it go and Come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday I'm just a bird that's already flown away Laugh it off, let it go and When you wake up it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay   
  
If you're over me, I'm already over you If it's all been done, what is left to do How can you hang up if the line is dead If you wanna walk, I'm one step ahead If you're moving on, I'm already gone If the light is off then it isn't on At least not today, not today, not today 'Cause   
  
If it's over let it go and Come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday I'm just a bird that's already flown away Laugh it off, let it go and When you wake up it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday Haven't you heard You're so yesterday   
  
If it's over let it go and Come tomorrow it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday I'm just a bird that's already flown away Laugh it off, let it go and When you wake up it will seem So yesterday, so yesterday Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be okay_   
  
"Very nice," said Gandalf from the head of the group.  
  
Valora raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. Gandalf? A pop fan? Well, wonders never cease.  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Miss Valora," said Sam.  
  
Valora got a look of frustration on her face. "Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that it's just Valora? No Miss on the front."  
  
"I don't know, Miss Valora."  
  
She rubbed her temples.  
  
Boromir snorted. "I should think most girls would want to be addressed formally and given special treatment. After all, don't most girls dream of being a princess?"  
  
"How about another song?" asked Frodo. He hoped it would be a distraction. Considering the look Valora tossed over her shoulder at Boromir, it would be a good thing if it were. Honestly, hadn't the man noticed by now that it was not a fun thing to be on Valora's bad side? Then again, considering he already was on her bad side, he might not care how angry she was at him. And she wasn't exactly on his good side, either. In any case, he should at least acknowledge that Valora wasn't like most other girls. If she was, she most definately would not be here right now.  
  
Valora gritted her teeth. Then she smirked inwardly. She tried to think up a song that would really annoy Boromir. No, she thought. It didn't necessarily have to annoy him, though that would be nice, just something he wouldn't particularly like. And preferably something that would get stuck in his head, whether he liked it or not.  
  
It took her a few moments to think up a song. Finally, she thought of one that would be sure to get stuck in his head. Trying not to grin devilishly, she opened her mouth, took a breath and began to sing.  
  
_We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot Drink up me hearties, yo ho!   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me!_   
  
The entire Fellowship looked at her with raised brows. Where, in heaven's name, had she learned this song? And why would anyone sound so proud singing it?   
  
_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack Drink up, me hearties, yo ho! Maraud and embezzle and even highjack Drink up me hearties, yo ho!   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me!   
  
We kindle and char and inflame and ignite Drink up me hearties, yo ho! We burn up the city, we're really a fright Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me!   
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do well cads Drink up me hearties, yo ho! Aye, but we're loved by our mommies 'n dads Drink up me hearties, yo ho!   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me!   
  
We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves Drink up me hearties yo ho! We're devils, we're black sheep and really bad eggs Drink up me hearties, yo ho!   
  
Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me! Yo ho, yo ho, A pirate's life for me!   
_  
"What was that?" asked Boromir.  
  
"Oh, just a song I learned a while back," she answered casually.  
  
"It was horrid."  
  
"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like it. It's fun to sing."  
  
"I liked it," said Pippin.  
  
"So did I," said Merry.  
  
The other Hobbits agreed. As did Aragorn and Legolas. Gandalf said nothing, just shook his head. Gimli chose not to comment. Boromir just rolled his eyes.  
  
Nearly fifteen minutes later, Boromir began to hum. He didn't seem to realize it at first. When he finally did realize that he was humming, and exactly what he was humming, he came to a complete and abrupt halt.  
  
Aragorn nearly crashed into him from behind. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Boromir said nothing, just glared at Valora as everyone else came to a halt and turned to see what was going on.  
  
"Were you just humming that song that Valora sang?" asked Pippin curiously.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately I was." He continued to glare at the now smirking, and desperately trying to hide it, Valora.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the song," said Pippin, looking confused.  
  
"I don't. The tune seems to have lodged itself in my mind."  
  
It was stuck in his head, in other words. Valora carefully kept her laughter held in as the group turned ahead once again. However, she couldn't help muttering under her breath, in a deep voice, "Mission accomplished."  
  
Legolas heard her easily from his place right behind the wizard. He clamped his lips together in an effort to suppress his own laughter. Why that little... She had planned that. As they continued, he wondered what other tricks and surprises Valora Caley had up her sleeves.

------

They had stopped for a rest. It was early afternoon, judging by the position of the sun. Sam was sitting next to the fire, preparing a small meal for everyone. Merry and Pippin had found some wild berries that hadn't withered in the growing cold yet and were happily picking them. Frodo and Valora were sitting side by side on a dead tree, playing some sort of game, drawing on the ground with sticks. Aragorn and Gandalf were smoking their pipes. Legolas and Boromir were keeping watch for danger. Gimli was snoring while he took a brief nap.  
  
Curious, Boromir approached Valora and Frodo, trying to see exactly what they were doing. He frowned in confusion. Valora was drawing small X's and Frodo was drawing O's. His frown deepened when Valora drew a line through three of her X's.  
  
"Sorry, Fordo. You lose again. You're getting better, though."  
  
Frodo slumped his shoulders in defeat. That made four times in a row she had beat him. In fact he'd only beat her a few times since she'd taught him this game back in the Shire. Not that they played it often, but often enough that it had become evident that it was simply not his game. Such an easy game, too.  
  
Valora laughed. "You still beat me at checkers all the time."  
  
He brightened a little. "That's very true."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
They both looked up at Boromir. "A game," explained Frodo. "It's called Tic-Tac-Toe." At Boromir's blank expression, he explained the rules. "You have to try to make three X's or O's in a row and try to keep your opponent from doing so first. You can only draw one X or O at a time."  
  
Boromir nodded, getting the general concept. "I see. A strategy game."  
  
Frodo nodded.  
  
"It sounds simple enough."  
  
Frodo frowned slightly. "As long as your opponent is not much better than you."  
  
"You're getting better," repeated Valora. "And besides, I've been playing this game since I was about five. You just learned it not too long ago."  
  
"Five?" asked Boromir, surprised.  
  
"Mm-hm. My-" she stopped herself. She'd almost mentioned someone she'd just as soon forget, were it possible. "A relative taught me when he was bored."  
  
The two frowned at her abrupt change in description of whoever had taught her this game. A painful subject, perhaps?  
  
"Want to try it?" asked Valora, giving Boromir an innocent look.  
  
Boromir eyed her. That look surely meant trouble. Still, there was the hint of a challenge in her eyes. He couldn't bring himself to turn away from it. He settled himself on the ground opposite her.  
  
Ten minutes later, Boromir scowled darkly as Valora crossed through her three X's yet again. She was better than he had expected. Much better. He'd assumed she was better than Frodo because Hobbits were peaceful folk, uneducated in matters of war. Gondorians lived on the brink of war at nearly all times. Strategy skills were necessary to survive. Clearly, his assumptions had been wrong. Out of the five games they had played, she had won all of them. And that wasn't even counting the first game they had played where she had just tried to let him get a feel for the game.  
  
Valora stifled her laughter at his obvious frustration. He had underestimated her and overestimated himself. That was a common mistake people made with her. Always, she used it to her advantage. Unless she really pitied whoever she was dealing with or had some specific reason for letting them believe they were superior. "Bad luck, Boromir."  
  
Before he could respond, Sam announced that the food was done. Shooting her a look, he got up and went to get his share before the Hobbits got to it. Frodo follwed him, a smile on his face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice."  
  
Valora jumped. She turned and glared at Aragorn, who had managed to sneak behind her. "Do you derive some kind of sick pleasure out of surprising me?"  
  
He smirked. "No," he assured her. "But I do think you need to practice being more alert."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut. Grudgingly, she nodded. "Point taken. I suppose I should be happy you didn't grab me from behind."  
  
"This time," he said, still smirking. "But I still do not think what you did to Boromir was very nice."  
  
"What?"  
  
He gave her a look. "Letting him think you are not as smart as you really are and then challenging him."  
  
She shrugged. "It's not like I twisted his arm, Aragorn. And is it my fault if he makes assumptions about people before he really knows anything about them? Do you remember what he was like when you said he couldn't wield the Ring during the Council?"  
  
"Still, you should not be at odds with each other. We need to work together to protect Frodo. What you did-"  
  
"What I did," she interrupted, "was teach him that he shouldn't judge other people before he knows them. If he does, it'll get him into serious trouble someday. I don't care how great of a fighter he is, if he keeps underestimating people, he's eventually going to go up against someone and lose because of it."  
  
"I see." He had to admit, she had a very valid point. "But please, try to get along?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Good. Now, I think we should get our midday meal while it is still available to us."  
  
She nodded and stood. While he stepped over the dead tree, she had been sitting on, Aragorn made to put his hand on the small of her back and accidentally grabbed her side lightly. Valora let out a surprised yelp and jumped away.  
  
He looked at her in confusion for a moment. Then an evil smirk spread slowly across his face. "Are you ticklish?" he asked in an overly-casual tone. His smirk grew when he saw something akin to panic in her eyes.  
  
"No." That had sounded somewhat meek and not very convincing at all. She mentally kicked herself.  
  
Aragorn's smirk disappeared, only to be replaced by a broad smile. He took a small step closer to her.  
  
"Aragorn, no." She began backing away slowly. "No. You-you wouldn't dare." He kept advancing. The look on his face told her that, yes, in fact, he did dare. Oh, boy. "Aragorn, no. No!" She started running just as he lunged. She didn't need to look back to know that he was right behind her.  
  
It didn't take long to catch her at all. She shrieked as he did. And with good reason. He had tackled her in the middle of the clearing they were in. "Aragorn, don't!" she pleaded. "No!" she yelled as he bagan to tickle her mercilessly. "Aragorn, stop!"  
  
The others had all looked over the moment she yelped. Except Gimli, who had woken when Aragorn tackled Valora, demanding to know what was wrong and where his ax was, only to stop short when he realized what was causing Valora to shriek. Now, they watched the most obvious display of affection they had seen between Valora and Aragorn in amusement.  
  
Valora tried to pry his hands off of her waist with absolutely no success. When she tried to defend herself, he caught both of her wrists in his left hand and held them firmly, so she couldn't do anything. "That's cheating!" she managed to cry out. She tried to twist away from him. "Help!"  
  
"Do you surrender?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Never!" she yelled through her shrieks of laughter.  
  
Aragorn's response was to tickle her even more.  
  
"Okay," she finally shouted. "Okay, you win! I give up!"  
  
He stopped and looked down at her.  
  
"I give up," she repeated.  
  
Aragorn smiled in triumph. "Ha! Victory!" he cried, raising his fist into the air.  
  
Valora smacked him on the arm. "This time. Now get off me."  
  
He obliged and rolled off of her. She immediately scrambled to her feet, brushing dried leaves and twigs from her clothes and hair. When he began to climb to his feet, she grabbed one of his feet and yanked it out from under him. He fell back to the ground with a startled cry and a thud. The second he landed, she let go of his foot and darted a few feet away.  
  
"_Now_ whose victorious?"  
  
"Oh, you little..." Aragron lept to his feet and went after her. To his dismay, she ran behind Gandalf and peeked out from behind him.  
  
"Alright, enough of this foolishness," said Gandalf sternly.  
  
Valora stuck her tongue out at Aragorn. He made a face at her in return.  
  
Boromir was partly amused. At the same time, he found himself questioning Valora's presence in the Fellowship even more. She had been furious with him for saying that she was a child, yet she had just acted like one. And no one else seemed bothered by it or seemed to want to call her on it. Worse, it seemed that her personality was rubbing off on the others. And that damned song she had sung earlier was repeating itself in his head again!  
  
Never had any one person annoyed him so much.

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed. I think I got all the lyrics to "A Pirate's Life for Me" right. I'm pretty sure, anyway. If I didn't, oh well, it's close enough. And that damn song "So Yesterday" was stuck in my head for the longest time. I put it here pretty much because of that. Maybe now it will get the hell out of my head and stop bugging me. Sorry if you don't like that song. If you don't like "A Pirate's Life for Me"... well, that's your problem. And I know Tic-Tac-Toe doesn't exactly seem like a hard game, but it is a strategy game nonetheless. And it can be hard if you're new at it and you're opponent is really good at strategy games. Besides, because it does seem so simple, it was an easy way for Valora to piss Boromir off some more. :)  
  
And I am sorry if Aragorn seems a little out of character. Let's face it, other people affect us. Valora tends to bring out some playfulness in our beloved Ranger. 


	15. The Truth Revealed

A/N: I am really sorry about the wait. I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. Truth be told, I'm not completely happy with it, particularlly the fight between Valora and Aragorn. However, I think I've made you wait more than long enough. I may come back and re-write it at some point. Lord and Lady, these scenes of my own that I'm adding are what are killing me. I'm tempted to stop writing them and just go with the initial story, but I feel they're important in establishing the bonds between Valora and the Fellowship. So, they stay.   
  
Sweetlittlecherry: As you can see, I did work your idea in. Thank you for that.  
  
fhc: I think we all know how that feels. Why do you think she did that to him? (Evil grin) Thank you.  
  
Booklover03: It's one of my favorite songs and I just thought it worked really well. And hey, there's no law that says we can't both use that song in our fics. Believe me, I'm not the first to use it and I won't be the last. And thanks.  
  
Kaye Thorn: Oh, thank you. Bummer about the homework, but, hey, it's summer now!  
  
Tracy: Ah, one of my most faithful readers and reviewers. Thank you very much. I know exactly how that feels. Computers just suck sometimes, don't they?  
  
Kyandoru: Oh, don't worry, there will be more battles between Valora and Boromir. Everyone seems to be enjoying them. I know I am. :] Thanks.  
  
FunkyDory: Glad you find this amusing. Thanks for the review. But keep your pants on. I'm donig the best I can. (Annoyed look)  
  
Jack Sparrow's Only Love: Thank you.  
  
insanity-is-my-friend: I'm trying. Thank you for being polite.  
  
Hobbitfeatures: (Glares) Do you know how to write a fanfic? Do you know how not to come off as rude? I'm doing the best I can on this. You can't deal with my updates, either stop reading or try writing a fanfic and see just how easy it is at times. And there is life outside of fanfic, whether we like it or not. That tends to be a factor in it as well. Not to mention computer problems.   
  
A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. At least, to those who have been nice about it. My grandparent's dog, whom I have been entrusted with while they are out of the country, just had puppies. That's been keeping me kind of busy. And sad, since one of the two she had was stillborn. But the surviving pup, Elanor, is doing quite well, especially considering she was premature. Thank you for puting up with my slow writing.

* * *

They stopped to make camp about an hour before the sunlight would vanish completely.  
  
Valora was in agony. Not from her aching muscles though. She could deal with that. Besides, she was getting accustomed to the traveling and it was hurting less and less. She was once again feeling guilty for witholding the truth from her friends. She brushed it aside all the time, but every time it came back even stronger.  
  
And to top it off, she had almost had to lie to Legloas about it today. After she had sung another song for them, on the condition that they not bug her about it again until nightfall, he had asked her where she was from. It was the first time any of them had directly asked her about it. She'd had no idea what to say to him. Finally, she'd asked him why he wanted to know. He had said that her songs were strange to him and was curious as to where they came from. She couldn't just shrug the question off. She had eventually settled on telling him she was from a place very far to the west, a place he more than likely had never heard of. There were no Elves in the place she came from. Then she had changed the subject. He had raised one elegant brow at her blatant evasivness, but he had let it go. Though the look on his face assured her that her answer would not pacify him for long.  
  
She'd given it a lot of thought. If these people were really her friends, they would at least _try_ to understand. And if they were really her friends, they would forgive her. Hopefully. The Hobbits, she was fairly certain, would forgive her, though they might get understandablly upset. With Boromir, she really didn't care what he thought. They didn't like each other anyway. Legolas... well, she still wasn't sure about him. True, they got along fine, but they weren't buddies. But he seemed understanding enough. Gimli was another one she wasn't sure about. Sure, he was gruff and crabby, but he seemed to like her. Aragorn... well, she was closest to him and Frodo. While Frodo would more than likely forgive her, Aragorn was likely to get upset. Especially after she had gotten on his case about not telling her and the Hobbits the truth. She just hoped that would be followed by acceptance of her apologies.  
  
The thought of telling them terrified her. But living with the guilt was killing her. She had to tell them. And it should be done soon. She knew she would have to tell them eventually. The longer she waited, the harder it would be. And the longer she waited, the greater the chance they would be angry about it.  
  
When everything important had been taken care of, except dinner, she cleared her throat loudly to get their attention. She had talked to Gandalf a few minutes earlier. He had agreed to help her out if she needed him to. And he had promised to stay by her side while she told them. That made her feel a lot better. When she had their attention, she began to shift nervously. "Um, guys, there's something I need to tell you. All of you."  
  
Aragorn frowned at the look on her face. And she refused to look any of them square in the face.  
  
"Well, what is it lass?" asked Gimli.  
  
She let out a long, controlled breath. "You better sit down. This is going to take a while."  
  
They all looked at each other. What was going on? Well, there was only one way to find out. They all sat and looked curiously at her.  
  
After taking a seat herself, making sure that Gandalf was close by, Valora fought the urge to get up and run as far away as she could. How was she supposed to explain this to them? Well, she thought, the best way would probably be to explain it as best she could as far as she could understand it. Which wasn't much. But she had to try. She owed it to them.  
  
"Look," she said finally, "I know what I'm about to tell you will sound... dubious at best. But promise me that you won't say anything until I'm finished. Please." She looked up only long enough to see them all nod. "Well, it's like this," she began.  
  
---------  
  
"And Gandalf brought me with him to Hobbiton. I'm still not really sure why." She glanced at the old wizard. "When he left, he told me to stay with Frodo. And that's where I stayed. You know the rest of the story from there." She kept her eyes glued to her feet, afraid to look up and see their reactions.  
  
The Hobbits looked to Gandalf. He nodded slightly, confirming at least part of her story.  
  
"In answer to your question," said Gandalf, "I brought you with me because I did not think it right to leave a girl alone in the wild. Especially with such delusions, which I thought them at the time. And I could tell that you would present no danger to the Hobbits."  
  
Speak for yourself, thought Merry, remembering the numerous death threats he had recieved from Valora in the time he had known her.  
  
The stunned silence lasted for a few minutes. But it seemed like years to Valora. She waited anxiously for her friends to let the reality sink in. And possibly to judge her.  
  
It was Sam Who finally broke the silence. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Frodo.  
  
Valora looked ashamedly at her friend, who was looking very hurt at the moment. "Because I didn't have anywhere else to go," she said softly. "And I didn't know you very well yet. I didn't know how you would react."  
  
"And after that?" he asked.  
  
"I was afraid that you wouldn't believe me. And that if you did... Frodo, I am so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
Frodo said nothing. He would need time to think about it. Time to decide if her deception was really grounds to end their friendship.  
  
"Surely, you can't expect us to believe all this," said Boromir.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy," Valora said, "but it's the truth. One I should have told you a long time ago." She ran her hands over her face and through her hair. "And I'm not exactly done."  
  
Everyone braced themselves for whatever was coming next.  
  
"I've been seeing things. Visions. I can't explain it. But I saw one of the Wraiths long before we ever encountered them. And I saw Gandalf get captured by Saruman. And I think I saw it at the same time that it actually happened. I'm not a seer, so I don't know why I'm getting these visions."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Merry. "If you knew that something happened to Gandalf-"  
  
"Because I didn't know," she cut in. "I didn't know what I was seeing was real. If I had, I would have done something. But as far as I knew, I was just losing my mind. What's left of it, anyway. I was sucked into a book. What did you expect? Complete understanding of what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Did you know anything else that you should have told us?"  
  
Valora looked at Aragorn. His stiff tone of voice let her know that he was not happy with her at the moment. Wincing inwardly under his gaze, she hesitated. "I knew that the Ring was evil, but dormant. But the only reason I didn't say anything is because I didn't know if I should say anything. For all I knew, I could have been changing things that were supposed to happen," she defended herself. "As far as I know, things were supposed to happen a certain way. Me being here in Middle-Earth might have changed that, but I don't exactly have a choice in the matter."  
  
"Well," said Boromir slowly, "what exactly was the book about?"  
  
She gave him a wry look. "Considering this is the book I was sucked into, I should think that would be fairly obvious."  
  
He gave her an equally wry look. "What I meant was, was it about our success or defeat in our quest?"  
  
Valora sighed. Yup, I definately should have seen that one coming, she thought to herself. Surely, she couldn't tell them that they were made up characters. "The book is about things that happened long, long before my time," she began. "Things that are considered a myth."  
  
"Yes, but are we victorious or defeated? How does it end?"  
  
"I don't know how it ends!" she said loudly in frustration, standing up and shoving her hands through her hair. "I was brought here before I even got through the first part of the first volume of the story. I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know anything that's going to happen. I don't know if you succeed or if someone else defeats Sauron later. Anything could happen. I can't tell you anything."  
  
"Can't, or won't?" asked Aragron.  
  
Valora almost flinched at the coldness in his voice. Coldness that was directed soley at her. This definately did not seem to be going as well as she'd hoped. Not that it was a surprise, really. Best case scenarios rarely happened to her. "Can't," she clarified. "I just told you, I never finished the story, so I don't know what happens."  
  
"And how do we know that you are telling the truth?"  
  
She blinked. "Why would I lie to you about this?"  
  
"Well, you've been lying to us so far. How do we know that you can be trusted?"  
  
"I have never lied to you about who I am or where I am from," she said. To her dismay, some of her hurt came out in her voice, despite her efforts to hide it. And she was certain it was showing on her face as well.  
  
"But you've never really been honest with us either," he retorted. He knew that wasn't really true. So much of what she had said to Boromir that day she had lost her temper made sense now. Still, that hadn't been intentional.  
  
Rather than let her hurt surface completely, she suppressed it. Summoning anger to her aid, she glared at Aragorn. "And I suppose you're one to talk about being completely honest about who you are?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You weren't exactly Mr. Open about who you are, either."  
  
He gave her a glare. "I don't see how that is important."  
  
"As I recall, I asked you what your real name was. You didn't want to tell me. Did you, _Strider_?"  
  
Part of him winced. She had not called him Strider since she had found out his true identity, insisting that she call him by his real name. And she was right. He recalled her tentativly asking for his name that day they had left Bree. He had refused to answer and she had let it drop, which had surprised him. Most females he knew would have pestered him on the matter. "You didn't seem overly interested, since you didn't pursue the matter."  
  
She glowered down at him. "I was trying to respect your privacy."  
  
The rest of the Fellowship watched and listened with growing unease as the two continued to argue. They looked back and forth between the Ranger and the girl as they tossed arguments at each other. None, however, did anything to break the argument up. The fight lasted for less than ten minutes. Though it seemed to last much longer to the uncomfortable companions. Eventually, Aragorn turned and stormed off.  
  
"Fine, have it your way, you stubborn ass!" Valora turned and stormed in the opposite direction.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship was silent for a moment.  
  
"Well," said Merry finally. "That was, er, interesting."  
  
The rest silently agreed.  
  
Gandalf sighed. As if it wasn't bad enough that Valora and Boromir were barely civil to each other, now Valora and Aragorn were fighting. "Would one of you please follow her and make sure she doesn't get into any trouble while I have a word with Aragorn."  
  
Frodo nodded and started after her. He was surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Legolas gently restraining him.  
  
"I will go," he said. "It is safer for you here."  
  
Reluctantly, Frodo nodded. If Valora got into trouble, Legolas was better equipped to protect her. Still, if Valora was in a vile mood, he wasn't sure how she would respond to the Elf.  
  
Legolas easily followed the trail Valora had left. Until it dissapeared, that is. At first, he felt a sliver of fear. Had she been carried off by something? No, she couldn't have been. There were no tracks at all, not hers and not anything else's tracks. So where had she gone?  
  
A soft rustle from somewhere above him drew his attention. Surprise showed clearly on his face when he spotted her. She was sitting on a large branch with her legs stretched out in front of her and her back against the tree trunk. He hadn't even known she could climb. He frowned and reexamined the place wher her tracks stopped. Right next to the tree he was standing next to. But she was in the next tree. That would mean she had to have climbed this tree and jumped from it into the tree she was now sitting in.  
  
Valora didn't seem to have noticed him yet and he wondered if he should give her a moment or two before revealing himself.  
  
Her soft, musical voice reached his Elven ears. He had listened to her sing often enough to know that the songs she sang often reflected her moods or what she was feeling, though she sometimes sang any old song. He suspected it was just for the love of song and music. But the song she sang now clearly was not for the pleasure of singing.  
  
_It wasn't my intention to mislead you It never should have been this way What can I say It's true, I did extend the invitation I never knew how long you'd stay When you hear temptation call It's your heart that takes Takes the fall_   
  
Legolas remained silent and listened to her sad singing.

* * *

Uh-oh, the first big fight between friends. That always sucks. Then again, if your friendship can survive the big fights, it grows stronger. That's all I'm saying about it. Please, leave a contribution in the little box. (The review box, for those who didn't get that.) 


	16. Food Poisoning and Forgiveness

Disclaimer. Not mine. Never was, never will be.

A/N: Well, I got one of those free internet services, so I can update. But it also means I only get a few hours of net time a month. (Makes face) Lord and Lady, this chapter was hell to write. I hope you're not disappointed with it. At least it's kind of long. Fourteen pages (not counting a/n's or review responses), so be ready to sit there reading for a while. That should count for something. (Smiles hopefully at readers. Readers glare while holding torches and pitchforks. Swallows hard.) I'm sorry, you guys. I really am. If I had been able to get this to you any faster, I would have. I know how irritating it is to have to wait forever for a story to update. Oh, and there's a little more Aragorn out-of-characterness in this chapter.

I'm also in a foul mood for a couple of reasons. One: I might be moving again soon, which totally sucks. This time, it's probably gonna be out of state. Two: I have horrible, horrible writer's block. Not just on this story either. _All_ of them. And three: I have Jury duty later this month. Ick. And they don't care that I don't have a car or anything. No. They are being oh, so generous and paying my bus fare. Oh, goody. :P (Grumbles lots of profanities that would make even Valora blush) Just thought I'd share that with you.

Eagle Took: Oh, I'm sorry. I hope you have that resolved by now. It's been a while, after all. --

Ashley Lauren Potter: I'm glad you like it. Can't guarentee I'll use your suggestions. We'll have to wait and see.

sweetlittlecherry: Well, I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Corgidog88: No kidding, it's long. But the responses make it worth the effort to keep writing it.

TrekieGreenieShannaraElfofME: (Yeesh, you have a long name. 'Course, so do I, so...) (Blushes very badly.) Wow. Do you honestly mean that? That is such a huge compliment. I am honored that you feel that way. Though, I can't say that I think of what's going on in this story as really sane. But thank you so much.

Lea: Yeah. She shares my temper, too. I know it's not good to keep things bottled up like that, but I do it anyway.

Tracy: Hi. Yeah, it always sucks, doesn't it? Well, in Aragorn's defense, she did kind of get on his case about not telling them who he really is. Yeah, he could have been more considerate, but, quite frankly, he's hurt. As for the singing thing, I've always found it a great way to let off steam. I firmly believe music can heal your soul. Better than punching a wall. Don't do that, by the way. It hurts. Trust me, I know.

Cindy17, Tinne, Sapphire2988, WildBlackWolf and Viva, and Tina7610813: Thank you for your kind words and taking the time to review. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story.

Has anyone out there watched the show "Lost" by the way? If you haven't, you should. It's really good. Dominic Monaghan (Merry) is in it. He's really good, too. And, of course, he's really cute. "The X-Files" it ain't, but it's a good show.

You know, it's recently come to my attention that I've been working on this story for about a year. And it's only about halfway done. And I have to write the other two stories to complete the trilogy as well. _Dear Lord and Lady, What have I gotten myself into!?_

Well, on with the story.

* * *

It had been two days. Valora and Aragorn were still not speaking unless it was necessary. Or to trade insults. And they always tried to stay on opposite ends of their camps. This was proving very frustrating for everyone else. But, considering that they had both been in foul moods since Valora had told them the truth about herself, no one dared say anything about it to them. Besides, they were a little busy trying to keep Gandalf from whacking them both over the head with his staff.

The camp Gandalf had chosen was near to a small pool with a waterfall. Valora, who desperately wanted to be clean, eyed it somewhat warily. "Is that water safe to swim in?" she asked finally. They had already filled their water skins and would probably do so again in the morning just in case. And the waterfall would keep the water clean enough. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to pee in there.

"Yes, but I wouldn't recommend a bath so close to nightfall. It will be too cold," said Gandalf.

"I'll be okay."

"If Gandalf says you shouldn't, then you shouldn't," said Aragorn in the same irritated tone he'd been using on her for the last two days.

Valora had been about to reluctantly take Gandalf's advice, but a sudden need to defy Aragorn changed all that. "Listen, just because I'm traveling with a Ranger doesn't mean I have to smell like one." She returned the favor of using an irritated tone.

Merry and Pippin snorted. Boromir smothered a grin.

Aragorn scowled. He opened his mouth.

"Ahem," said Gandalf loudly. "Perhaps you can bathe in the morning, Valora. As I said, it will be cold tonight. It will take you a long time to dry completely. I do not think it is a good idea."

Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement. "Alright."

The next few minutes passed without incident. Camp was soon ready.

A very frustrated Valora stayed at one end of the camp, casting both sad and angry glances at the Ranger, who remained on the other side of the camp. All day today, all day yesterday and the whole night the day she had told them had been spent like this. Why couldn't he let this go? If anyone really had any reason to hate her for her deception, it was Frodo. Yet he and the other Hobbits had forgiven her the next day.

As expected, it hadn't changed much between she and Boromir. The only difference now was the strange looks he gave her. Gimli had been curious about what her world was like, along with Legolas, and had been questioning her about it. He seemed to not be angry with her. Legolas had asked his own questions. He believed she should have told them much sooner, but could see why she would be reluctant to do so. It hadn't put much strain on their slowly growing friendship.

Only Aragorn remained unwilling to try to look at things from her point of view. Or to forgive her.

Well, she could be pissed at him later. Right now, she had more pressing matters to think about. She hadn't practiced with her sword for two days now. If she skipped tonight, that would be three days in a row. She was still learning. If she didn't practice, she would begin to lose what little skill she had gained. She didn't want and couldn't afford that. But damned if she was going to ask that stuborn Ranger to help her right now. She wondered who else she could ask. Gimli used axes and didn't even carry a sword. The Hobbits were still just learning themselves, so that would be rather pointless. Gandalf carried a sword, but he was pretty pissed off with both her and Aragorn for refusing to speak to each other, so that didn't seem like an entirely good idea. Legolas probably knew how to use a sword, and was probably good at it, but he carried Elven knives rather than a sword in addition to his bow. So that probably wouldn't work either. And that only left...

Terrific, she thought sourly.

Well, it was either that or not practice at all. Groaning inwardly, she got up and slowly made her way over to him. She went slowly so she could work up the nerve to ask for his help. It wouldn't surprise her at all if he told her to go away. Eventually she stood right in front of him. She cleared her throat slightly. "Boromir?"

He looked up from the horn he had been polishing. He raised his brow, silently asking what it was she wanted.

"Um, I need to work on my sword fighting. I was wondering if you could help me?" She gave him a somewhat hopeful look.

Surprised, he glanced around at the others. Their surprise mirrored his own. His eyes rested on Aragorn for a moment. The Ranger gave a half-shrug and made a gesture of dismissal, clearly stating that he didn't care one way or the other. Turning back to Valora, he gave a short nod. "Very well. Just give me a moment."

She nodded and left him to finish what he was doing.

The Hobbits glanced at each other worriedly. She must be really upset to ask Boromir for help rather than Aragorn. The others must have realized it, too. They had never seen Valora stay upset this long. Even at Merry and Pippin. Of course, Aragorn wasn't exactly making it easy for her to do anything else. Not that he didn't have the right to be upset, but... He had said some things to her the other night that they knew had gotten to her more than she had let on. He had hurt her badly with both his harsh words and his rejection. She hadn't been very nice about her responses to his words, either. Of course, with her temper, that wasn't surprising. They were just thankful that it hadn't been a repeat of the incident with Boromir.

When they began to spar, Valora realized that, though they were both master swordsmen, Boromir had a different fighting style than Aragorn. She remembered hearing that fighting styles were as distinctive and different as fingerprints when she was younger, but she hadn't really given it much thought since then. It worried her a little, since she was used to fighting Aragorn, but realized that this was actually a good thing. Not everyone, or every_thing,_ whatever the case may be, would fight just like Aragorn. Knowing how to defend herself against different fighting styles would give her an edge in battle. Maybe she would ask Legolas to help her with her training later, after all.

Though he didn't like her very much, Boromir was impressed. She'd made very good progress in a relatively short time. And she was very focused. That was very important. They could worry about teaching her how to be alert to her surroundings as well as the fight later. For now, she needed to learn the basics. She was holding up well against him, despite the fact that he wasn't going quite as easy on her as Aragorn tended to.

Aragorn couldn't help but watch. She still wasn't alert enough to her surroundings when she fought. That would have to change. And she still favored her right leg to carry the majority her weight and balance, leaving her left side open to attack. That wouldn't do if there was more than one opponent against her. Making a decision, he picked up a small stone and moved closer. When he was close enough to do so without really injuring her, he tossed it at her. It hit her squarely between the shoulder blades. She let out a yelp caused both by surprise and the sudden stinging sensation on her back. Boromir, his sword in mid-swing, started slightly. However, there wasn't enough time to stop his sword as it headed for Valora. To his immense relief, she managed to deflect the blow despite whatever had caused her to cry out like that. He may not have any real affection for the girl, but he had no desire to see her hurt, either.

Legolas couldn't believe what he had just seen his longtime friend do. What had gotten into him lately? It wasn't like him to behave this way. Well, maybe with Elladan and Elrohir, Elrond's twin sons, on occasion, but they usually deserved it.

Furious, Valora whirled around. Pippin pretended to to rub his nose while actually pointing at Aragorn, a trick he had picked up from her.

"Aragorn!" said Gandalf, not sounding or looking at all amused.

"What the fuck is your problem?" she demanded, giving him a glare that would have made an Orc shrink back from her.

"You need to be more alert," he said flatly. "Had that been an arrow or a sword, you would be dead."

"Oh, and I'm sure you'd be _real_ upset about that," she responded sarcastically.

"Not especially," he said coldly.

Legolas and Frodo were the only ones to see the flicker of emotion pass through her eyes. In an instant, it had vanished, her eyes showing only anger once again. "Then don't bother doing me any favors, Ranger."

"Fine. I won't bother in the future. Go ahead and get yourself killed."

"At least I wouldn't have to deal with your sorry ass anymore."

He glowered at her. "And at least the rest of us will be free of one spoiled brat."

Her grip tightened on the sword. He had hit a sore spot. That was one of the things the kids at school said about her. That she was spoiled and stuck-up and thought she was better than everyone else. None of that was really true, of course. At least, not the way they all meant it. She didn't ask her mother for all those nice things. On occasion, she found something expensive that she wanted, like the occasional concert tickets or a collector's item, but was usually hesitant to ask. Her car had been a surprise gift when she had gotten her license. She might believe she was better than some people, but it had nothing to do with how much money they had or how good their grades were. It had to do with the person themselves. And at the moment, Aragorn was not ranking high on her list of likeable people. "Eat shit, asswipe!"

"Enough!" ordered Gandalf before they could continue. He gave them both a look that put the look Valora had given Aragorn to shame. "You are both behaving as though you were only put on this earth days ago. If you have any brains or care about the quest at all, you will put your petty differences and disagreements aside. Start behaving your age!"

Aragorn groaned inwardly. If Gandalf was planning to lecture them, they were in a lot of trouble. Gandalf gave the worst lectures in all the land. He could go on for hours when he was annoyed enough. Luckily, Valora didn't give him the chance to continue. "Look, Gandalf, I'm really not in the mood for a lecture right now, so save it."

Everyone was taken aback. No one had ever really spoken to Gandalf that way before. Least of all Valora, who plainly admired Gandalf to a great degree.

"But if it makes you feel better, I'll cut a deal," she continued. "He stays on his side of the camp and keeps his mouth shut, and I'll stay on my side and keep mine shut. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Aragorn quickly, only too happy to end this conversation and avoid Gandalf's lecture.

Gandalf did not look appeased, but said nothing as they both retreated to opposite ends of their camp.

Valora wanted to keep practicing, but didn't trust herself at the moment. She didn't want to hurt Boromir when it wasn't his fault she was in such a pissed off state. That just wasn't right, no matter how much she didn't like him. Besides, he had taken her news much better than expected. Hadn't used it as an excuse to break their truce or make fun of her. And he could easily have refused to help her practice with her sword. He had earned a break from her attitude towards him.

The others looked at each other. Merry sighed heavily. "Are they ever going to stop fighting?" he asked wearily in a low voice. This was getting very old _very_ fast. No one could answer his question. Who could say if they would or not?

Gandalf, himself sick of this nonsense, sent Aragorn to look around for any possible danger. He then sent Merry and Pippin out to forage for food, basically to get them out of his hair, as he now had a throbbing headache. Last, he sent Boromir and Valora to gather some firewood. He knew that he might just be asking for trouble with that last one, but at the moment he thought she would react better to Boromir than being around Aragorn. Besides, it was safer for both her and Aragorn to be out of his sight right now. He had only one nerve left and they were leaning on it very heavily.

Boromir glanced at Valora from time to time. He didn't say anything. She was absolutely livid. While it was not him she was angry with, he wasn't about to give her a convenient target at which to direct her anger. Silently, they gathered piece after piece of dried wood from the ground.

"Am I really that bad?" she asked suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"Am I really all that bad at sword fighting?" she asked. "I know I'm not an expert, but I just started learning. I'm not _supposed_ to be that good. Did I do anything really wrong enough to justify having a rock thrown at me?"

"No," he answered slowly, but honestly. "It is true that you will need to learn to be more alert in battle, but as of now you should be concentrating on just learning how to fight at all." He paused, debating whether to say anything else or not. "And the fact of the matter is," he said eventually, "you are learning quickly. You are not yet ready for battle, I think, but you will be in time." He wondered if she might perhaps clout him over the head with one of the branches she carried.

She had stopped gathering to listen to his answer and study him as he gave it. He seemed sincere, which surprised her. Finally, she nodded. She tried to keep her mouth shut, otherwise she was going to start ranting about a certain Ranger. Going back to gathering wood, she told herself over and over, don't say anything, don't say anything. So, of course, she ended up saying something. "I don't know where he gets off, anyway. That hurt. And if I had moved, it could've hit you."

Boromir remained silent. He wasn't about to point out that Aragorn probably had very good aim, otherwise he wouldn't bother carrying a bow. She would probably maim him for it.

"And I have never lied to him. Not once. I may not have told him my life story, but I didn't lie to him."

Reluctantly, he had to agree with that. They had not asked, so she hadn't answered. Simple as that. Still, it would have been better if she had told them. "Why _didn't_ you say anything?" he asked suddenly. "If you had warned Gandalf or Frodo about the Ring, it would have saved us time in realizing it has to be destroyed."

She remained silent, standing there with an armload of branches, not looking at him. "I was afraid," she answered softly after a tense few moments. "I didn't know what would happen if I warned anyone. I just thought... I had to let things run their course. I thought that, maybe, if I didn't, I might change the outcome. I didn't know if it would change things for better or worse. So, I just kept my mouth shut. It's not that I didn't want to tell anyone, I just didn't know if I should. Or how to."

Her pain practically radiated off of her, though she tried so hard to hide it. He decided to be merciful and just drop the subject. They finished gathering wood in silence and headed back for the camp.

By the time they returned, Merry and Pippin had returned. They had found some mushrooms and some more berries. These they deposited near where the fire was to be built. In no time, the fire was lit and Sam and Merry were cooking. Aragorn did not return until fifteen minutes later, having thouroughly scoured the area for possible danger and finding none.

When their meal was divided, Valora frowned down at her plate. Sausage. Again. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it, it was just that she was sick of it. And, truth be told, she wasn't much of a sausage person, preferring bacon. But she wanted something that wasn't made from meat. Just once. Now, the berries on her plate looked rather tempting. There were two kinds, mostly dark colored and a few red ones. She didn't really mind the mushrooms either. "Hey, Pippin."

"Hmm?" He looked up at her, a bite of sausage already in his mouth.

"I'll trade you half of my sausage for some of your berries."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Really."

He eagerly agreed, knowing the sausage would be more filling than the berries. He gave her half of his berries for the meat.

"I'll trade," said Merry.

"Fine by me," said Valora. The same exchange was made. Her meal wouldn't be as filling as the others perhaps, but she would be happier about it. The berries tasted so good to her. The darker colored berries tasted better than the red, but they weren't too bad either. There were considerably more of the dark ones anyway.

True to their agreement, Valora and Aragorn were staying as far away from each other as possible. And avoiding eye contact. Or even looking at each other at all. The others were truly annoyed by their childishness, but said nothing, for fear of yet another outburst between the two. It was the last thing their rather strained nerves needed at the moment.

Once she was finished, Valora sat there and thought. Thought about how ironic it was that, of all the members of the Fellowship, it was Boromir who she had finally voiced her feelings to. Not only that, she realized that it was the first time they had been able to have a conversation, albeit a bit one sided, without her feeling badly disposed towards him. He hadn't seemed the least bit hostile towards her, either. Maybe their truce _would_ stick after all.

A slightly uneasy feeling settled in her gut as she thought again of Aragorn. It wasn't really dark yet, so she didn't see why anyone would object if she took a short walk. She needed to clear her head. She wouldn't go far. The others, having finished their dinner, were all preoccupied. Hoping no one would notice, she quietly got up and started walking. She headed for the waterfall, hoping the sound and sight of the water might soothe her nerves. Unfortunately, after ten minutes or so, the feeling in her gut had not gone away. It seemed to be growing steadily worse, in fact.

"You should not wander off alone."

Valora jumped and spun around, hand over her heart. Irritated, she glared at the speaker. "Legolas, could you maybe _not_ sneak up on me like that?"

"I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you."

"Yeah, well."

"You should not wander off alone," he repeated, frowning a bit. "It could be dangerous."

"I didn't go far," she protested. After all, the edge of the waterfall was in plain sight of their camp. She had stayed in a place where they could see her, if only faintly in the growing darkness, as the sun would set in about fifteen minutes.

"That does not matter," he told her. "If I had not seen and followed you, the others would not have noticed you had gone. Had something else been out here, they might not have realized you had disappeared until it was too late."

"Yeah, yeah. The old 'you might get hurt' bit. I'm not stupid, Legolas. I just needed some time alone."

"Indeed." He had noticed that she had not even brought a weapon with her.

"Yes, indeed." She frowned and placed her hand on her belly, the feeling in her gut having reached the point of actual physical discomfort. She turned away from him and stared at the waterfall again, the water taking on many colors as it reflected the dying light.

Legolas stepped in front of her, knowing she was upset, but needing to make her understand. She couldn't go wandering off. Not even relatively short distances, especially unarmed. A short distance didn't necessarily make the danger any less. "Valora," he told her firmly, "I understand that you wish for privacy, but placing yourself in possible danger will not help anything. You cannot wander off without one of us nearby at all times. It is not only yourself, but all of us that are placed in danger if you are taken by the enemy."

The truth of his words was not lost on her. It wasn't worth the risk, she knew, of revealing their plan to the enemy. Still, she couldn't help her need for privacy.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?"

She nodded.

The nausea hit her suddenly and powerfully. Both hands flew over her stomach, as if she could somehow fight it that way. The feeling quickly rose.

Legolas frowned as some of her color drained away. "What is it?"

"Oh, god," she said softly. The next thing either of them knew, she pitched forward. The last of her sense made her grab Legolas by the shoulder and push him aside a bit. As she leaned past him, the nausea reached a fever pitch. Then, she was emptying the contents of her stomach onto the ground. Her stomach heaved, and she might have lost her balance had she not still been holding tightly onto Legolas' shoulder, who was staring at her, obviously taken aback.

When she finished emptying her partially digested dinner, she gasped for breath. After a minute, she stood up straight, still feeling quite miserable.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas, a bit concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him. The dizziness, growing quickly, contradicted that statement. Struggling against it, she repeated, "I'm fine." She swayed. Her knees gave out and she began to fall.

Reacting quickly, Legolas caught her before she could hit the ground. As he caught her, he felt the unnatural warmth of her body. She was developing a fever. Developing it quickly. Scooping her into his arms, he turned and ran back to the others, aware that her breathing didn't sound as it normally did, as if she were struggling for it. "Gandalf! Aragorn!"

Everyone looked over at his cry. They were all surprised by the sight that greeted their eyes. Legolas had an almost panicked look on his face as he ran to them with Valora lying limply in his arms. They regained their wits in a hurry and hastened to the Elf.

"What happened?" demanded Gandalf.

"She became violently ill in an instant. I do not know the cause."

Gandalf looked at her. Concern washed over him as he saw the state she was in. "Put her down," he commanded.

Legolas hurriedly obeyed, placing her on the ground and stepping back so that Gandalf could see what was wrong with her.

Aragorn joined Gandalf beside Valora, fear in his eyes. "Legolas," he asked, looking up at him, "what exactly happened?"

Legolas hurriedly told them what had happened. How the sickness had come without any real warning. What could have caused it? He wasn't sure.

Valora coughed and hauled herself onto all fours. She had been sure there was nothing left for her to throw up. Apparently, she had been wrong. Her body kept attempting to expel whatever might have been inside her digestive system long after it was completely emptied. Finally, her body couldn't hold itself up anymore. It was all she could do to avoid the puddle of her own vomit as she collapsed, utterly spent.

Unsure of what else to do at the moment, Aragorn had held her hair back as she puked. All his anger was forgotten for the moment, replaced by worry. What was wrong with her?

Gandalf wanted the answer to that question himself. As luck would have it, his eyes averted from her for a moment and happened to land on Frodo's plate. There were a few berries left on it. The two red ones caught his eye. He moved to the plate and snatched them up. He looked at them closely. Yes, he recognized them, alright. He himself hadn't gotten any red berries. Unfortunate, for he would have been able to warn the others not to eat them if he had. But, why was no one else sick? "Frodo, how many of these did you eat?"

Frodo looked at him, confused. Why was that important right now? "They weren't to my liking. I only had two, and I left the others."

"Did anyone else eat many of these?" asked Gandalf urgently. No one seemed to have gotten many, if any of the red ones.

"I didn't find many of those," said Pippin, not sure where this was heading, but pretty sure he wasn't going to like it.

"How many?" demanded Gandalf.

"Only a handful."

Gandalf cursed softly. Since what everyone else had of them didn't add up to a handful, Valora must have gotten most of them. "Have you never seen these berries before?"

"Well, no," admitted Pippin.

Gandalf cursed again. "These must be what made her ill."

The others looked at him. Aragorn groaned as he looked at the berries closely. He recognized them now. "What do you mean?" asked Merry.

"These berries are toxic."

Stunned and horrified faces stared at him.

"They're poisoned?" asked Merry.

Gandalf nodded grimly. "Yes."

"But why is no one else sick, then?" asked Sam, confused.

"I suspect Valora ate most of them."

"The rest of us didn't eat enough to get sick," explained Aragorn.

"What's going to happen to her?" asked Frodo fearfully.

"We will do what we can for her," said Gandalf firmly.

Soon enough, Valora had been laid out on her bedroll. Aragorn had sent Merry and Pippin to get some water and, when they returned, he soaked a bit of cloth and began to wipe her face with it, trying to cool her rapidly rising fever. Her skin was already burning hot to the touch. If they didn't keep her cool, the fever might kill her. The others helped in any way they could, which consisted mostly of trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

It soon became apparent that her condition might be more serious than they had originally thought. She could keep nothing down. Not the bread they gave her. Not even water. Not being able to keep down water was a very bad sign indeed. Even with Aragorn's healing skills and Gandalf's vast knowledge, they could not do much for her at all. Eventually, Gandalf pulled Aragorn aside, where they spoke in low, urgent tones.

Pippin took the opportunity to sit down next to Valora. She looked up at him and he felt even worse. She was quite pale. Sweat was covering her face and neck, beginning to soak her hair and shirt. Her weak state was quite obvious. And it was all his fault. "I'm sorry," he told her.

"It wasn't your fault," she told him weakly, her voice somewhat hoarse.

"I never should have picked them. I'd never seen berries like them before." His guilt was written all over his face.

"You didn't know," she assured him. "I know you'd never try to hurt me, Pippin. It was just an accident."

"You're not angry with me?" He was torn between hopefulness and disbelief.

"It was an accident," she repeated as firmly as she could. She reached out and gave his hand a squeeze. "It'll be alright Pippin. Whatever happens, none of it was your fault." She began to cough as the water she had drunk less than two minutes ago was forced back out. Pippin leapt out of the way just in time.

Boromir came up and gripped Pippin's shoulder gently. "I'll watch over her. Go wait with the others."

Reluctantly, Pippin obeyed and joined the other Hobbits, who were waiting anxiously for Gandalf and Aragorn to tell them anything.

Boromir propped Valora's head up. "Easy," he told her as she shifted a bit. "Is there anything you need?"

"Water. I want some more water," she said weakly.

He frowned slightly. "You won't be able to keep it down for more than a few minutes."

"Boromir, if I don't drink water, I'll just keep throwing up whatever fluid I have in my body. When that happens, I'll dehydrate. If I dehydrate too much, it can kill me. So please, just give me some water. It might buy me some time."

He nodded, not really understanding much of what she'd said, and picked up a water flask. He propped her up a bit more and held the flask to her lips as she drank. After a few mouthfuls, she pulled away.

"Thank you."

"You will be alright."

She looked at him for a few second. "We don't know that." She glanced at the Hobbits. "Boromir, if anything happens to me, I don't want Merry and Pippin thinking this was their fault."

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he said firmly.

"_If_ it does, don't let them blame themselves. I don't want them to believe they killed me."

He froze at her words. Apparently, he hadn't given her nearly enough credit. She knew there was a chance that she would die and was worried about what the Hobbits would feel if she did. No mere child would think this way. "You will be alright," he repeated gently. He got up and walked over to the Hobbits and Gimli before she could say anything else.

Valora was terrified. She didn't want to die. She was only sixteen. She was too young. And if she died here, her mother and friends would never know what happened to her. She would end up an unsolved missing person case. All kinds of stories and theories would be said about her and what might have happened, but no one would ever know the truth. No one could ever possibly guess. There were worse ways to die, she supposed. But the poison could still take hours or even days to kill her. There were even a few cases where people lived for weeks before dying from poison, though it was rare.

But she couldn't let anyone else see how scared she was. Just like she couldn't let those kids at school see how much they could hurt her. Only this time, it wasn't for her benefit. If those kids at school saw how much their petty insults and scorn bothered her, they would never leave her alone. They would do everything they could to make her feel as bad as possible. Now, she had to hide it for her friends. The Hobbits were scared enough. If she had to guess, she would say Legolas was afraid, too. She couldn't make them even more afraid by letting them see how afraid she was.

Legolas had gone over to Aragorn and Gandalf sometime during Valora's talk with Boromir. He regretted that he didn't have very strong healing skills. Cuts and bruises, maybe even a broken bone he could at least help with. But this, this was something else entirely. His greatest skills had always lain in hunting, battle, things of that nature. That didn't mean he couldn't recognize a serious condition when he saw one. Now, he spoke in low tones with them, being sure to speak in Elvish so that the others wouldn't understand if they overheard.

After a few minutes of debate about what they should tell the others, they were interrupted by the sound of retching. They looked over to see Valora throwing up water yet again. Gandalf and Legolas went to tend to her while Aragorn told the others exactly what the situation was.

"Well?" asked Frodo anxiously as they approached. They were all on their feet in an instant.

"We have no real way to know how much poison she ingested, or how badly it will affect her," said Aragorn grimly.

"Will she be alright?" asked Frodo.

"I don't know, Frodo. I just don't know."

"Is she going to die?" asked Pippin anxiously, hoping it wasn't going to happen. He didn't think he could bear it if he had killed his friend.

"I cannot answer that, Pippin. She may be alright, or she may not. We cannot be sure yet. But we will do everything we can for her."

"Is there any chance for her?" asked Merry.

"Yes. She reacted quickly to the poison. That may mean it was purged from her body fast enough for her to survive it."

"But what's going to happen to her if she..." Sam trailed off.

Aragorn hesitated. He was spared from answering by Gandalf calling him over. "Watch over her," Gandalf told him when he arrived. He then dragged Legolas off and made him get more water. Aragorn settled himself next to her and sponged at her forehead and neck with the wet cloth. Guilt for how he had treated her the last few days assaulted him. He had been such an ass.

Valora, whom he thought had been sleeping, opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"Aragorn, what's going to happen to me? Gandalf wouldn't tell me hardly anything. Tell me the truth. Am I going to die?"

"I don't know," he answered after a silence.

"That and the look on your face is a yes if I ever saw one."

"I don't know that you're going to die or not."

"But I probably am. Right? That's why no one wants to tell me everything and keeps telling me I'll be just fine."

He didn't say anything? What _could_ he say to that? 'Yes, you're probably going to die and there's really nothing we can do about it?'

The look in his eyes said it all. She let out a long, shaky breath. "My mother must be so worried about me," she said softly after a time, her eyes misting over slightly.

He looked at her. "I imagine so."

"She'll never know what happened to me. I don't want that for her."

"I will not let you die," he said firmly.

"You don't have a say in it, Aragorn. None of us do." She paused. "Aragorn, I'm so sorry."

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For what I did. I should have told you the truth back in Rivendell. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "No. _I'm_ sorry for the way I treated you. Your past is yours to share with whomever you wish. You had no reason to tell us. Please, forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Aragorn. You were right to be angry."

"No. Rest now."

She groaned softly in response, feeling as though she might throw up again at any given moment.

He made his way to where Gandalf now stood as Legolas carefully set down some water near Valora and laid a hand on her forehead. "We should tell them the truth," he said in a low voice.

Gandalf didn't look convinced. "I think, perhaps, that should wait."

Aragorn shook his head. "We cannot give them false hope. We should at least tell Valora. We owe her that much."

"I do not think it wise. It would only frighten her."

"Gandalf, Valora is no small child. She deserves to know what her chances are." He realized, once he had spoken, that the others were staring. He had forgotten to lower his voice. Cringing inwardly, he looked at Gandalf, awaiting his decision.

"Gandalf, we want to know what's happening," spoke up Frodo. He was very anxious to know if his young friend would be all right.

After a few minutes or so of mental debate, Gandalf sighed. "Several of the berries may make one ill, but will not kill them. Almost a handful may kill a grown man."

Worried glances were exchanged at this announcement. Valora was much smaller than a grown man.

"While I cannot say for certain that she will die..." he trailed off. He shook his head sadly. "The poison is strong."

After a while, Frodo asked, "How long will it take?"

Gandalf looked very grim indeed. "She may not live through the night."

The news was greeted with utter silence. All eyes turned to the sick girl when she began to retch again.

It was decided that they would take turns watching over her during the night, in addition to the usual watch. If anything happened, Gandalf was to be alerted immediately. Frodo offered to take the first watch. For over an hour, he watched over her, hoping that she would somehow survive. They spoke quietly on and off.

No one really wanted to sleep that night. They were afraid that when they woke up, she would be gone. As it was, she had begun to drift in and out of consciousness, sometimes whimpering or thrashing about in her sleep. Always, perspiration coated her skin, letting them know that the fever had not gone down, despite their efforts to keep her cool.

When his turn to watch her came, Aragorn settled himself down beside her. After a moment, he took her hand in his and held onto it tightly. He felt an answering squeeze and knew that she was at least partly awake. She pried her eyes open and looked up at him. He gave her a very weak smile. "How do you feel?"

"I'm scared," she whispered hoarsly. To no one but Aragorn and Frodo would she reaveal this weakness to. Not too long ago, she had confessed her fear to Frodo, but not before he had confessed his.

"So am I," he answered softly.

"I'm only sixteen."

"I know."

It wasn't too long before her grip went slack as she fell unconscious yet again. He didn't let go of her hand the entire time he watched her. When Sam came to relieve him, he very reluctantly let go.

The combination of traveling and worry had exhausted him, yet he fought to stay awake. Eventually, like all the others did, Aragorn fell into a dreamless sleep.

The sun began to rise, casting it's light across the land. As the first rays of light touched his face, Aragorn stirred.

It took his a few moments to remember the events of last evening. As soon as he did, all traces of sleepiness vanished instantly. He sat up quickly. Unfortunately, this proved to be a mistake, as he grew dizzy from the sudden movement. He wobbled slightly and raised a hand to his head. A few moments later, he regained his equilibrium and scrambled to his feet.

Valora still slept, beads of sweat still dotting some of her skin. A reminder of the ordeal she had gone through last night. Aragorn was relieved to see that she still breathed. However, he knew that there was still a chance that she would not wake up as a result of her accidental poisoning. If that happened... well, he didn't want to think about that. If she did not wake up, they would not have the time or the means to take her to someone who would watch over her. They would be forced to leave her where she had fallen. But that wasn't what he feared the most. If she didn't awaken, he couldn't be sure if she really did forgive him, or that she knew how truly sorry he was for how he had treated her.

He now understood why she hadn't told him... them the truth. She had been afraid. Of this. Of the people she had been forced to trust and had grown to care for would turn her away. Like he had done. It didn't completely justify her hypocrisy, of course, but his reasons for keeping his identity to himself had been far different than hers. Her reasons had been more justified.

"How is she?" he asked Merry, who was taking his turn watching over her. Not that it really mattered. None of them had gotten much sleep, and the sleep had been restless, thanks to their worry for Valora. Even Boromir did not look very well rested.

"I don't know," said Merry, a grim note in his voice. He poured a small amount of water onto a damp cloth and gently sponged at Valora's forehead. He had dark circles under his eyes and his forehead wrinkled a little as he frowned. "She hasn't even opened her eyes for hours. She's barely even moved."

That wasn't a good sign. Aragorn drew in a deep breath in an effort to calm himself.

"Has there been any change?"

They looked over at Frodo, who had sat up and was looking tiredly and worriedly at his young friend. Merry shook his head.

The same process was basically repeated as everyone else woke up. Most of them simply looked over at them, the question on their faces, not actually needing to ask. Truthfully, only Sam actually asked after her. "Is Miss Valora alright?" he asked as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his bleary eyes. The response was always the same. As was the disappointment for them all.

Aragorn sat down next to her, ignoring his hunger and his bladder's demand to be emptied, as Merry went to fetch more water. Lord Elrond had taught him long ago that if one survived the first night after being poisoned, their chances of survival increased. However, if they did not regain consciousness, there were other problems to worry about. One in a slumber induced by either head injury or poison could awaken at any time, but the longer it took, the less likely it was to happen.

She cannot die, he thought to himself. She is too young. If she is to die, she should be in her own world, in a place she knows, with her loved ones. And he also had no idea if she remembered much, if anything from the night before. Or if she had meant what she said when she had claimed she was no longer angry with him.

Resting his elbows on his knees, he dropped his head into his hands. Despair began to overtake him.

Valora stirred. So slightly that they almost believed it had been imagined. Then she stirred again, more obviously this time. Aragorn scrambled into a kneeling position and leaned partially over her, a hopeful expression on his face. A very soft, very faint moan escaped her dry lips.

Slowly, very slowly, Valora came to consciousness. She did not open her eyes, sensing that the light would sting. She was faintly aware of someone sitting beside her. Her instincts told her that she was being watched by more than one pair of eyes. Her belly felt empty and a bit like it wanted to expel whatever little might be in it. Again. Eventually, she forced her eyes open.

Aragorn closed his eyes for a moment to try to get his emotions under control. When he opened them, he found Valora looking up at him. Her eyes were a bit glazed and unfocused, but open. She let her eyes roam over the rest of the camp and the others.

Aragorn let out an audible sigh of relief as the others breathed theirs.

She had survived through the night.

* * *

Come on. You guys didn't seriously think I was going to kill her off that soon did you? Well, I hope this was worth the wait you people had to go through. Let me know. There's one more chapter of my own stuff and then I'm going back to the initial movie storyline. At least, until they get to Lothlorien. That'll be such a relief. But I brought this on myself by deciding to have a more realistic bonding experience for them. (Realistic? Who am I kidding. This is a fantasy story.) Anyway. Please read and review.

BTW, did you guys want another preview for the next chapter? I won't do it for every chapter, you understand. Just the ones that I'm adding in so you have some idea of what's coming up that wasn't in the original story. Let me know either in a review or e-mail me. The adress is in my bio. (Damn site won't let me post it here.) Bye.


	17. Stubborn American Girls and the Unexpect...

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for Valora. I don't own either of the songs, either.

A/N: I am so incredibly sorry this took forever. I honestly wouldn't blame you if you came after me with torches and pitchforks for taking so long. My muse is being a total #er to me right now. Apparently, he decided that just because I managed to write a poem that is now a semi-finalist in an international poetry contest that he could let me rot with all my other stuff. (Jerk.) But before you _do_ come after me with those torches, pitchforks and whatever else, keep in mind I need to write the rest of the story. I can't do that if you kill me.

You know, I'm getting quite a few requests for Valora and Legolas to hook up. I thought you guys liked my story because it was different. I'm sorry to break you guys, but this story will not have actual Valora/Legolas romance in it. It's not that I don't think they'd be good together. It's just that I feel like... She's only sixteen and he's what, almost three thousand? I know that love knows no age (I firmly believe this.), but she's still very young and still changing as a person. I just don't think it's a good idea. That and, well, Valora has some issues that are about to be discussed. Besides, it would kind of complicate things if they were to fall in love right away. That's not to say it won't happen later in the story. Like, way,_ way_ later. You never know. Well, _I_ know. (Evil grin) But the rest of you will just have to wait and see, now won't you? (Ducks as readers throw things at me) What? You were planning on reading all three stories anyway, weren't you? (Hides behind Aragorn, just in case.) But, as I mentioned earlier, there are attractions and tension in this particular story. This chapter is a prime example. If you really want Leggy and Val to be together, I'm sorry. Please just bear with me on this. And try to understand my reasoning.

Anyway, this is where I usually post review responses, but that would take me another day or so, so I'm just going to say thank you to all of you, my readers. Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction and putting up with my horrible updates. I hope this chapter is worthy of your time. And it's going to be quite some time. This is a _looong_ chapter.

* * *

"For the last time, I'm fine," protested Valora. 

"For the last time," responded Gandalf, "we are not going anywhere until you have rested some more." He was fighting desperately to keep his cool. But the stubborn girl was not making it easy for him.

"But I feel fine," she insisted. "We should keep moving."

"No."

"But Gandalf-"

"No!" he fairly shouted.

Valora would have protested further, but the look on the wizard's face made her reconsider. Instead, she huffed and sulked a little.

It was now late into the morning. Around ten, she would guess. She had only been allowed to get up to go to the bathroom behind some bushes. Other than that, she had been made to stay in her bedroll. She hadn't minded at first, because she was still feeling the after effects of being sick. She had hardly been able to move for a while there. But, after a while, she had begun to feel stronger. She had even managed to eat some bread and water. It had gone down into her empty stomach and not come back up.

Part of her, though, was relieved that they wouldn't be going yet. Truth be told, she still wasn't feeling quite a hundred percent. Some slight dizziness and protesting muscles, nothing really serious. Just enough to make her want to stay in bed for a while longer.

But she hated being fussed over.

"Can I at least get up and stretch my legs when I want to?" she asked, even though she had no intentions of getting up just yet.

Gandalf gave her a look.

"Okay, okay," she said, raising her hands in a gesture of surrender, though she was not happy about it. And she had no problems letting them all see that displeasure on her face. "Geez," she grumbled.

"Valora," said Frodo, trying to sound stern, though the disgruntled look on her face was making him want to laugh, "you need to rest. We wouldn't want you to get ill again."

"But, I- you- Ugh!" She glared at Gandalf and Aragorn, even though it wasn't really their fault. "Turning the Hobbits on me was uncalled for, not to mention completely unfair!" This raised a storm of laughter and made her scowl fiercely.

"Well, if turning the Hobbits on you, as you call it, will keep you from complaining and keep you in bed, we will do so as much as necessary," said Aragorn.

"Teriffic," she grumbled. "Cheaters."

Aragorn just smiled in response.

For a while, everyone just went about doing whatever they were doing. Valora just sat on her bedroll and drew little pictures on the ground with a stick, still annoyed that they were losing a day of travel because of her. And that every time she tried to get up, she got that look from Gandalf that clearly said, "You will stay right there, or else." Someone nudged her shoulder and she looked up to see Boromir holding a flask of water. She took it from him and took a few sips. "Thanks," she said, tossing it back up to him.

He nodded and started to walk away.

"Uh, Boromir?"

He turned back to her. "Yes?"

She hesitated and lowered her voice. "What I said while we were getting firewood yesterday. That stays between us, right?"

He raised an eyebrow. He would have expected some kind of threat to follow that request. "I had no intentions of repeating your words."

"Thank you."

A few minutes later, she felt someone watching her. When she looked up, it was to find the Hobbits looking at her. They all wore the same expression on their faces. It was an expression she had grown to know well in the last week or so. She pinched the bridge of her nose. Not that she didn't love to sing, but what was she, their personal jukebox? "You guys have that look on your faces again."

"What look?" asked Merry.

"Is there something you guys would like to ask me?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Well, actually," started Pippin.

"-we were wondering if you'd sing us a song," she finished with him. "Honestly, why do you guys like my singing so much? I suck."

Frodo and Sam, quite familiar with her 'slang terms,' as she called them, from the time she'd stayed at Bag End, both frowned. "You do not suck," protested Frodo.

"Yes, I do."

"If you did, why would we keep asking you to sing?"

She couldn't think up a response to that that wouldn't sound lame. Sighing in acceptance of her fate, she asked, "What do you want to hear, something you've heard before or something new?"

"New," they chorused.

"Ok." She thought about a song they might enjoy.

"Why not that song you sang the other day?" suggested a voice. They all turned their attention to Legolas.

Valora blinked at him. "What song?"

"I heard you singing after you and Aragorn had your," he cleared his throat, "disagreement."

She blinked again and then scowled slightly. "How long were you there?" she asked.

"Just a few minutes."

"You know," she said slowly, giving him a cool look, "it's rude to eavesdrop."

He flushed slightly. Very few people spoke to him that way, due mostly to his title. Valora hadn't seemed to care about it for some time now, but it was still a little surprising.

Aragorn, of course, chose just that moment to come over to check on her. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She hoped he would go away before-

"What song were you singing after you and Aragorn fought?" asked Pippin curiously.

Valora closed her eyes. She wanted to wring his chubby little neck. She knew Aragorn would be looking at her curiously when she opened her eyes. She wasn't wrong, either. "You're going to make me sing it now, aren't you?" she asked Aragorn.

"No. However, I would very much like to hear it." He was pretty sure that it wouldn't be very flattering. He raised an eyebrow as he saw her shoot a dirty look in Legolas' direction.

Valora shifted nervously. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, let it out slowly, took another breath and began to sing.

_It wasn't my intention to mislead you It never should have been this way What can I say? It's true, I did extend the invitation __I never knew how long you'd stay When you hear temptation call It's your heart that takes Takes the fall _

_Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit Torn apart You'll never win The battle rages on __For toy soldiers _

_It's getting hard to wake up in the morning My head is spinning constantly How can it be? How could I be so blind to this addiction? If I don't stop __The next one's going to be me Only emptiness remains It replaces all All the pain _

_Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit Torn apart You'll never win The battle rages on __For toy soldiers _

Aragorn was surprised to say the least. He would have expected her to have been angry and resentful right after they had fought. But if this was what she had been feeling at the time, she had just been sad.

He couldn't have felt more like an ass if he sprouted long ears, a tail and some hooves.

_Only emptiness remains It replaces all All the pain _

_Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit Torn apart You'll never win The battle rages on __For toy soldiers _

_Step by step Heart to heart Left, right, left We all fall down Like toy soldiers Bit by bit Torn apart You'll never win The battle rages on __For toy soldiers _

As always, all of them had stopped to listen to her sing. And as always, they were entranced. Valora didn't believe her voice was anything special, but they all knew she was wrong. She could have enchanted a dragon with her singing. They had long stopped telling her as much, well, except for Frodo, as she never believed them.

Thoroughly humiliated now, Valora fought the blush she felt creeping up her neck. If she hadn't been so stubborn, it was a battle she would have lost. "Gandalf, can I _please_ get up?" she pleaded.

"No," he answered flatly.

"Ok." She'd had enough. She wanted to get out of bed and she wanted to get out of bed now. "We've tried you telling me what to do and me listening, even though I don't like it. Now, we are going to play, you let me move, or I am going to whine and nag until you go crazy from it. Sound good to you?"

Gandalf was about to argue with her. However, the challenging look on her face made him pause. She would make good on her threat. He knew she would. "Well," he said slowly, "I _suppose_ it would be alright as long as you do not exert yourself and stay nearby at all times."

She stared at him for a second. "Darn," she said. "There went my plan to run a mile into the woods, get lost and then eaten by animals."

He frowned at her. "There's no need for sarcasm."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Was that a yes?"

He sighed. "I do not think it is a good idea for you to get out of bed, but if it will keep you quiet, then alright. But," he added, "you will not go anywhere without someone with you and you will not go anywhere where we cannot see you or at least hear you."

"Yeah, yeah," she grumbled, wondering when he had become her mother, but didn't want to push it by voicing the thought.

"I mean it, Valora," he warned. "I want you to rest for most of the day."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I'm _fine_," she insisted.

"Well, you are going to rest."

She sighed, knowing that this was as far as she was going to get in this argument. To continue to protest would only be pressing her luck. "Fine. I won't lift heavy objects, operate heavy machinery or anything else dangerous. Can I get up now?" She really had to pee now, anyway.

"Alright. But the moment you feel tired or ill again, or I think you need it, back to bed you go," he warned.

"Gotcha."

"Good."

"Ok then." She got up and headed quickly for a private spot.

When she got back, she sat down and pulled on her boots. She hadn't taken them off herself, so someone else must have sometime last night. Once finished, she got up and headed for the waterfall. She didn't dare look back to check the look on Gandalf's face because she was pretty sure it wasn't a pleasant one.

"Where are you going?" asked Aragorn.

"Just stretching my legs," she explained, glancing over at him. As she moved forward, she accidentally stubbed her foot on a rather large rock. Hard. She yelped in pain and grabbed her foot. Almost immediately, she began to swear viciously, not even bothering to keep her voice down.

The Fellowship raised it's eyebrows as they were once again treated to the numerous curses that she had said to Boromir that first day. And some others. If nothing else, they had to give her credit for her creativity on some of them.

But Valora didn't stop there. She went on to curse in other languages as well. Spanish, French, Italian. She knew how to swear in about five or six different languages, though she was only fluent in English. This was something that both annoyed and amused her mother to no end.

Aragorn didn't understand a word she was saying now, but was certain it would burn his ears off if he could. Never, in his entire life, had he met anyone, anyone at all, who could swear like that. He froze as she spat out an Elvish curse. He allowed her to continue for a moment before the shock wore off. "Where did you learn that?" he demanded.

Valora froze, realizing what she had just said. Oh, boy, she thought. Now I'm in trouble. "Uh, what?"

"Who taught you that?"

"Er, well, uh." She tried to think of a way out of this. The look on Aragorn's face was definatly not a pleasant one. "I, um, learned it in Rivendell," she said slowly.

Aragorn's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was aware that his foster father had taught her a few words in Sindarian, but surely he would never have taught her to say _that._ Arwen might have, if asked to, but he highly doubted that was the case. By the looks on Gandalf and Legolas' faces, they were just as shocked as he was. Who else did that leave?

"Who taught you?" he repeated.

Valora hesitated. She didn't want to answer that. The look on his face, however, clearly stated that she had better, or else. "Well..."

_"Who!" _he demanded.

Finally, she reluctantly answered. "The twins."

There was a moment of surprised silence. Then Aragorn practically exploded. "I am going to _kill_ Elladan and Elrohir!" he vowed.

"Now, Aragorn," she reasoned. "It wasn't entirely their fault."

"They had no business teaching you to say such things," he said angrily. "When did they teach you that? I thought you didn't like them."

"I like them," she protested. "But you scared me with all those horror stories of yours."

"When, Valora?"

She sighed. "The night after the Council. I ran into them in one of the gardens and we started talking a little. They were being idiots, so I called them that in Japanese. They wanted to know what I said, so I told them. And the next thing I knew, we were teaching each other how to swear in different languages."

He blinked. "Are you telling me they can now insult me and I'd never have any idea what they were saying?"

"Well, um, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed.

He rubbed his hand against his forehead. "Wonderful," he said sarcastically. "Just wonderful." Then he cursed a little.

Valora raised a brow. "Well, that was rather rude."

He glared and she ran behind Gandalf. Exasperated, and frustrated, he asked, "Why do you always run behind Gandalf?"

She peeked out from behind the wizard. "Because I'm fairly certain you'd be willing to go through Boromir or the Elf to get to me and Gandalf is the only other one big enough for me to hide behind."

Boromir and the Hobbits cracked up. Gandalf and Aragorn looked less than amused. Gimli looked rather indignant. Didn't she think he was capable of protecting her? Legolas simply watched with interest.

"Ok, going to take that short walk now." She quickly headed for the waterfall.

"We'll go with you," volunteered Merry, tugging Pippin along behind him.

Valora would have protested, but Gandalf had said she needed someone with her at all times. Giving a resigned sigh, she nodded.

"Legolas," said Aragorn. He tilted his head in their direction. Legolas gave a slight nod in return and began to follow them.

Valora wanted to scream in frustration. She didn't need a baby-sitter, let alone three. Unfortunately, she knew that protesting would only result in more insistance and probably being made to go back to lying down. So she kept her mouth shut, but did nothing to hide the sour look on her face.

Legolas almost laughed at the look on her face when he caught up to her a few seconds later. He knew that look well. It was the look of someone who resented being babied and looked after so actively. He'd worn the same look quite a few times himself when he had been much younger. His parents had been quite protective. They still were to a degree. He was certain that they had not been thrilled to receive word that he had volunteered for this mission, but knew that they would understand why he had done it. Besides, he was no youngling. He did not need to be looked after at all times any longer.

Which was probably very close to, if not exactly what Valora was thinking at the moment.

Aragorn was becoming very protective of her, he noticed. Despite the fight they had had, it was nearly impossible to miss the bond they had formed. And his guess was that her near death had only strengthened that bond.

Valora looked over at him once they'd reached the waterfall. He hadn't said a word to her all morning and was now just standing there, a couple of feet away, as he kept a lookout for any kind of trouble. She was a bit disappointed that he hadn't asked about how she feeling, but at the same time was thrilled that someone hadn't pestered her about it. He could have at least asked, her mind argued, but I know he cares, otherwise he wouldn't have been so worried last night. Besides, he probably saw how irritated I was getting at everyone else for asking over and over again. He still should have asked. Women are nuts, she thought to herself, turning her attention back to Merry and Pippin, who were throwing stones into the water.

For a few minutes, she just relaxed.

"Are you ready to return yet?" asked a voice from very close behind her.

Valora nearly had a heart attack. Again. She jumped about a mile and turned to glare at Legolas. Again. Angrily, she shoved a finger in his face. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to sneak up on me?" she demanded.

His lips twitched slightly. "Forgive me. I did not mean to startle you."

She thumped him on the chest with her fist in response.

He fought the urge to rub the spot where she had hit him. That had actually hurt a little. "Gandalf said-"

"Yeah, yeah," she cut in with a wave of her hand. "I heard what Gandalf said. But I would like to enjoy this while I can."

There was another few minutes of blessed silence, save for the sound of water as Merry and Pippin had wandered a little further away and began talking in hushed tones.

"You said the other night that you can see things," he said suddenly.

"Sometimes."

"These visions that you see. You have no idea why you see them?"

"No." She sighed. "It's really strange."

"Are you certain you are not a seer?"

She shook her head. "Seers see thing before they happen. Sometimes after. As far as I know, they don't usually see things during. And this never happened to me before I got to Middle-Earth. I mean, I've had deja vu before, but this is a whole other ballgame."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "Deja what? Ballgame?"

"Deja vu. You know, it's like you do or see something and you could swear you've seen or done it before, even though you know you haven't."

He looked at her blankly.

"Nevermind. Anyway, when I say whole other ballgame, I mean it's something entirely different."

That he understood. "Ah."

"It really is weird. It's almost like-" She froze in midsentence, awareness dawning in her eyes. Then she began to laugh softly. "Oh, god." She covered her face with both hands, leaning her head back. "Of course." I am so stupid, she thought. Why hadn't she figured it out earlier?

"What?" asked Legolas curiously.

Instead of answering him, she turned and headed back to the others. Confused, he and the two Hobbits followed. "Gandalf," she called, "I think I know what's going on."

Everyone looked up as she approached Gandalf. Gandalf gave her a careful look. "What are you talking about?"

"The visions. I think I know what they are."

"Well?" he urged when she paused.

"Have you ever read a storybook?"

He frowned. He didn't often bother with such things.

"Ah. Of course. You prefer to spend your time on less fun things. Well, sometimes the reader of the book is aware of things that the characters are not. Like if one of their friends is captured. Or they're being pursued." She gave him a meaningful look.

Gandalf stared at her for a moment before blinking, beginning to understand what she was getting at.

"If I had just been reading the book instead of drawn into it, literally, I probably would have known about the black riders and you being captured when no one else did. Thats what's happening. I am seeing things that I would have been reading about."

Boromir and Gimli still looked confused, but the others began to understand.

"You can see things," said Frodo, "as they happen, even when you're not there, because you would have been reading about it in the book at the moment it happened."

She nodded. "Yes."

* * *

It had been a few hours. Two, maybe three. They had all taken in thoroughly what Valora had told them about her visions. This was a great advantage to them, they all knew. If she knew danger was coming, she could warn them. She had told them it was unlikely she would be able to know too much more than they did, but it might be enough to keep them safer.

This development seemed to have lightened Gandalf's mood somewhat and he was no longer yelling at Valora to rest. He still pestered her about it of course, but not nearly as much as before. The responsibility of threatening to tie Valora up and _make_ her rest had passed to Aragorn.

She didn't understand what the big fuss was about. She was taking it easy. Practically every time she even _moved_, she was told not to and that she needed rest. Frankly, if she heard it one more time, she was going to put her boot up someone's ass.

The Hobbits had tried to find ways to entertain her without exerting her. Unfortunately, there are only so many ways to do that. Her greatest enjoyment came from beating Boromir at tic-tac-toe many times. The look he had worn stated clearly that he was continuing with this game only for her benefit. But even that had gotten old after half an hour or so. Now she was bored again. Pippin had brought her some small wildflowers he had found and she was just finishing making them into a crown.

Valora fidgeted uncomfortably on her bedroll. At home, she hadn't had much of a problem with staying in her room for practically the whole day. But now, having gotten so used to moving around and traveling, she felt restless. Besides, back home she had shelves of books, dozens of DVDs, videos, satellite television and plenty of music to keep her entertained. Not to mention a computer equipped with games and things like puzzles if she was in the mood for them. She had adjusted to living in a world without technology everywhere she looked. That didn't mean she didn't miss certain things. Especially right about now.

She fidgeted and shifted again, earning a warning look from Aragorn. "Aragorn, my legs are cramping. Can I _please_ get up for a few minutes?"

He sighed quietly. He supposed it would do her some good. Besides, he had no desire for her to start whining again. And he'd thought _he'd_ been good at this when he was growing up in Rivendell. "Alright, but not too long." Merry and Pippin had gone to the waterfall, which is where he was fairly certain he would go, so she wouldn't be alone. He had realized that it was a bit silly to worry about her being attacked during the day. While not impossible, it was unlikely.

She almost asked, "No armed escort?" but decided to let it go. Just one minute to herself sounded like heaven right now. She walked slowly, stretching out her legs. The feeling was very welcome. When she reached the pool and waterfall, she paused. Raising her hands above her head, she stretched them as high as they would go. She leaned back a bit, stretching out her back as well. God, what she wouldn't give to be able to do her Yoga for Dummies workout right now.

"AAHHH!"

Valora spun, letting out a high-pitched, startled scream. She stumbled back from the source of her fright on instinct. Unfortunately, the pool was now right behind her.

Merry and Pippin had leapt out from the bushes behind her and yelled just to scare her. They began to laugh. The laughter, however, was very short-lived, for they could see what was about to happen. Their eyes went wide as they lunged forward to try to prevent it from happening. Too late. They watched in horror as Valora fell into the water. They stood, frozen for a moment before looking at each other. Then, they ran back towards the camp as fast as they possibly could. She was going to kill them.

The others heard the screams, followed closely by a loud splash. No sooner had they began to run towards the water than the two Hobbits came barreling into camp.

"What happened?" asked Frodo.

They didn't answer him, but they did look awfully panicked.

Legolas had mostly ignored them and continued to the water. The only thing that had prevented Aragorn from following directly was the fact that Merry and Pippin bumped into him, nearly knocking him off of his feet. Legolas reached the pool in time to see Valora stand up. He stopped dead in surprise. Boromir nearly crashed into him from behind.

Valora flung some of her wet hair out of her face. "Ooh!" she fumed. Those two were _so_ going to pay for this. She marched right past the gaping Elf and Gondorian and into camp.

More than one eyebrow shot up as Valora came striding into camp, completely drenched and with a murderous look on her face. Boromir and Legolas trailed after her, looking bewildered. "Oh, Merry. Pippin," she called in a sing-song voice.

The two Hobbits in question cringed and hid behind some trees.

"I'll pop those little zits later," she vowed in a low voice.

Frodo did everything in his power not to laugh. He had seen her like this once before. Merry and Pippin had purposely tripped her into the river, where she had been getting some water for the laundry. That was the time she had chased them right through the woods, cursing and yelling that she was going to kill them slowly and painfully. He hadn't thought even _they_ would be fool enough to do that again.

Valora headed over to her pack and dug out some clothes that she'd made in Hobbiton, grateful that she'd had the foresight to bring them. They were simple, just a white shirt and a pair of brown breeches. The shirt was frankly a little big, but comfortable. They weren't exactly camouflage, but they were dry. Dirt and grime she could handle just fine, but soaked clothing clinging to her skin was another matter entirely. Besides, it was _cold_ standing around in wet clothes. She rummaged around for something she could use as a towel and the extra undergarments she knew were in the bag somewhere. Now, those she'd had made.

"What are you doing?" asked Gandalf as she collected everything she needed and started for the pool.

She looked at him. "Gandalf, I'm already soaked. I might as well make a job of it."

He didn't argue. That was logical enough. And he remembered she had wanted a bath last night.

"Wait," said Aragorn.

She looked at him. He had better not suggest what I think he's going to suggest, she thought. If he thought she was going to allow someone to stand there while she took a bath, he had a whole other think coming. "No," she said flatly.

"You need a lookout."

She glared at him. "I'm a big girl. I can take a bath all by myself, thank you _very_ much."

He refused to back down. Hearing her scream had frightened the hell out of him. He'd thought she'd been hurt and had cursed himself for not sending someone with her. "You are not going there alone," he said firmly.

* * *

I can't believe I let him talk me into this, thought Valora twenty minutes of arguing later. She set aside her things and glanced nervously around to make sure she was out of sight of the camp. She started to remove her shirt, but stopped when it was less than an inch up. She looked uneasily at her reluctant escort.

Legolas dutifully turned away and kept his back turned to Valora as he looked for any signs of danger. He also tried not to think about the way her clothes clung to her body and especially not about the fact that she would be removing them in a moment.

Still hesitant, Valora began to peel the wet clothing from her body. She trusted Legolas not to peek, for the most part anyway, but this still felt weird. She hadn't had a supervised bath since she was six or seven. When the shirt and jeans were removed, she stopped. The fact that she'd once had a crush on Legolas aside, she definitely did _not_ want to be naked with him standing right there, even if he _wasn't_ looking at her. Oh, well, she needed to wash her clothes anyway. She stepped into the chill water, anxious to be a bit more covered.

It only took a few moments to soak herself entirely. Once that was done, she returned to the shore and opened one of the small bottles Arwen had given her before leaving Rivendell. Arwen had explained to her that most males simply did not understand a female's need to be clean and would tell her such things were only adding weight to her pack, so she shouldn't tell them she had them. In all, there were two small bottles and a small bar of soap. The one she opened now was an herbal mixture to clean her hair with. She poured some into her palm, went quickly back into the water and proceeded to lather her hair.

Legolas heard her movements behind him, despite the presence of the waterfall. He tried even harder not to think about what was going on behind him. When the image of that shirt clinging to her curves entered his mind once again, he admonished himself. She was sixteen years old for Valar's sake. Marriageable age, perhaps, but still only a girl. How could he think of her in a way that was so inappropriate? For shame, Legolas!

Still, the temptation to look at her was there. He was, after all, a healthy male. It was only nature's way that he should be curious about what she would look like without her clothes. She was attractive enough and he was only reacting how any other red-blooded male would. Well, most other red-blooded males. But then, Valora would more than likely not appreciate such behavior, and rightfully so.

She returned to the shore once again for the soap. She worked it into a lather with her hands and spread it over her body. Once that was done she dunked herself into the water to rinse it off. Then she lathered the soap on her hands again. While it felt awkward to have someone standing nearby while she bathed, she knew she might as well take the time to insure she was clean. Who knew when she'd next have a chance to clean up?

After the second soaping, she felt as though she'd gotten most, if not all the dirt and sweat off of her body. Her hair still felt like a mess, though. She began to lather it with the herbal mixture again, making sure to work it in well.

Legolas wondered why it took females so long to bathe. It felt like she'd been in there for an eternity. Admittedly, that might be partially due to the fact that he wanted this done with as quickly as possible, but still.

Thank goodness I don't need to shave, thought Valora. Her legs and underarms were still smooth, thanks to the wax she had made and used back in Rivendell. It was a very good thing she had memorized that all-natural hair wax recipe she had found in a magazine last year. It was just plain old-fashioned luck that she was able to find all the ingredients she needed here. It was a pain to make, not to mention use, but it beat needing to shave every damn day. It was especially useful to her here, where she didn't have a ready supply of razors at her disposal. The last thing she needed was another embarrassing incident involving the Elf. At least if he decided to peek, which she was more than willing to cream him for, unsightly body hair wasn't going to be an issue.

When she had scrubbed every inch of her hair, and let it soak for a minute or two just to be sure it was cleaned, she went to rinse it. This time, instead of dunking under the water, she headed for the waterfall. She stood underneath the curtain of water allowing it to rinse her off. It felt almost like a shower, but not quite. It was good enough for her.

Legolas slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. He sincerely hoped that she either wouldn't notice or be too angry with him. She was standing under the waterfall, her back, thankfully, to him, as she scrubbed the suds out of her hair. The thing that first caught his attention was the fact that her skin, where it had always been covered by her shirt, was nearly as pale as his. Second was the fact that she was still wearing a garment of some kind. He blinked in surprise. Who wore their clothes while they bathed? He froze as she turned towards him. He relaxed for a second when he saw that her eyes were closed as water ran over her face. He tensed again when he saw the front of the garment she was wearing. Whatever it was, it was black and didn't cover very much of her body, but enough, shielding all but the tops of her breasts from view. The water came to just above her waist. She looked like a water nymph. He turned away before she opened her eyes.

"Legolas," she called. "Could you do me a favor and toss me my dirty clothes?"

He said nothing, but went to the pile of wet clothes and picked them up. He glanced over his shoulder again to make sure of where she was. Much to his disappointment, she had sunk down into the water so that only the tops of her shoulders, neck and head were clearly visible. He mentally slapped himself. He was going to kill Aragorn for getting him into this. He tossed the garments to her and turned his back again.

Valora quickly cleaned her clothes. Now came the part she had been dreading. She took a deep breath before moving towards the edge of the water. she hastily gathered up her things and headed for the cover of some trees. Standing behind one of them, she dried herself with her cloak. It wasn't the cleanest thing, she inwardly winced, but she needed to dry herself with _something_. She, as quickly as possible, changed into her spare undergarments. They, unfortunately, didn't have elastic in Middle-Earth, so she had to tie them on with drawstrings. She opened the second bottle and hastily rubbed some of the oil on her skin to soften it.

When that was finally done, she pulled on her shirt. When she pulled on the breeches, however, she was surprised. They were looser than she had made them. Not enough that they would fall down, but looser. Had she lost some weight?

Of course, she realized. She had gotten an awful lot of exercise lately, what with walking/running to the Shire to Bree, from Bree to Rivendell and now on her way to Mordor, of all places. Funny, she hadn't even thought of the possibility that she was losing weight and an inch or two off her waist. Not that she was complaining, though.

When she was fully dressed, she came out from behind the tree to find Legolas still waiting for her. She went back to the water and washed both her cloak and her black undergarments as fast as she could. The bundle of wet cloth was rather heavy, but she managed to carry it closer to the camp, where, after telling Legolas to go ahead of her, she hung them up to dry, making sure her bra and panties were out of view unless you knew where to look.

Satisfied, she went back to camp and began to comb out her hair.

* * *

Night had fallen and Aragorn let himself enjoy an opportunity to rest. They were moving on in the morning. Valora had made it very clear that she did not want to delay them anymore than she already had. She was much better, so they had agreed.

Of their own accord, his eyes drifted over to Valora. She was just returning with her now dry clothes tucked under her arm. So far, she hadn't done anything to Merry and Pippin, but they were absolutely terrified of her getting even with them. And she had made it known that she was not going to forget the incident anytime soon.

He started abruptly. He blinked and looked again. No, he hadn't imagined it. In the right light, Valora bore a very slight resemblance to Arwen. True, she was not as tall or thin, but her face and hair. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

Thoughts of Arwen filled his head. How he longed to see her again. His fingers found their way to the pendant he bore around his neck.

Valora watched Aragorn finger the necklace Arwen had given him. He looked so very sad.

He wasn't aware that she knew, but she knew he had ended his relationship with Arwen the morning they had left Rivendell. She would never have guessed it if she hadn't run into Arwen shortly after it had happened. She had been in tears. She had told Valora exactly what had happened. It had given Valora an extra reason not to talk to Aragorn for the better part of that day. But they both knew he was doing this to protect her. They couldn't really fault him for that.

"Is something wrong?"

At the softly spoken words, she looked over at Legolas. What is he, stalking me? "No. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Why?"

"You look... sorrowful."

"Just, thinking... about Aragorn and Arwen. That's all." If Aragorn and Legolas had been friends for years, then surely he knew about them.

"What of them?"

"Just... How horrible it must be for them. I mean, look at him. He's so sad."

"Yes. But I believe they will find a way."

She gave him a surprised look. "Based on what?"

"They are in love," he said simply, as if that explained everything.

"And? Being in love doesn't always mean a happy ending Legolas. Think about it. He's a human, she's an Elf. It would never work. It never does. Love is the joke the gods played on us lower beings."

He frowned deeply at her words and the bitterness in her tone. "Why is it that you doubt so much?" he asked.

Valora looked up at him. Should she tell him about Tom and Meredith? And her father? Did she really trust him that much?

Legolas saw the hesitation in her eyes. He was about to just leave her be when she suddenly spoke. "I was in love once." The words were spoken softly. He looked at her, patiently awaiting the rest.

"We were courting for over a year. And we'd been friends for about two years before that. He wanted me to... I wouldn't give myself to him. I was only fifteen. I wasn't ready. He said it didn't matter. That he loved me anyway and that I was worth waiting for. Then, on his birthday, I went to see him at his house and I caught him, in bed, with another woman, who also happened to be one of my closest friends. Afterwards, they said it was my fault for not taking care of his needs."

"I see," he said slowly.

"Oh, that's not the half of it. When I was a little girl, my father was unfaithful to my mother. She forgave him, but he did it again. And again. Finally, she told him to leave. And he did, with his latest whore on his arm. He told me he'd still come see me, but he almost never did. And eventually, he stopped all together. He always said he loved me and my mother. My mother went through hell and back because she loved my father. And with Aragorn and Arwen, the pain comes from not being able to be together. All love brings is pain. If that's what love is like, I want no part of it."

No wonder she had very little, if any, faith in love. She had been hurt and seen much hurt inflicted on others because of love. He couldn't really blame her. But she was young. Still practically a newborn baby in the eyes of an Elf. One so young should not have so little faith. It wasn't right.

"Valora, you should rest for tomorrow," called Gandalf.

"So should you," she retorted. But she went to her bedroll and sat down.

"Miss Valora?"

"Yeah?"

Sam hesitated.

"Let me guess," said Valora. "You want to hear a song."

"If it's no trouble Miss Valora."

She decided it was useless to try to get him to stop calling her Miss Valora. She would let it go for the moment, but she still planned to argue with him about it in the future. "Anything specific?" she asked, getting up to go sit near the Hobbits.

"Something to help them sleep would be a good choice," said Gandalf.

Valora thought for a moment. An old tune, one that she hadn't heard in ages, but was permanently embedded in her memory, came back to her. It seemed fitting, for all of them.

_May it be an evening star Shines down upon you May it be when darkness falls Your heart will be true You walk a lonely road Oh! How far you are from home _

_Mornie utulie _(darkness has come)

Aragorn, Gandalf and Legolas looked at her sharply.

_Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie _(darkness has fallen)_ A promise lives within you now _

_May it be the shadows call Will fly away May it be you journey on To the light of day When the night is overcome You may rise to find the sun _

_Mornie utulie_ _Believe and you will find your way Mornie alantie A promise lives within you now _

_A promise lives within you now _

"Where did you learn that song?"

She looked over her shoulder at Aragorn, who was giving her a most peculiar look. She wondered why. "My grandfather. He used to sing it to me when I was very little." She turned away from him. "Before he died," she added softly. "After that, my mom sang it to me sometimes."

"Where did your grandfather learn it?" Aragorn pressed.

Valora looked at him again and gave him a very confused look. "I don't know. I don't think he ever told me. Maybe he did, but I can't remember. It was too long ago. Why?"

Before Aragorn could tell her, Gandalf cut in. "It was quite lovely. Now, I think you should get some rest soon."

Taking the hint, the others didn't mention that she had been singing a song that had Elvish in it. But they wondered why Gandalf didn't seem to want her to know.

As Valora prepared to lay down and try to sleep, Aragorn came and sat down on the ground next to her. "Your grandfather taught you that song?"

"Yes."

"How old were you when he died?" he asked gently.

"I was six," she replied softly.

He raised a brow. "And you still remember it?"

She shrugged. "He sang it to me so many times. I don't think I'll ever forget that song."

He nodded. "Do you have any idea what language those few lines are?"

She frowned. "No. I remember asking him what it meant, but I don't think he ever told me what language it was."

"Hmm. Goodnight, Valora."

"'Night."

* * *

Everyone else was sleeping. Except for Boromir, who had volunteered to keep watch for the first half of the night. Valora rolled onto her side. It was no use. She just couldn't get to sleep. What else is knew, she thought.

She glanced around at everyone else. Boromir was facing another direction, so it was likely he wouldn't see her if she was quiet enough.

Slowly, and as quietly as possible, she climbed to her feet and snuck behind a tree. There, she sat down and rested her back against the rough bark. Thoughts of home filled her head.

The crunching of a few leaves announced Boromir's arrival. He had seen her get up out of the corner of his eye. He was a bit annoyed. If he hadn't seen her leave, he would have been in a panic should he have discovered her missing. Not to mention Aragorn and Gandalf would have his hide if anything happened to the girl on his watch.

He would have lectured her, but she looked somewhat depressed. He frowned. And when she looked up at him with those innocent looking eyes of hers, he couldn't quite bring himself to be angry. "What are you doing?" he asked finally.

"Thinking."

"About?"

"I miss my mom," she said simply.

Ah. "Don't we all?"

She smiled slightly, but it faded in a heartbeat. "It's not fair. She has no idea where I am. She must be worried sick," she said mournfully. "It's not fair."

He gave her a sympathetic look and seated himself nearby. "Do you have any other family. A father, a brother?"

"No. My father is still alive, but… I haven't seen him in years. My parents' marriage ended a long time ago. It's just me and my mom. It has been since my grandfather died. Even though my parents were still married at the time, my father was never around."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. My mother gave me everything she could. We're better off without him. He always said he wanted a son, but got me instead, anyway. Do you have any family, Boromir?"

He nodded. "A younger brother. Faramir." Pride shone in his eyes. "He is a good man and a fine soldier." And I miss him, he thought to himself sadly. "Our mother died many years ago. Our father is the Steward of Gondor." His thought turned bitter as he remembered the last time he had seen his father and brother.

"You don't look overly fond of him."

He looked at her. "He looks on me as though I am his greatest pride, but he treats my brother as though he is lowly."

"And does your brother deserve that?"

"No. Nothing he does pleases our father. No victory we achieve is to be shared between us, but is placed solely upon me," he said bitterly. He didn't know why he told her all of this, but he somehow knew she would understand. And that she wouldn't repeat his words. "It was Faramir who wished to journey to Rivendell for the council. It was our father who decided to send me."

"So," she said slowly, "he puts all the responsibility on you, but treats your brother like dirt, is that it?"

"I supposed one could say that," he reluctantly agreed.

"It doesn't sound like he's doing right by either of you then."

He nearly snapped at her to mind her own business, but stopped himself. He had told her about his father and she had only said what she thought. Besides, Faramir did deserve better, so she was partly right. "He is a noble man," he said quietly in defense of his father.

Valora said nothing, but she highly doubted that was the case. A noble man wouldn't treat his children that way. If she said anything, she might ruin the alliance they had formed.

"But I wish he would see my brother for what he truly is."

"You resent him for it."

"At times," he admitted.

"Maybe we have more in common than we thought," she said softly.

They sat for a few more minutes, for the first time in completely companionable silence.

* * *

Are you Leggy/Valora shippers starting to see my point? It's just in general not a good idea for them to get involved at this time. Like I said, attractions, tension, no real romance. Sorry.

Well, the good news is the story has now returned to the movie storyline for the next two or three chapters. Hopefully those won't be nearly as much trouble as the last two chapters were to write. (Yeesh, and I thought the _last _chapter was a bitch to write.) Later dudes.


	18. The Spies of Saruman

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Lord of the Rings. That's why I'm broke as a joke and posting this on I actually didn't take eight billion light years to finish this one. It's a little short, but it _is_ done. Yay!

Hobbitfeatures: No, I'm not still upset. In fact I kind of owe you an apology. While you could have been a bit more tactful, I was frustrated and took some of it out on you. I am sorry for that.

sweetlittlecherry: (Smiles) Glad I could help.

Sakari: I'm sorry! Being grounded sucks. Let me give you a tip for next time. If you don't have time to read something at the moment, you can copy and paste it onto a document on your computer, save it, and read it later. your parents might not get as mad if you're not actually on the internet for the extra two hours. I am very glad you like the story.

Caffinated-Maniac: LOL! That's mean! Thank you for the review and the laugh.

Arami: Glad you like it. But it's not really feeling at this point. It's hormone problems, plain and simple. Well, okay, maybe not all just a hormone problem... Please keep in mind what I said before. Attractions, tension, no real romance.

Hello World: _No_, no Leggy porno! LOL Seriously, kids might be reading this. I'm not going to be the one to warp their minds. That's what school and South Park are for.

Elle: Thank you. That's very flattering.

Shemyaza 1: I have a few things to say to you. One: thank you for the explaination on the Elves sleeping with their eyes open thing. I'm still not sure I fully understand it, but it is a start.

Two: I can take constructive critisizm. You had a couple of points. However, some of the issues you brought up have already begun to be addressed. If you had kept reading past chapter 13, you would know that. And a few things I had already been planning for. In case you're curious, I am well aware that a sixteen year old girl would have a period. I saw no reason to mention it when she was in the Shire or Rivendell because she could have easily taken care of it without talking to any males about it. Besides, most people don't like hearing or reading about that. As for her songs not being in Elvish or Westenron, I might point out that if I didn't have the situation being that Westenron and English are basically the same, not only would they not understand the songs, they wouldn't understand her, period. Too many problems there.

Three: What the heck makes you think that I had Valora not getting along with Boromir because I think he's unattractive? Did I say he was unattractive? I personally happen to think Sean Bean, who played Boromir, is a handsome man. Sorry to burst your bubble on that one. They weren't getting along because their personalities clash and they didn't make the best first impressions on each other. As for Gimli, you're right about me neglecting him a bit. It has nothing to do with attractiveness. If you must know, I simply don't know how to describe his relationship with Valora.

Four: Please don't get upset at me for something a reviewer said about Boromir.

Five: Your comment about Valora being me pissed me off. Valora is _NOT_ a self-insert. She shares a couple of traits with me, I admit, but she is most definately not me. Just when, exactly, did you get to know me so well? Oh, yeah, that's right. _You didn't_. Therefore, you had no basis for such an analysis. And your comment about me writing this soley to, as you put it, lift myself out of the mundanity of my own life, was uncalled for. You know nothing of me or my life. I will thank you not to pretend that you do.

Six: If I _was_ to write a total self-insert, the plain and somewhat embarrasing truth is that it would be in the CSI section, be about Greg and would probably have too high of a rating to be posted on this site. (I have a thing for guys who are a little nerdy. So sue me.)

Seven: As for your suggestion I write my own stories; done. We're there. They're not quite ready yet, but I have been working on my own stories for quite some time.

Eight: I don't suppose it occurede to you that I have simply chosen not to reveal the reasons for the situation yet. Why she was sent to Middle-Earth and why she was allowed to go with them will eventually be revealed, just not until I think the time is right.

Nine: If I came off as rude in my response to your review, I was simply returning the favor that you bestowed upon me. You should be glad I didn't put up my friends responses to your review.

Ten: You have stereo-typed American teenagers. Not all of them are like that. And America is not the only country where teens spend too much time at the mall and eat fast-food.

Eleven: If my story is so bad, then why, exactly, did you read so much of it?

Good day, madame.

ModernSamuri, Normione, bumbleflies and butterbees, Saiya-jin Patricia, hermione13, Eagle Took and Peaches' Hobbit-girl: Thank you all very much.

* * *

"Two, one, five," recited Boromir as he sparred with Pippin. "Good. Very good," he said approvingly.

Aragorn puffed on his pipe as he sat on a rock nearby, Valora next to him. "Move your feet," he advised.

"That's good, Pippin," said Merry.

Pippin smiled broadly. "Thanks."

"Faster," said Boromir as he began to spar with Merry.

From their seat on top of a boulder, the other two Hobbits watched, Frodo laughing and Sam shaking his head as he ate.

"If anyone was to ask my opinion," spoke up Gimli, "which I note they're _not, _I'd say we were taking the long way 'round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome."

Gandalf looked slightly sick at the mere suggestion, taking the pipe from his lips. "No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Valora fidgeted slightly, dressed once again in her jeans and t-shirt. It wasn't just that the rock was uncomfortable. Something wasn't right. She could feel it in her bones. The feeling had been steadily growing for the past two days, since they'd begun traveling again after taking time for her to recover from her food-poisoning. If she had seen Legolas staring into the distance with a strange look on his face, the feeling would have increased.

Pippin gave a cry of pain as Boromir struck his hand by mistake. He dropped the sword and shook his hand.

Dismayed, Boromir moved forward. "Sorry!" he exclaimed.

Pippin responded by kicking the Gondorian on the shin. Boromir let out a startled yelp of pain. "Get him!" cried Merry as he smacked Boromir in the leg with the broad side of his sword. Both Hobbits then proceeded to dive on the fallen man. Boromir began to laugh, mock struggling against his attackers.

Valora and Aragorn laughed. After a few seconds, Aragorn got up and headed over to them. "Gentlemen," he declared, trying to be serious, "that's enough." He took Merry and Pippin each by a shoulder.

The two Hobbits looked at each other before simultaneously grabbing hold Aragorn's legs and yanking them out from under him. He fell to the ground, landing flat on his back with a loud grunt.

Valora laughed harder. "Dorks," she mumbled.

"What is that?" asked Sam.

The others turned to see what he was talking about. There was a dark shape on the horizon. It was what Legolas had been staring at.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of clouds," said Gimli dismissively.

The others frowned. That sure didn't look like any clouds _they_ had ever seen.

"It's moving fast," said Boromir, having just climbed to his feet. "Against the wind."

The dark shape was beginning to look like a bunch of small shapes. Valora squinted at them. Were those... birds?

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas warned.

"Hide!" yelled Aragorn.

"What the hell is a crebain?" asked Valora as she joined the others in scrambling to hide themselves and all of their possessions.

The crebain were nearing quickly. Everyone took cover wherever they could. Under rocks, in bushes. Just as Valora was about to hide herself, she realized she had lost something. She looked back. A few feet away, her sword lay on the ground. "My sword," she whispered. She couldn't just leave it there. It was a dead giveaway. Against the hissed protests, she ran back and scooped it up as quickly as she could. She dove into the nearest bushes. Boromir, already hiding there, pulled her back snuggly against his chest to make sure she wouldn't be seen.

No sooner was this done than the crebain arrived, cawing as they flew overhead. Everyone stayed still and silent, praying they hadn't been spotted.

Valora watched them circle for a moment or two. Crows? she thought.

Finally, the coal colored birds moved on. Once they were a reasonable distance away, everyone began to emerge from their hiding places.

"Spies of Saruman," spat Gandalf, glaring after the birds. "The passage south is being watched."

"Great," said Valora. "Now what do we do?"

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras," he said. He turned to look up at the snow covered mountain in the distance, which towered above them.

"Terrific," she said flatly.

* * *

They struggled up the rather steep, snow covered slope. They had all brought cloaks, of course, except Legolas, who didn't really need one, but none of them had been prepared for this. And it would only get colder as they climbed higher.

"And to think," grumbled Valora as she stimbled and nearly fell face first onto the icy ground, "I usually can't wait for the first snow back home."

Frodo slipped and began to tumble back down the mountainside. Aragorn, who had luckily been trailing behind, moved quickly to stop him from rolling down the entire mountain. He pulled the Hobbit to his feet.

Frodo brushed some of the snow off of his clothes before feeling for the Ring. It was no longer around his neck. Slightly panicked, he checked for it again. He must have lost it when he fell. He scanned the ground ahead, trying to spot the Ring. It was lying in the snow a few feet away. Frodo felt a moment of relief, until someone picked the Ring up.

Boromir lifted the Ring by the chain for a close look at it. He looked as though he was in a trance.

Everyone had stopped and now watched worriedly.

"Boromir," said Aragorn.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt... over so small a thing," said Boromir. His eyes never left the Ring. "Such a little thing." He reached out to touch it.

"Boromir!" called Aragorn sharply. The Gondorian finally came to his senses and looked over. "Give the Ring to Frodo," said Aragorn, a warning edge in his voice.

Boromir looked at Frodo, who was staring at him. Slowly, he moved towards them. Despite his strong desire to keep the Ring, he held it out to the Hobbit. "As you wish," he said, trying to sound as though the incident was of no importance. Frodo snatched the Ring away from him. "I care not." His nervous gaze met Aragorn's warning one for a moment. He smiled and ruffled Frodo's hair affectionately, chuckling slightly, before starting back up the mountain.

Aragorn relaxed the death grip he'd had on the hilt of his sword.

Up ahead, Gimli looked carefully at the girl beside him. "Easy, lass," he said, asgently as his gruff voice would allow.

Valora looked down at him and realized her hands were clenched into fists and felt the sting of her nails digging into her skin. Her stance was completely rigid, as though she was an animal who had just sensed a predator. She cleared her throat and forced herself to relax a little. "I'm fine," she assured Gimli, thoughshe soundedslightly shakey. "That was just a little..."

"You don't have to tell me that, lass. I understand."

They continued to struggle up the mountain.

* * *

"He knows we're here," said Valora suddenly.

"What?" asked Gandalf.

"Saruman. He knows we're taking this way."

"So, his spies _did_ see us," said Legolas grimly.

"They must have seen _me_," said Valora, feeling unbelievably horrid. "I didn't hide fast enough."

"It would not have mattered," said Aragorn. "The south passage is being watched and Caradhras in the only other road we might have taken to reach the other side of the mountains."

The snow was very deep now, nearly up to Aragorn and Boromir's waists. The wind was beginning to pick up as well, swirling around them as if taunting them. Valora shivered and pulled her cloak tighter around her body. The cloak was made of wool, but the material was a little thin.She should have put her long-sleeved shirt on when she'd had the chance, she realized. She couldn't exactly ask if they would stop now so she could find it and put it on.

Gimli tugged on Bill's lead. The pony obediantly followed, but, like the rest ofthem, was having a bit of difficulty making his way.

They kept moving. The cold kept Valora's mind somewhat occupied, but was doing nothing good for her mood. Her mood went into a complete nosedive, however, when she saw someone moving past her on _top_ of the snow. She looked at him incredulously. Then she scowled. "Oh, _this_ is fair. How come the Elf gets to walk on _top_ of the snow?"

Legolas turned to look at Valora. He couldn't help feeling a little smug as she glared at him. Her resentment for the fact that he not only had an extreme resistance to the cold, but the fact that he didn't have to dredge through the snow that she was waist deep in, clearly written on her face. "Because Elves walk much lighter than humans." He eyed her, feeling a twinge of sympathy for her, she looked so cold, but the urge to tease her about it was more than he could resist. "You look cold."

She gave him a look that would have made an orc cringe. "Gee, what gave it away?"

"Odd, I feel just fine." He gave her a smug little smirk before continuing forward, leaving Valora to glower at his retreating back.

Legolas pitched forward slightly as something hit him, rather hard, inthe back of his head. He had to take a step to keep his footing. After quickly regaining his balance, he turned around. Bits of snow fell from his hair as he moved his head, all that remained of the snowball that had struck him only seconds ago. Valora still glared at him, but now had a triumphant and somewhat smug look of her own in her eyes.

He glared right back at her and a now laughing Gimli behind her. She just smirked at him.

The others turned around to see what was gong on. Eyebrows raised not only at the delay, but at the look Legolas was giving to Valora. They were all used to seeing him give similar looks to Gimli, but never to her.

"Did you just throw a snowball at the back of my head?" he demanded.

A grin tugged at the corner of her mouth. "I confess nothing, but I will say that it clearly did not throw itself."

"I know it was you, Valora."

"Prove it," she countered.

"You know I cannot prove it, but I _know_ it was you."

She smirked smugly at him. "Well, I'm innocent until proven guilty. So nyah," she declared, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Now really, don't you think you're being a bit childish?"

"We must keep moving," called Aragorn. At their nods, he faced forward again. He shook his head slightly. "Honestly," he muttered, but there was a tiny smile playing his lips. He began to move forward once again, a Hobbit tucked under each arm.

"It was a fine shot, lass," said Gimli, sounding quite proud.

"Thanks, Gimli."

Hearing this, Legolas whirled around and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Aha!"

Her smirk remained firmly in place. "He could have been talking about anything."

He gritted his teeth slightly. Knowing that this was a waste of time, he turned back around and started forward again. He resisted the urge to call back over his shoulder that he was still able to walk on top of the snow and she was not.

Frodo would have laughed at their antics, but he was just too damn cold. He shivered and huddled closer to Aragorn. Sam was tucked under Aragorn's other arm. Merry and Pippin were being carried in a similar fashion by Boromir. Valora had tried to carry Pippin for a short time, but he proved too heavy for her to carry very far. And the fact that she herself had to fight through the snow had only made the task more difficult.

Valora smiled over her shoulder at Gimli. Legolas couldn't prove a thing and they knew it. Gimli wouldn't give her away, she knew. He was probably only sorry that he hadn't been the one to throw that snowball. She was actually surprised that she had hit him so dead on. With a bow, she was deadly, but when throwing things with her arm, she had never been that great with aim. Odd, but true. But, she had nailed him with the snowball, and that was all that mattered. Smug, pointy eared bastard.

Soon enough, the wind was howling around them, tugging at their clothes and hair and biting viciously at their skin. The snow blew around them, making it difficult to see. The snow had grown deeper as they moved on. Though it was only a few more inches, it was much harder to fight though it. Still they moved on, struggling against the wind.

Legolas, having gone to the back of the proccession after a brief word with Gandalf, moved around the others to the head of the line. His ears picked up the sound before the others. "There is a fell voice on the air."

The others could hear it now, chanting in Quenya.

"It's Saruman!" cried Gandalf.

There was a noise from above and they all looked up. Horror cascaded over them as they saw large chunks of snow, ice and the mountain itself falling towards them. They moved back towards the mountain wall behind them as fast as they could, alarmed cries pouring from their mouths. The falling objects fell harmlessly past them, but that did little to soothe their fear.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Aragorn over the wind. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf moved forward and began to chant as well, the Sindarian words echoing around them.

It wasn't enough. Saruman's power was too great. A bolt of lightning struck the mountain above them, sending an avalanche down upon the Fellowship. Legolas ran forward and grabbed Gandalf, dragging him back to the mountain wall just in time. The snow fell over them, burying them all.

When the avalanche had ended, there was only the sound of the wind. And no sign of the ten companions. Or Bill.

Legolas' head burst through the white powder, the first to break out of the snow. Seconds later, the others began to emerge as well.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Valora, fearful of the answer. The others responded that none of them were reallyhurt. All of them were accounted for. Even Bill seemed to be unharmed, if a bit shaken. She sighed in relief before struggling to free the rest of her body from the snow. Legolas came over and helped her before helping Gimli unbury himself.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir shouted over the wind. "Make for the Gap of Rohan. And take the West Road to my city!"

Aragorn protested. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

"There has to be another way!" called Valora. They had been lucky this time, and they all knew it. If Saruman tried to harm them again, it was likely he would succeed. Even if he didn't, the mountain was too treacherous. They were ill prepared for snowstorms or such extreme cold. They would never make it.

"If we cannot go _over_ the mountain, let us go _under_ it!" suggested Gimli. "Let us go through the Mines of Moria."

Valora heard the taunting voice of the White Wizard in her mind even as she saw something in Gandalf's face that she had rarely seen before. Something that made her shiver worse than the cold. Fear. "You fear to go into those mines, Gandalf. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep. You know what they awoke in the darkness. Shadow and Flame." She saw the image that had been drawn in the book Saruman read. It was not a very encouraging sight. She didn't know what he meant by shadow and flame, but knew that it defiantly wasn't good. But could it really be much worse than what they would face on either of their other choices?

Gandalf was silent. It appeared they were out of options. The Gap of Rohan could deliver them right into Saruman's waiting hands and the mountain was too dangerous. Still, he knew what dangers lurked in the dark of Moria. "Let the Ring bearer decide," he said finally.

All eyes fell upon Frodo, who looked at a loss.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir urged, looking to Gandalf. "This will be the death of the Hobbits!" He held Merry and Pippin a bit tighter. They were shivering almost violently as the clung to Boromir, burrowing themselves into him as much as they could in a fruitless attempt to stay warm.

"Frodo?" asked Gandalf.

Frodo considered their options. "We will go through the mines," he decided.

Gandalf stared at him. A look of determination graced his features. "So be it."

* * *

Okay, now the bad news. I have to figure out exactly how to write the battle scenes. I've never had to do that before. And once I get them to Lothlorien, there are going to be more added scenes. I'm sorry, but they will be kind of important later on and for character development.

On the plus side, we are finally going to get to see Valora in battle. You guys will just have to wait and see how that turns out because I need to figure out how to describe it without it sounding lame or anything.

Until the next chapter.

Oh, and anyone who actually is leaving review only to stroke my ego, as someone who shall remain nameless claims you all are, please don't bother. No one likes pity reviews. They are a waste of your time as well as mine.


	19. Important Message

Hi. The Black Pearl Sorceress here. I know I'm not supposed to just put notes where a chapter should be, but I felt it important to let you know why I have not been updating. You see, the next chapter is ready and the chapter after that was in it's first draft. But, due to the unfortunate death of my laptop power cord, I cannot post the new chapter or work on the new ones. Also, I found an abandoned baby squirrel recently and she needs lots and_ lots_ of attention. I've also mentioned numerous times that I'm broke, so I can't get a new cord or get my butthead of a laptop fixed right now. And, my final excuse, my grandmother's dog is pregnant again. She's due any day and my grandma isn't really sure what to do, so she wants me there to help her. (In case you're wondering, I am on my mom's computer to post this.) I am trying to get my laptop working, but until I do, no new updates. (Did I mention how much I hate computers?)

I am unbelievably sorry guys. Please forgive me.

The Black Pearl Soreceress (AKA Oceana Rain)


	20. The Mines of Moria

Disclaimer: Me? Own LotR? (Laughs)

Okay, my laptop still isn't working right, but I did manage to get it working long enough to transfer this stuff to disk. Don't ask. It took all day to get it working long enough. I still can't exactly work on the story at all times because this is not my computer that I'm using. Just thought I'd tell ya so you wouldn't get your hopes up too high.

Arami: Yeah, she's over it. A supervised bath at sixteen years old. Humiliating, huh? Especially by a guy she once had a thing for. Personally, I would have just stayed filthy.

Megara: I'm glad you're enjoying the story. But, uh, I'm not clear on how having PMS would hinder Valora's persona in the story. You get your name from the Disney version of Hercules?

Gilraen Aclamense: Glad you're enjoying. You, um, left a lot of reviews. Thank you for that. I don't require that you review for almost every chapter, but I am glad to know you like it so much.

Zelda's Cousin: LOL. Well, thank you anyway.

Nande: Well, thank you. I really hope the scenes turn out alright.

Soulee: Thanks. I don't think I'm even going to bother reading any reviews from that particular person again. It wasn't so much the critisim, the rudeness and the flat out insults to my story and character that got me upset, it was the fact that she made comments about me personally when she doesn't even know me.

KellseyKisaragi: Thank you! Totally. I mean, what's the first thing they teach you in school about writing? "Write what you know." Everyone should know that. I still maintain that Valora is not a self-insert. The truth is I don't even think I'm _capable_ of writing a total self-insert. I've tried before in other stories, but the girls always end up taking on a life all their own. Who knows why. And I have no idea what one could gain by brown nosing over the internet either.

Luthien: Seriously? You were thinking that? Cool. I know not to drag the battles on too long, but thanks. I really hope it works out alright.

Faeriekitty306 animelover: Yeah. I was hoping people would like that.

Jen: Are you serious? Wow. I feel very honored.

TPfan333: I know. I didn't hang at the mall much either. Maybe a couple of times a year, me and my friends or cousins would go hang there. All the time would be way too much. Not to mention we'd always be broke. Most of the kids I went to school with wouldn't even want to hang at the mall _all_ the time. And most people I know don't live on fast food. It's more like a weekly treat. Thank you for not sticking Valora in the Mary Sue catagory.

Zelinia: I'm glad you like it. I'm also glad you have figured out the type of relationship Valora and Aragorn have. I don't mean literally, but how they basically see each other. I'm happy you like the story and Valora. But don't hate e because of the squirrel.

LaegelGreenleaf:Thank you very much. And I assure you, I would have liked to shoot her with arrows, but I can't do that over the net. Besides, I could go to jail for that. And that's not good, 'cause I couldn't post anymore.

Peaches' Hobbit-girl: Well, thank you. You didn't think I could have an attorney's daughter not point out a little detail like that, did you? I'm glad you liked that.

Bunnywitharing: Cool. Good luck with that.

Rogue200315: Yes, I do know the muffin man, actually. Lol. You're a Shrek fan, aren't you?

JenCarpeDiem: Good to know you understand. Unfortunataly, my animals do need food, so the cord has to wait.

Frodoschic1313: Aren't they, though? And totally. Nibbs, the squirrel, has been driving me nuts. (No pun intended) Thanks.

Saiya-jin Patricia purple27: Well, unfortunataly, I really can't go back and rewrite things right now. But, she will be reflecting on things later on, so you may get your wish for more details. Nibbs was about 4 or 5 weeks old when I found her. She's maybe three months old now. Still little, but in the rapidly growing stage. Thanks.

Danigrebel: Oh, thank you very much. I'm sure you have writing skills, you just need to hone them. I am very glad you like you like and appreciate what I am trying to do here. When I get my own coputer back, maybe I will drop you a line.

Hobbitfeatures: Don't worry about it, really. Well, I was apparently mistaken when I thought people understood that "Girl dropped into Middle-Earth" stories usually follow the story as much as possible. I put in those extra scenes both for character development and because I didn't want people thinking that they could just watch the movie and have the exact same thing. But you're right. It is impossible to write a story like this without copying bits. Granted, I have been taking full advantage of the fact that you can find the script at any number of websites, but it's not like that's a crime against fanfiction. And don't worry. As Boromir said, Valora might be learning relatively fast, but she's not ready for battle yet. (And that's all you people are getting from me on what will happen in the battle in the mines, so don't bother asking.)

Sweetlittlecherry: (Smiles. It's you!) Thank you very much for your kind reviews. I'll need all the luck I can get right now.

Elizabeth Crestline: Thank you.

Alateriel1567: This was my response to your review; O.o My best friend's exact response was; WTF! You see, we were under the apparently missguided impression that Valora's swearing habits, temper, mood swings, lack of self-confidence,the fact that she ain't exactly Buffy the vampre slayer, that she keeps things bottled up until they explode and her reluctance to trust people completely, no matter what they've done for her, _were_ flaws. I'm not trying to diss you, but, well, I thought it was apparent that she's not perfect. And it has not been two years. I explained what was going on already. I'm sorry if it bothers you, but there's not a whole lot I can do about it right now.

I think I got everybody. If I missed anyone, I am truly sorry and I appreciate your reviews.

Okay, just two more things I would like to mention. One: We seem to have a unanimous opinion that there is really nothing to be gained by sucking up to someone over the net, especially someone you don't know. So, for you idiots who believe reviewers are brown-nosing with their reviews, please explain to me why they would be doing so. Because I totally don't understand. It doesn't help me write faster, it doesn't get me the cash to fix my computer. By all means, enlighten the rest of us.

Two: For those of you who envy me having a baby squirrel to take care of, don't. They are a lot of work. They are also expensive. (You need to go through three or four different cage sizes and they have very specific diet requirements.) Do you know how long it takes for their natural instincts to kick in without a mother to teach them? Six months. _Six!_ During those six months, they have to have a feeding schedual, lots of supervision (little buggers are smart enough to figure out how to open their cages) and are in general a huge responsibility. And the younger they are when you find them, the more complicated it gets. And they really don't make good pets. So before anyone runs out to find a squirrel of their very own, think about what you're getting yourselves into. (For you animal lovers, I'm not suggesting leaving a defensless baby on it's own. I just think people should be aware of the consequenses of their actions.)

* * *

The air was still cold, but there was no longer any snow or wind. That was something at least.

On the other hand, it also felt a great deal eerier down here.

"Gandalf, what's shadow and flame?"

The wizard turned to look at Valora in surprise. Her hushed question was accompanied by a look of anxiety. "Why do you ask?"

"It's what Sarumon said was in the Mines. What was he talking about?"

Dismayed that she had an idea of what they might face, he pondered how to answer her. At least she had waited until they had stopped for a brief rest and was asking him away from the others. Hopefully, Legolas was not listening. "Do not worry over it. And do not tell the others. With any luck, we will not encounter anything dangerous in the Mines."

She wanted to press the issue, but part of her honestly did not want to know what dangers were in those mines. Dangers they had little choice but to risk encountering now. She gave him a reluctant nod and made her way back to the others.

Soon enough, they were on their way again. Night was fast approaching and they had not yet reached the entrance to the mines.

"Frodo," called Gandalf, "come help an old man."

Frodo obediantly went to Gandalf's side, assisting him over the rocky terrain.

"How is your shoulder?"

"Better than it was," answered Frodo.

"And the Ring?" He stopped to look down at Frodo. Frodo looked up at his old friend a bit apprehensively. "You feel its power growing, don't you?" he asked in a low voice. "I've felt it too.You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the fellowship. And, I fear, from within." He fell silent as someone moved past them. His eyes followed their companion meaningfully.

"Who, then, do I trust?" asked Frodo, tearing his eyes from the one he and Gandalf had both begun to fear would be taken by the Ring's lure.

"You must trust _yourself_, Frodo. Trust your own strengths."

"What do you mean?"

"There are many powers in this world... for good or for evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested."

Frodo swallowed. What Gandalf was saying amounted to, "I may not always be there to help you." He didn't want to think about that possibility. Gandalf was... Well, he was Gandalf. The kind and powerful wizard Frodo had known since he was a child. Nothing too bad could happen as long as Gandalf was there.

Gimli inhaled sharply. "The walls of Moria," he announced, pointing to the solid rock cliff face just ahead.

* * *

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," said Gimli, tapping on the stone with his axe, answering Valora's questioning of why, exactly, they were knocking on the solid rock wall they were travelling along. On their other side, a long and silent lake stretched out. While it may have been a slightly unsettling setting during the day, it was downright eerie at night.

"Yes, Gimli, their own masters can not find them, if their secrets are forgotten," said Gandalf.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" muttered Legolas.

Gimli looked up at him and growled low.

"_Alright_ you two. Enough," said Valora. Her patience was wearing very thin with both of them and their constant bickering. And the fact that she was desperately craving chocolate, which was definately not available at the moment, did not help. She stopped to glare at them as they looked at her in surprise. "I don't care if you _are_ royalty, if I hear _one_ more snide remark out of _either one_ of you about each other, I will personally beat the living shit out of both of you. Understood?"

At a loss, they just nodded slightly.

"Jesus, they're just like children," she mumbled from her position just behind the Hobbits. Behind her, Aragorn grinned at the comment, but suppressed a laugh. He had to admit she had a point, but didn't want to laugh at his friend's expense.

The two "children" scowled. And Legolas scowled even more when his elven ears picked up her remark. How _dare_ she tell _him_ not to make snide remarks and then make them herself! Honestly, just who did that girl think she was? His scowl turned into a full fledged glare when herealized Aragorn, his so-called friend, wastrying not to laugh.

Frodo's foot slipped and plunged into the murky water with a soft splash. He gasped and yanked it back out. His eyes traveled uneasily over the lake.

A few yards ahead, Gandalf approached a relatively smooth portion of the wall. He ran his hands over the area. "Well, let's see," he muttered aloud. His hands and his eyes found the carvings, nearly invisible against their background. "Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He turned to look up at the sky. As if on cue, the clouds moved away, revealing the moon. As the light hit the carvings, they seemed to glow. The shape of a doorway revealed itself to their eyes. Gandalf stepped back, looking pleased. "It reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.'"

"What do you suppose that means?" asked Merry.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open," explained Gandalf. He placed his staff against the door and commanded, "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen." Gate of the Elves, open now for me.

The doors remained firmly shut.

Frowning, Gandalf tried another command. Still nothing.

Gimli hummed quietly at the lack of entrance. Legolas looked down at Pippin, who was standing near him. "Nothing's happening," said Pippin simply, looking back up at the Elf.

"Thank you, Pippin," said Valora dryly. As if they couldn't already see that for themselves.

Gandalf resorted to pushing against the stone wall, hoping to force the doors open. This had about as much effect as his commands had. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," he said.

"What are you going to do then? asked Pippin.

Gandalf whirled around and snapped testily, "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

The others realized this could take a while and prepared to wait. Except Valora, who was utterly bewildered by the ridiculous urge she'd had to pull Pippin behind her when Gandalf had yelled at him.

* * *

Gandalf's tired voice recited yet another short spell that he hoped would allow them entrance into the Mines. Yet again, nothing happened.

Most of the others sat or stood nearby, waiting for Gandalf to find the opening words. Aragorn was carefully removing their packs and supplies from Bill. Sam held the pony's lead, gently stroking his nose and looking sad. "Mines are no place for a pony," said Aragorn, hoping to make it a bit easier for Sam. "Even one so brave as Bill."

Valora had already said her goodbyes to Bill and had given Sam an apple to give to him before they turned him loose. Sam now held the treat out for him. Bill eagerly ate the offered fruit and nuzzled Sam's hand affectionately. "Bye-bye, Bill," said Sam sadly, giving him one last pat.

Aragorn removed the bridle and turned the pony around. "Go on, Bill," he said, giving him a gentle push. "Go on." Bill started back the way they had come. Sam stared after him. "Don't worry, Sam," assured Aragorn, "he knows the way home."

_Splash._

Merry threw another stone into the lake, watching the ripples in the water where it landed. Pippin was about to throw a stone as well, only to be surprised by Aragorn stopping his arm. Thrown slightly off balance, Pippin looked up at the Ranger curiously. "Do not disturb the water," Aragorn warned. His eyes scanned the lake for any signs of movement.

"Oh, it's useless," said Gandalf, tossing down his staff. He seated himself on a large rock near Frodo and removed his hat. He sighed in defeat.

The water moved. Or rather, it was stirred by something beneath its surface. Aragorn and Boromir tensed, watching intently.

Frodo looked at the door carefully. There had to be some way of deciphering the password. Perhaps even on the door itself. What had it said? Oh, yes. 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend, and enter.' It suddenly came to him and he stood. "It's a riddle."

Whatever was in the lake seemed to be moving closer to shore. Closer to them. Neither Aragorn or Boromir took their eyes off of the small waves that had formed due to the movement. Merry and Pippin also watched, becoming slightly fearful as they did.

"'Speak friend, and enter'," recited Frodo. "What's the Elvish word for friend?"

The ripples and waves in the water were not only approaching the shore, but were becoming more intense.

"Mellon," answered Gandlaf.

There was the sound of stone grating against stone as the doors began to move. Everyone watched as they opened, finally allowing them entrance. they all moved towards the now open doors. Boromir gave Merry a small push to tear the Hobbit's gaze away from the movement in the water. Within moments, they had all entered the dark cave.

"Soon, Master Elf," said Gimli to Legolas, "you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone!"

"Is it supposed to smell like that in here?" asked Valora, wrinkling her nose. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, exactly, but it wasn't a pleasant odor. Time had faded it and the staleness of the air had masked it further. But the odor was there nonetheless.

Gimli ignored her and continued. "This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin." Gandalf, in the lead, had placed a crystal in the top of his staff. The crystal began to glow, providing light for them to see by. His eyes widened as he looked at what lay before him and all around the group. He heard the quiet gasp and knew that the youngest member of the Fellowship had seen everything he had. Still unaware, Gimli kept talking. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" he declared, sounding amused.

"This is no mine," said Boromir. "It's a tomb."

Valora and the Hobbits all looked down as something rattled slightly against her feet. Sam let out a small exclaimation as the saw the corpse of a dwarf at their feet. They all backed away quickly, Valora nearly running them over in her haste to get away.

All around were the rotted and skeletal remains of Dwarven guards. Arrows stuck out of the bodies. Their faces were frozen in cries of pain. This was what Valora had smelled. Death and decay.

"No," said Gimli softly, looking around in shock. "No!" He ran to one of the bodies. "Nooo!" he roared.

Legolas knelt and pulled an arrow out of one of the corpses. It took him only a moment to realize what make of arrows they were. "Goblins." He stood quickly, throwing the Goblin arrow down in disgust, and notched an arrow of his own in his bow.

"Goblins?" repeated Valora, alarmed. She remembered what she had learned of Goblins. They were vicious, greedy, disgusting creatues. And they were always found in fairly large numbers. They especially liked dark places to inhabit. Places such as caves and mines. Which meant that the odds were the Goblins were still here somewhere. Instinctively, she pulled the Hobbits behind her, wanting to shield them from harm, nevermind that her body wasn't nearly big enough for such a task.

Aragorn and Boromir unsheathed their swords, ready for battle if need be. "We make for the Gap of Rohan," said Boromir. "We should never have come here. Now get out of here. Get out!"

The hairs on the back of Valora's neck stood straight on end. Danger! something in her mind cried. And not from inside the mine. Something... behind them! She whipped her head around to look at the Hobbits, who had backed away further and were closest to the entrance.

Frodo gave a grunt of surprise as one of his feet was yanked out from under him. He fell to the ground and was imeadiately dragged towards the lake. The other Hobbits ran to his aid, calling out in alarm. The others were alerted by Valora's shrill cry as she ran to help. "Strider!" called Sam. He then ran quickly to the water's edge and slashed at the long, slimey tentacle, the end of which was wrapped around Frodo's ankle. It withdrew and they began to pull Frodo away from the water.

Several tentacles surged from the water and lashed at them before they had a chance to react. They were knocked off of their feet and away from Frodo. Frodo found himself being lifted high off the ground by yet another tentacle that had seized him around the ankle once again. He cried out and flailed around. The others climbed to their feet and rushed forward.

Legolas fired an arrow into one of the tentacles as Boromir and Aragorn ran directly into the water, desperate to save the Ring Bearer.

Valora had once been labled a coward by her peers. The subject had turned to wether or not they would be willing to give their life for a friend. Most people had answered, yes, they would. Valora had answered honestly by saying she didn't know. While her heart was more than willing, instinct for self-preservation and shock had to be factored in. And the mind could easily outrule the heart. Strange that she didn't even think now as she rushed into the water and slashed at one of the tentacles with her own blade, frantic to save the Hobbit who had grown to mean so much to her, not even noticing the looks of utter disbelief.

Frodo looked down as his friends fought with whatever had apparently decided that he would make a nice meal. Another tentacle wrapped around his arm. A body emerged from the water. Part of one anyway. Large eyes stared up at him. The creature growled and opened it's mouth, revealing very large and vicious looking teeth. Vaugely, he thought he heard a voice saying, "Oh, mother of god!"

Valora drove her rather short sword straight through a tentacle. "Let him go, damn it!"

Boromir's sliced cleanly through one of the tentacles. The creature let out a sound of pain and it nearly lost its grip on Frodo. Seizing the opportunity, Aragorn cut off another tentacle, this time the one that held Frodo. The Hobbit cried out as he fell, but Boromir moved swiftly and caught him safely.

"Into the mines!" shouted Gandalf.

Boromir ran as fast as his wet clothes, the water and the burden in his arms would allow. Aragorn grabbed Valora's arm and shoved her just ahead of him as he followed Boromir. If it attacked as they retreated, it would not take her. He risked a look back at the now very angry creature. And he realized that they had almost no chance of reaching the safety of the cave before it would be upon them.

The creature roared out in pain as an arrow lodged itself into its left eye. It shrank back for a brief moment. Legolas' well placed arrow had bought them only a few precious seconds, but a few seconds could make all the difference in the world.

All of the Fellowship rushed into the mines. Just behind them, the infuriated beast reached out with it's remaining tentacles. It found no flesh, but the stone walls and doors. It yanked on anything it could reach. The walls of the entrance crumbled, inevitably causing a cave-in.

The Fellowship stopped well out of the creatures reach. They watched in horror as the light from outside was obliterated by falling rock. Within seconds, it was over.

In the pitch black, all that could be heard was the panting and laboured breath of the ten companions.

"We know have but one choice," Gandalf's voice rang out grimly. There was a tapping sound as he struck his staff against the floor. The crystal once again began to glow softly. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard," he warned. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world."

Lovely.

"Frodo?" asked Valora, kneeling down in front of the Hobbit. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She worriedly, but quickly began to look him over.

"I'm fine," he assured her. He was still a bit shaken and cold from his wet clothes, but otherwise unhurt. Apparently satisfied, she gave him a quick hug, sighing in relief before climbing to her feet.

"Come on. Quietly now," said Gandalf as they began to acsend the stone staircase before them, which was littered with rubble and the remains of Dwarves. "It is a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

"Four days? Here?" asked Valora softly. "Oh this just keeps getting better and better," she said sarcastically.

* * *

Here comes Valora's first real battle. Hope to get that to you soon. Once again, no guarentees when I can actually get that to you.

Namarie


	21. Drums In The Deep

Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Lord of The Rings. Valora Caley, however, is © to me. There will be legal action if she is used without my express permission.

A/N: My profound apologies to you all. My muse appears to have left me for dead (freakin' useless little son of a...) and I would gladly fire him if I had another muse to spare. I'll tell you this, though: The _second_ I find a new muse, his ass is out on the street unless he gets crackin' with the inspiration.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for... _six months._ (Glares at Muse. Alexandros, you stupid f_(beep)_ing creep!) If I could have done better for you, I would have.

Once again, I am skipping out on personalized thank yous to reviewers for the moment. There's so many now. And I figured you'd care more about the new chapter anyway. But thank you to you all. If I didn't know so mmany people were enjoying this, I might have abandoned it. But I promised I'd get it done eventually and I intend to keep that promise.

* * *

It was diffucult to tell how long they had been travelling through the mines. It felt like ages, but had probably not been more than a few days. All of them would be glad to leave this place behind.

So far, they had met with no trouble. They stopped to rest every now and then and took time to sleep. All the while, they were careful to be as silent as possible and were constantly alert for any signs of the Goblins.

Since she couldn't sing to them anymore, Valora had taken to telling them stories. Some were stories she knew from books or other sources. Some she had made up as she went. She tried to keep them short and told them as quietly as possible. It hadn't quite the claming effect as singing, but it got the job done.

On what they were reasonably sure was their second day in the mines, Valora had made her way to Frodo while everyone was resting and eased herself into a sitting position next to him. "How are you holding up?" she whispered.

"Well enough, I suppose. I'll feel better once we've reached the other side of the mountain."

"Amen to that." She hesitated. "Listen, Frodo, I really _am_ sorry for not telling you the truth back in the Shire."

He gave her a surprised look. Was she still worried over that? "I know. I've forgiven you for it."

At least one of us has. "I know. But I really should have told you sooner. And I should have told you all of my reasons for volunteering for this..." suicide mission, "thing." She paused and blinked. "Oh, great. I'm starting to sound like Pippin," she moaned.

Frodo smiled and stiffled a laugh.

"I haven't seen you do that in a few days."

"What?"

"Smile. I missed seeing it." She sighed. "Frodo, I just wanted to make sure you know that I'm with you for this. All of us are. And I promise that I am going to do everything that I can to help you do this. No matter what."

He wasn't sure exactly what to say. He knew her well enough to know that she always tried to keep her promises. For some reason or other, it was very important to her, no matter how small or seemingly insignificant the promise. He also knew she didn't give her word lightly. Especially not for something as important as this. It was just as Sam was. Gratitude wasn't strong enough of a word for what he felt knowing that she was pledging herself to him in a way that most people would not. Not when so much was at stake and so much danger was involved.

Frodo's acceptance of her words brought her a sense of peace. Her first in quite a long time. She gave him a soft smile and affectionately rumpled his hair a bit, earning herself a mock-glare.

On what they hoped was their last day in the mines, they reached a vast open chasm. Gandalf fingered a small vein of silvery metal in the wall. "The wealth of Moria came not from gold or jewels, but Mithril," explained Gandalf.

He held the torch out over the ledge. Its light reflected off of the precious metal embedded in the walls of the great mine. The entire place lit up with silvery light. The Fellowship stared in awe.

"What's mithril?" asked Valora quietly. She knew it wasn't illogical that she didn't know these things, but it still made her feel stupid to have to ask.

"It is a highly valued metal," explained Legolas. "It is as light as a feather, but as hard as dragon scales. It is nearly impossible to pierce."

"You mean it's indestructable?"

"Nearly."

"Okay," she said, nodding slightly in understanding. "Kind of like adamantium."

Legolas' brow furrowed. "Ad-a-man-ti-um?"

"Yeah. It's a..." She shook her head. "Nevermind."

Gandalf signalled for them to start moving again. "Bilbo had a shirt made of mithril rings, that Thorin gave him," he told them as they walked.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift," said Gimli.

"Yes," agreed Gandalf. "I never told him, but it's worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo's eyes widened as he nearly stopped in his shock. The shirt, the very shirt Bilbo had given him, was worth more than he ever could have imagined. It was unbelievable.

Valora stopped and looked down as a small skittering was heard at her feet. At first glance, she thought it was a rock she had kicked. Then she noticed how shiny it was. She quickly picked it up to better examine it. Not entirely sure if it was what she thought it was, she tapped Legolas on the shoulder. She held it up for him to see. "Is this...?"

"That is mithril," he confirmed.

"Cool," she said, pocketing it.

"Are you cold?" he asked, frowning.

She sighed. "No, Legolas. I'm fine. It's just an expression." At his perplexed look, she shook her head. "Forget it. Just try to remember not to take everything I say literally, alright?"

It was at that point that Legolas decided he should just give up trying to figure her out. It was giving him too much of a headache.

* * *

The staircase was steep and the steps a bit sharp. That alone made it a difficult climb. The fact that it was littered with stones, Dwarf remains and other bits of junk made it much more difficult. Especially since they were trying to be quiet. At one point, Pippin's foot slipped, sending a few small rocks in Merry's direction. Merry steadied him with a hand on his leg. "Pippin!" he hissed.

When they finally reached the top, they found three tunnels leading in different directions. They awaited Gandalf's verdict on which one to take.

Gandalf looked at each tunnel. "I have no memory of this place," he said finally.

Dismayed, they waited for him to decide what to do.

* * *

Gandalf sat on a rock while the others rested not far away. They were unsure how much time had passed since they had stopped. Gandalf was still trying to remember which direction they should take.

"Are we lost?" asked Pippin in a whisper.

"No," Merry whispered back.

"I think we are."

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking."

Pippin stayed quiet for all of two seconds. "Merry..."

"What?" he asked, exasperated.

"I'm hungry."

Seated next to Boromir, Valora let her head drop into her hand and sighed. What else was new?

Frodo looked down into the mines. He was startled to see movement. His eyes widened as the figure moved nimbly and silently about. Getting to his feet, he hurried over to the wizard. "There's something down there!"

Gandalf did not even look to see what Frodo had seen. "It's Gollum," he said simply.

"Gollum?" Frodo asked, taken aback both by the revelation and Gandalf's apparent lack of concern.

"He's been following us for three days."

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dûr?"

"Escaped. Or was turned loose." He looked at Frodo at last. "Now the Ring has brought him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called," he said at Frodo's look of surprise. "Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance," Frodo spat.

"Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?" He was surprised to hear such words from Frodo. The Hobbit had never been anything but gentle for as long as he had known him. "Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgement. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."

Frodo sat down, looking miserable. "I wish the Ring had never come to me," he said softly. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all that come to see such times," said Gandalf gently, "but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case you were also meantto have it. And that is an encouraging thought." His eyes shifted to one of the tunnels. "Oh, it's that way," he announced.

Everyone else looked at him. "He's remembered," said Merry, sounding relieved. They all began to follow Gandalf.

"No," admitted Gandalf, "but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. When in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

Valora stiffled a giggle as an image of Tucan Sam fluttered through her mind. Then she nearly groaned. She would kill for some Fruit Loops right about now. And maybe some chocolate pudding.

At the end of the tunnel, they came to a large, seemingly open area. "Let me risk a little more light," said Gandalf. The crystal began to glow brighter as Gandalf held his staff up. There were soft gasps as the light revealed more of the chamber. "Behold the great realm of the Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

The carvern was vast, seeming almost endless. Pillars with intracately carved designs stretched from floor to ceiling. Even practically in ruins, it was a magnificant sight to look upon.

"There's an eye-opener, and no mistake," said Sam, gaping at the towering pillars.

"Incredable," murmured Valora.

They were moving on soon enough, but none of them completely got over the strange beauty of the place as they walked through it. None could help but look admiringly around themselves. It was then that Gimli spotted a doorway. There were corpses littered around it. Recognizing the door for what it was, Gimli let out a cry and ran toward it. He paid no attention as Gandalf called to him. They had little choice but to follow the dwarf.

Inside the room they had entered, there was a tomb. "No!" said Gimli before falling to his knees before it. "Oh, no! No." He began to weep.

Gandalf came forward and read the engraved stone. "'Here lies Balin," he translated, "son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared," he admitted sadly.

Balin? Wasn't that what Gimli had said was his cousin's name? A great swell of pity rose up in Valora. She didn't know if Gimli would want her to hug him right now. Not sure of what else she could do, she put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Gimli." Boromir placed his hand on Gimli's opposite shoulder, offering his comfort as well.

Gandalf deftly removed his hat and handed it and his staff to Pippin. Then he bent to pick up a large book, carefully removing it from the grasp of a dwarf corpse, as Gimli began to pray over his cousin's tomb. A great cloud of dust rose from the book as he blew his breath across it. He turned to the last passage written.

Legolas looked around briefly. He would not interupt Gimli now, while he prayed for his dead family member, but couldn't help feeling uneasy. He leaned slightly closer to Aragorn. "We must move on," he whispered. "We cannot linger."

"They have taken the bridge and the second hall," Gandalf read aloud. "We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums... drums in the deep..." He paused and looked at the rest of the group, who were paying close attention. All the while, they were visibly growing more uneasy. "We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming..."

There was a brief silence before, "Pippin, don't-" started Valora in an alarmed voice, running forward.

Too late. Pippin couldn't keep himself from touching an arrow which was sticking out of a dead body that was seated on the edge of a well. Though the Hobbit's touch had been light, the dwarf's head imeadiately fell off and tumbled down the well, making an awful racket as it went. The rest of the body followed closely.

"-touch that," she finished weakly.

A chain attatched to a bucket had also apparently been hooked to the skeletal remains, for it also went down the well. The horrendous chrashing noises echoed through the caves. Every noise caused Pippin and Valora to cringe. Finally, everything fell silent. When it did, Pippin risked a peek at Gandalf, who was glaring at Pippin as none of them had seen him glare before. They waited with baited breath as the silence went on.

After a moment or two, there had been no other sound and the Fellowship visibly relaxed. Boromir let out a sigh of relief.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf declared as he slammed the book shut. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He snatched his hat and staff from the miserable looking Hobbit.

Valora might have defended him, knowing he hadn't meant for that to happen, but she was just as furious as Gandalf. Forget the cat, curiosity just might kill the Hobbit and the Hobbits gonnatake the rest ofus down with him.

_Boom._

Everyone froze as Valora looked sharply at the well. That had sounded like a drum. Everyone turned slowly to follow her gaze. More drumbeats were heard. They quickly sped up into a steady rythm. Everyone looked around frantically. They could all hear the screeching that now accompanied the drums. Valora ran to the well and peered down into the darkness. The noise grew in volume.

Sam looked at Frodo's sword and saw a faint blue glow coming from the sheath. "Frodo."

Frodo looked down and unsheathed Sting. Sure enough, the blade was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" said Legolas, alarmed.

"Orcs!" repeated Valora in a somewhat shrill voice as Boromir ran to the doors. "I thought you said they were Goblins!"

No sooner had Boromir peered out of the doors that he jerked back. Two arrows embedded themselves in the wood very close to his head.

"Get back!" shouted Aragorn as he herded the Hobbits and Valora farther from the doors. "Stay close to Gandalf. Be careful," he added quietly into Valora's ear. She gave him a panicked look and he had nothing to say to reassure her. So instead, he threw down his torch and ran to help Boromir close the doors.

"They have a cave-troll," said Boromir as soon as the doors were closed.

"A _what!"_ screeched Valora.

Legolas tossed discarded axes that had belonged to the Dwarves to the two men. They quickly used the weapons to bar the doors. It wouldn't hold for long. The men and the Elf ran back to the tomb and took up defensive positions. Aragorn and Legolas notched arrows in their bows and waited for the orcs to break through. Boromir drew his sword and stood beside them. Gandalf and the Hobbits also drew their swords. Valora thought quickly before notching an arrow in her bow and moving slightly away from Gandalf and the Hobbits so that she had a better view of the door. She knew she would have to use the sword eventually, as her supply of arrows was limited. But she refused to do so until she had no choice.

Gimli climbed on top of Balin's tomb and faced the door, a fierce look on his face. "Let them come!" he growled. "There is one dwarf yet in Moria that still draws breath!"

No one moved as they waited for the battle to come to them. The Orcs were using their weapons to break through the door.

Valora shook slightly, struggling to keep herself steady enough to aim properly. I'm not ready for this, she thought to herself. I'mreally _not_ ready for this.

Legolas fired an arrow through one of the holes that had appeared in the door. He had the satisfaction of hearing an inhuman shriek of pain come from the other side as the arrow lodged itself in a body. He notched another arrow as Aragorn fired his through another hole and was also rewarded with a shriek.

The doors finally gave and the Orcs poured in.

The last thought Valora had before she let loose her arrow was, I am _so_ not ready for this.

But now she didn't have a choice. The battle was on.

* * *

I know, I know. I promised you a battle. Next chapter, which we will try very hard to finish soon - _right_ Alexandros? (Aexandros gulps, nods and looks away) - will have the battle, I promise. And yes, I am well aware that it is not healthy that I have named my soon-to-be-fired-if-he-doesn't-get-off-his-lazy-ass-and-help-me-out muse.

And I swear I did not even think about the Ian McKellen reference when I put in that bit about adamantium. It's just the first thing I thought to compare mithril to. I didn't even realize the connection until later.


	22. Fight To Survive

Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing but Valora. And some LotR memorabillia. That's about it.

Okay, so I can't entirley blame Alexandros for this taking forever. It was in part due to laziness after I finally wrote this damned chapter (which took forever, by the way). I wanted a break. Then the notebook I wrote this chapter in by hand got lost. (Does anyone else feel like they have an even harder time finding their stuff _after_ they've cleaned their rooms than when it was a big old mess? Oy.) Anyway, since I went through hell trying to get this done in the first place, I absolutely refused to start over.

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers for being so damn patient with me. And for the wonderful reviews.

On with the new chapter.

* * *

No sooner had the Orcs begun to rush into the room that one of them fell dead, an Elvish arrow lodged directly between its eyes. Another fell with the Ranger's arrow protruding from it's neck. Valora's arrow found it's mark as well, piercing the temple of one of the creatures just as yet another received an arrow between it's eyes from Legolas.

But there were so many that they were not even slowed. Like a flood, they flowed through the doors. Within seconds, they had reached the first members of the Fellowship.

Gandalf let out a yell and rushed into the fray, followed shortly by the Hobbits. Valora, on the other hand, backed away even as she continued to shoot the beasts. Aragorn quickly abandoned his bow in favor of his sword. With a yell, he beheaded an Orc, it's blood spurting like a fountain of black ink.

Part of the doorway was sent flying by the large club the cave-troll carried. The beast roared angrily as the Orcs tugged it into the room by a chain around it's neck. It grunted in pain as Legolas shot it in the shoulder, then let out a bellow of fury. Its eyes quickly fell upon Sam. It raised it's club high and brought it down towards the Hobbit.

Had Sam not dived forward between the troll's legs, he'd have been flattened. It took the troll a moment to realize what had happened before it turned to attack him again. Sam crawled for dear life, only to find himself against a wall. He rolled onto his back in time to see the troll lift its foot into the air, preparing to stomp on him like a bug.

Before the troll could carry out it's plan, it was jerked backwards. Aragorn and Boromir has seized the chain the Orcs had used to pull it into the room and tugged with all their might. The troll nearly toppled over. Nearly. It turned, enraged and swung at the two men, who dodged.

Aragorn, however, had let go of the chain when he dove out of the way. Boromir had not. A mistake he quickly realized, but not in time to let go before the troll also grabbed a hold of the chain and used it to fling the man against the wall.

Boromir hit the wall with a sickening crash and bounced off of it, falling to the ground. He lost his grip on both his sword and shield when he landed. All he felt at the moment was pain. As he tried to regain his senses, an Orc approached him. He had not had so much sense knocked out of him that he couldn't realize that he was now completely defenseless.

A sword sliced through the air and impaled the Orc through the neck. The creature shrieked and fell back, dead. Boromir sat up and looked at Aragorn, who had thrown the sword. The Ranger nodded before turning his attention to an Orc as it rushed at him.

In the next instant, Valora was by Boromir's side, helping him up. She'd seen him go flying and had worked her way to him as quickly as she could. An Orc made a grab for her with one arm, a wicked looking dagger in its other hand. She lashed out a kick that seemed to knock the wind out of it, but it still had a firm grip on her arm. Legolas is going to kill me for treating my bow like this, she thought just before she gripped ittightly with her freehand and swung it at her attacker's head. It was a solid hit. The Orc backed away in surprise, letting go of her arm.

Behind her, Boromir and Aragorn had both retrieved their weapons. Before she could go for another arrow or draw her own sword, Aragorn moved forward and killed the Orc.

Boromir gripped her shoulder briefly. "Stay close to me," he ordered.

"Not a problem," she assured as he moved the pick up his shield. She shot another Orc and was about to reach for another arrow. "Shit!" There was another rushing her. Both men were currently preoccupied, everyone else was too far away to offer assistance and she knew she wouldn't be able to draw her sword or another arrow before it was upon her. "Well, batter up."

The Orc had not been expecting to be beaten senseless with a bow. It was too surprised to react, so she was able to get in several blows. Enough that it staggered slightly. She drew her sword while she could and ran it through before she even had time to think about what she was doing. Some of it's blood splattered on her. It was her first close up kill.

The troll was attacking Orcs just as much as the Fellowship. It was the only advantage, if it could really be called such, they had. Everything else was riding on their skills, their wills to survive and, especially for Valora and the Hobbits, sheer, dumb luck.

Legolas fired two arrows simultaneously from his bow. The troll reacted as he'd hoped, backing away from a fallen Gimli. As he'd also expected, it now turned on him. The troll whipped the chain at the Elf, forcing him to duck. It swung the chain at him several times before accidentally wrapping the end of the chain around a pillar. Legolas stomped down on the chain to make sure it was secure.

Valora looked over in time to see him run up the chain and attempt to shoot an arrow directly into the troll's head. The arrow broke and he leapt down. "Why the hell couldn't I have been born an Elf?" she muttered.

She didn't have long to dwell on it, however. Her instincts screamed at her to turn around. She did. And let out a yelp as she barely managed to duck underneath a sword as it was swung at her. That had been far too close for comfort. She successfully blocked another swing. The Orc then launched itself at her. Valora suddenly found herself on her back with no weapon in her hands and an Orc on top of her. An Orc that was rearing up to deliver a killing strike. She grabbed the first rock she could reach and struck the Orc in the head as hard as she could with it. It fell to the side, out cold.

Hastily, she shoved it's leg off of her and looked around frantically for a weapon, any weapon. Her sword lay just out of reach. She dove for it. Sensing another attacker, she rolled onto her back and saw another Orc preparing to drive a spear right through her chest. She rolled out of the way, but not quitefast enough. The spear opened a red line across her arm. Before it could try again, it had a sword through it's abdomen.

Boromir yanked his sword out of the body and it fell right on top of Valora. Black blood oozed from the wound and onto her. The body was yanked off of her by either Boromir or Aragorn. She wasn't sure which. Frankly, she didn't care. There was a burning pain across her left bicep where the spear had grazed her. She knew she was bleeding, but she couldn't worry about it now. Not if she wanted to live through this.

A loud clang rang out as Sam smacked an Orc square in the face with his frying pan. Frankly, he was having more luck fighting with it than his sword.

Merry, Pippin and Frodo stuck together. They had retreated to the far corner of the tomb, hoping to keep the Ring-bearer out of harm's way as much as possible. Unfortunately, the troll had spotted them and followed. They divided, Merry and Pippin darting to one side and Frodo to the other as the troll smashed it's club down in the exact spot where they had been standing. The stone beneath crumbled as if it were a sand castle.

Hearing the crash, Aragorn turned and realized just how bad of a situation the Ring-bearer was in at the moment. "Frodo!" He couldn't get the them just yet. There were still so many Orcs to fight off. He battled harder, cutting them down as quickly as he could, al the while edging closer to the endangered Hobbits. They could not lose Frodo.

By the time he was in any position to help, the troll was dragging Frodo from the corner. Frodo called for help as the troll prepared to crush him. Aragorn leapt in front of him, startling the troll. The Ranger didn't hesitate as he drove an enormous spear into the monster's ribcage. Merry and Pippin began to throw rocks at it's head in an attempt to help.

Angry beyond measure now, it backhanded Aragorn away as though he were no more than a rag doll. He flew through the air, crashing into the wall. When he landed, his head struck a rock and blackness consumed him.

Frodo ran to his fallen friend's side and frantically shook him. He wouldn't wake. Frodo wasn't sure what frightened him more; the troll or his friend and protector's unresponsiveness. He turned to find the troll had yanked the spear from it's own body and was advancing on him. He ducked as the spear was thrust towards him. He slashed Sting across it's elbow as he darted past the troll. He had to get away, had to keep the ring safe. He was jarred to an abrupt halt as the shaft of the spear appeared in front of him, blocking his way. The troll had moved much faster than he'd anticipated. He was thrown back against the wall, facing the troll. It brought back it's arm, spear poised and ready.

Valora ran towards him, intending to put herself between the Hobbit and the spear if she had to. But she knew she would never get there in time. "No!"

Frodo let out a gasping cry as the troll drove the spear into his chest.

The girl froze as Gandalf turned. Merry and Pippin stared in shock and horror. A moment passed. Then the two Hobbits let out a cry of outrage and leapt upon the troll's back. They drove their swords into it over and over.

"Valora!" She turned at Boromir's shout and narrowly dodged the Orc that had come after her. Rage unlike any she had ever known rose in her heart. They had taken her friend from her. She attacked viciously, hell bent on making them pay for it. Sam and Gandalf shared her sentiment wholeheartedly. Before long, only the very frustrated troll remained standing against them.

After many tries, the troll managed to grab hold of Merry and yank him off of it's back. Gimli and Gandalf attacked, slicing and jabbing with their swords. The troll flung Merry aside to better deal with the Dwarf and wizard. It swung a fist and managed to hit Gimli, who fell back. Pippin drove his sword as deep as he could into the troll's back. As it reared back, bellowing in pain, Legolas took careful aim and fired an arrow right into it's open mouth.

The troll groaned in pain and shock. It staggered before falling forward, dead at last. Pippin was thrown over it's head, and the arrow protruding through the top of it's skull, landing rather hard on his back. They stared for a few seconds, breathing hard from the exertion of battle.

Gandalf was the first to rush towards Frodo. Aragorn crawled through the rock and debris, stopping beside the fallen Hobbit. Frodo was lying face down on the ground, He was completely still. "Oh, no," whispered Aragorn. He reached out and carefully turned the body over.

Frodo gasped for air, amazing them all. He couldn't be alive. How could he possibly be after being stabbed like that?

Sam was instantly at his dearest friend's side. "He's alive." He didn't think he'd ever, in his entire life, felt such relief.

Frodo sat up and rubbed at the spot where the spear had connected. "I'm alright. I'm not hurt."

Valora shook her head. Her legs felt as though they might give out on her any second. "How?" she asked hoarsely.

"You should be dead," agreed Aragorn. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye," said Gandalf.

Frodo pulled open his shirt, revealing the gleaming metal underneath. The shirt Bilbo had given him the day they left Rivendell.

"Mithril," said Gimli reverently. Smiling slightly, he said, "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

Vaolra let out a small laugh of relief that was almost a sob. She rushed forward and threw her arms around Frodo, burying her face in his hair. Despite her vow never to let anyone see her cry, she very nearly burst into tears right then and there.

The moment was short lived. The sound of more enemies, Orcs or Goblins, they weren't sure which, could be heard. Looking towards the doorway, shadows were visible, moving closer by the second.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" ordered Gandalf.

* * *

I was seriously trying not to drag this one out too long. Don't know if I succeeded. Please let me know. And I tried not to make Valora too good in battle just yet. I think I did okay there. If you disagree, by all means, let me know. 


End file.
